


Heart of The Dragon

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: Heart of The Dragon [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Engagement, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Peter is frustrated, Robotic Aliens War, Ronan is conservative, StarAccuser, StarAccuser Dating, Teenager Peter, Yondad, Yondu is a protective dad, happy ending eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: The story took place after Ronan and Peter started dating after Peter accidentally fell on Ronan's chest on Alderan.Peter started to be frustrated because he was a teenager when Ronan was old-fashioned and very busy with the Kree Empire's wars.Apparently Yondu's unsolvable hatred towards Kree wasn't their only obstacle.  They had to go through some situations to prove their love for each other.  Some lack of understanding due to culture differences but will end up with very happy ending.The rate will be changed to "Mature" later if that makes readers happy  * - *This story is the continuation ofWaiting For a Star to Fall





	1. Dragon's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> After dating with Ronan for some times, 19 years old Peter started to get frustrated.
> 
> Yondu was laughing hysterically and Kraglin started to worry.

 

 

Ronan the Supreme Accuser, the most formidable and powerful Kree in the universe that the Kree Empire had to offer in these time. 

 

There had been so many great warriors in the history of more than two-hundred millenniums of the Kree. His devotion, sacrifice, and his ability to battle the enemy had made Ronan the Accuser one of those greatest warriors. 

 

He conquered thousands of battles and wars throughout the universe. Slaughtered billions of enemies. 

He somehow also showed mercy, as he always said “quick death was the kindest way of mercy” before went on and destroyed planets resulting in annihilation of their people…….

 

That was why he was feared by all. 

 

His name wouldn’t be spoken carelessly. As if speaking of his name would summon the Accuser himself to grant the wishful death. 

 

But lately, the whining of a young Terran man really made him question himself and his legendary existence.

 

 

“Why can’t we have sex?!?!” 

 

 

………….He really didn’t know how to cope with that………

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

After the fateful incident on Alderan some moons ago. Ronan the Kree Accuser and Peter Quill a young fine ravager started dating. They waited to meet each other with anticipation…. oh young love.

 

But……. when they actually met… all they did was talking in general things. There were no touching, no dirty talking, the most they could do in the public was holding hands… which frustrated the young ravager so damn much. He finally asked the Kree Accuser that the Kree Ancient Law he read about was true? Couple cannot kiss, touch, have sex before marriage and the answer was yes…... 

 

The last time the Peter kissed Ronan happened because Ronan was caught off-guard. 

Yes, a Supreme Accuser who slaughtered billions of enemies with his inhuman super strength and reflex was caught off-guard….

 

The young man felt like his world was blacked out immediately…..

 

Once Peter was back on Eclector, he just ran straight back into his room and wailed like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Captain, Peter’s still whining in his room” Kraglin pointed out to his captain after hearing Peter’s pitiful howl for 10 minutes straight now.

“Leave him be” Yondu responded with the straightest face he had in the universe.

 

He did warn the boy not to date the Kree but the boy wouldn’t listen. Now the boy was crying pitifully in his quarter, not because that damn Kree had done anything wrong to him… but because he wouldn’t do anything to him!! 

 

According to Kree Ancient law, a couple CANNOT have sex or even kiss before marriage, and the majestic Accuser would obey every inch of the Ancient law definitely. That wouldn’t have been a problem if he hooked up with a Kree like himself, but he chose to hook up with his boy…. 

His little rascal piece of Terran who had no patience for no nothing with the teenage body full of youthful hormones. Nope! He was not thinking it served them right at all!!

 

“Captain, you’re laughing very loudly” and very ugly too… Kraglin looked at him with judgmental look.

“Am I?? No….. I ain’t doing such thing” He laughed again even more evilly, wholeheartedly. 

 

They were not gonna make it and he didn’t have to do anything, just wait for the boy to snap coz that damn traditional Kree wouldn’t fulfill his fantasies, especially the naughty ones.

Yep, he was a freaking evil dad and he loved every minute of it. 

With that, Yondu started to laugh hysterically again. The Ravagerlings started to get scared of their captain.

 

Kraglin just sighed and shook his head. Ya poor thing Pete….

 

 

 

Peter was lying hopelessly in his bed.

 

Peter Quill was a very piteous young man….

 

His Kree boyfriend was super freakin’ hot. The hottest boyfriend he could ever ask for in the universe. 

Tall & Broad, Blue, Manly, and fucking handsome. His solid muscle even glittered everytime Peter looked at him.

So strong and so kind, the man of his dream. 

 

But what the hella good of it when he could only look! 

They could not kiss, they could not touch in public, sex was definitely out of the equation here, like far to the infinity and beyond. 

 

Everytime before he went on a date with Ronan, he managed to clean himself THOROUGHLY, and he meant thoroughly. A young man with questionable hygiene like Peter spent almost an hour in the shower room. In case something might happen…yep some good thing. But… all they did was meeting, talking, sightseeing on one of Kree colonized planet under heavy security and there was no privacy at all. Peter couldn’t even steal a kiss or two from Ronan! Or touch his bare torso! 

 

This was driving him crazy, everytime he returned from the date and had to sob pitifully alone with himself…

 

How was it going to work? 

 

He started to doubt it now and became more frustrated each time they met.

 

_  
‘Peter, I know you are upset but I want you to understand. I am holding the title of the Supreme Accuser. I accuse ANYONE who do not obey the law. So what is it going to be if I myself do not respect the Ancient Law…….’_

 

Peter continued sobbing into his pillow. He didn’t even hear his room’s door opened.

 

“Peter, ya ‘right?” He heard Kraglin’s worried voice.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……” Only Peter’s muffled mumbling could be heard.

 

Kraglin shook his head, Peter had never been this dramatic about his love life. Seemed like his relationship with the Kree warlord had hit him harder than anybody would have thought. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Kraglin sat on Peter’s bed, the very same spot everytime he came in to comfort or talk to Peter. This time he wasn’t sure which one he was on.

“Hmmm……..” Peter still buried his face into his pillow. Kraglin could remember that Peter always did this countless time, everytime he was frustrated, sad, or bored. And it was always Kraglin or Yondu came in to check up on him. 

 

“Everytime you come back from your date with that Kree man, you’re always like this. What did he do to you?” Kraglin began questioning. He was worried, he wasn’t the most knowledgeable about love or dating but he knew that this was not very healthy in relationship. Even thou Yondu wouldn’t care but he couldn’t let this be any longer.

 

Peter slowly lifted himself up from the bed and sat against the bed head. His eyes were red and he was sniffing. Poor thing…

 

“That’s the problem, Krag…. He wouldn’t do anything to me” Peter answered softly.

“erm… what?” Kraglin wasn’t sure he heard it right.

And Peter just pouted…. He didn’t know how to really explain this, it was kind of embarrassing and frustrating to be honest. 

 

“He…he wouldn’t touch me… like a couple would do. According to Kree law, a couple cannot touch inappropriately, kiss, and have sex…. The most we can do is holding hands and only for a short period of time. We can’t even kiss properly……..” 

 

Peter started telling and his tears started to fall down again. 

 

After everything he had been through in this shitty space and dangerous universe…. This was the hardest thing for 19 year old Peter. 

 

Kraglin just listened and blinked, he wasn’t sure what he should comment about this…..

 

“I don’t know if we’re going to make it, Krag…..” With that, another tear threatened to fall down on his cheek and he just hugged his knees…. and pouted. Poor little sweet Peter……..

 

“……Do you really like him, Pete?” Kraglin asked.

“….Yeah… I think I do” Peter answered softly, still pouted.

“If you really like him then you gotta give it a try….” Kragline tried to give suggestion. 

 

“I know….. but I don’t know if I can make it… I’m not that patient and he was very busy. Each time we spent on dating was only an hour or something around that”

 

Peter recalled the time when they were together, sat down and talked or walked along some place with supreme security for about one hour. His man came up, whispered something in his ear that something came up. Ronan then had to politely excuse himself.

 

Peter tried to at least give him a nice proper goodbye kiss but Ronan stepped back….. he didn’t let him.

 

He grabbed Peter’s hand and kissed on the back of his hand instead.

 

It was so fucking gentleman but Peter felt his heart begin to crack little by little……

 

“I really like him Krag.. he’s the man of my dream but……” Peter paused a little before he continued.

“Maybe it’s not gonna work…….” Then Peter started to sob again.

 

“Look Pete…… I’m not expert about love, k? But I’ve heard it’s the most wonderful thing in the universe…. If it’s that good maybe it’ll take some time to make it work…. you know?” Kraglin tried to give the best advice a first-mate ravager like him could…. 

 

“Don’t give up easily. Give it one more try. If he’s special to you and you are special to him, I’m sure there’ll be ways to make it work” 

 

Hell….Kraglin sounded like a love expert now when actually he was not exactly, but he would do anything to cheer Peter up.

 

“He’s special to me… but I’m not sure about him…..” 

“Hey….from what I’ve learned, the guy’s already proposed to you, right? He was willing to marry you on the spot so I’m sure you’re special to him too. It was you who lied to him about illegal age to get married” Kraglin eyed him with narrowed eyes.

 

“We just met on that day! How could I marry him?! I just wanna make sure that our relationship will work first… I’m freakin’ young too…..” Peter gave his reason //excuse?

“You just don’t wanna marry him until you actually see his dick” Kraglin said with straight face.

“Krag!!” Peter was so embarrassed, his face turned red suddenly…. But yes, what Kraglin said was true…. 

 

Peter had been very hard-working with research lately…. about male Kree anatomy. He had read the information but unfortunately there was none of Kree naked-self photo could be found. Those Kree people were very strict about Ancient law and couple behaviors… Peter was sure there wouldn’t be Kree naked photos or Kree porn flying around the universe.. but he tried searching for them anyway. 

The best he could get was a diagram of Kree anatomy published solely for educational purpose. He zoomed in and studied hard….

 

So far Peter knew, the Kree’s penis was self-lube, not monstrously big but…. Still big. He blushed just thinking about that fact.

 

Peter was startled once Kraglin cleared his throat. He was having imaginative obsession about Kree dick too much and Kraglin seemed to know it very well. 

 

“So what are you going to do?” Kraglin asked, straight-ish face. He was worried about Peter but Peter was being quite too naughty to be worried about.

 

“I think….I’m gonna give it one more try… if it’s really not working, then… I think I’ll break up with him…..”

 

Breaking up with a perfect blue man when they didn’t even have chance to kiss properly, never even seen him naked… or at least his bare chest. Peter was the most luckless person in the universe…..

 

“If you’re sure about it I won’t say anything. Just do whatever you feel right, buddy”

 

“Thanks, Krag”

 

 

With that, Kraglin patted on his shoulder before excused himself out of the room to give Peter some privacy to think everything through.

 

And to meet Yondu who was standing quietly outside the room.

 

“How is he?” asked Yondu, he was acting like he didn’t care that much. He was sure he didn’t care.

“He was sobbing and whining that his Kree man wouldn’t do anything to him, captain” Kraglin reported truthfully and Yondu snorted.

 

For all of Yondu’s life since the boy hit puberty, he had to be paranoid about who would do his boy wrong or plan to eat him alive or take advantage of him against his will…. or even not against his will, maybe with the boy’s full consent but Yondu would never approve or trust anyone, he knew damn well men were animal….. and his boy tended to like animalistic men which he had totally no idea why….

 

And now…. The boy was sad because his damn Kree boyfriend wouldn’t do anything to him. Yondu wasn’t sure whether he should be pissed because his boy was sobbing or he should be laughing with the boy’s idiocy…. This was fucking dilemma that he really couldn’t choose.

 

Anyway, the boy’s sad face disturbed him, like he wanna hunt down anyone who caused it and make it pay, but the reality was… the man didn’t do a thing… not a freakin’ scratch or inappropriate touching that Yondu could extort large amount of mulct from him…. None!

 

Yondu sighed, maybe he gotta let it be, the boy gotta learn everything by himself. 

 

“After everything he’s been through, this is what makes him sob like a crying bug…..” He shook his head.

“Come on, Krag. We still got lots of dirty jobs to be done” Yondu walked off.

“Aye, captain” Kraglin followed him.

 

 

 

 

The next day….

 

 

Peter was still lying in his bed, his hand grabbed the black communicator device that Ronan gave him. 

The truth was, he missed him already. 

He wishes they had more time. He would like to really sit down and talk to him, tell him everything since his childhood until being abducted by Yondu and his bizarre adventure in the space under Yondu’s ravager clan. And… maybe some snuggle or hot make out would be really nice.

 

But the very truth was, they often had only an hour or so together and it wasn’t even private.

 

Peter sighed…. 

 

He accidentally pressed the button that displayed where Ronan was at. Apparently, his communicator device was custom made and Ronan ordered another one made as a pair of it to keep himself. The device would indicate each other’s position no matter where they were in the universe. Peter mainly was with Eclector wherever it went and Ronan was here and there, battling wars. 

 

The device displayed Ronan’s position on Dark Aster where it wasn’t too far from Peter…….. 

 

 

To be continue........

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D 
> 
> Hopefully Peter wouldn't do anything reckless, hopefully.


	2. Dragon's Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's featuring sad Peter and clueless Ronan.... : ' (
> 
> Please don't eat me //hippo flee away
> 
>  

 

 

Eclector bridge,

 

“Better get out of this zone soon, pilots. The maniacs around here just declared war and we dun wanna get involved in crossfire” Yondu announced to his pilots from the bridge. 

 

“What about Quill, captain?” One of the controllers asked.

“What ‘bout him?” Yondu knotted his brows.

“His m-ship just took off ten minutes ago” The same controller reported. 

 

And everybody froze.

 

“Damn it, boy…..” Yondu muttered mostly to himself.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

 

Peter was almost half way to the position indicated on his device when Yondu called in. 

 

He looked at the screen like it was going to bite him if he pressed the receiver…. But he did anyway, not pressing it would cause Yondu to be even angrier.

 

“Hey Yondu” He greeted and continued piloting the ship.

“Wherever you are, whatever you think ya going to do, stop that and come back immediately, this is an order” Yondu said everything in one go. Peter closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“I’ll just drop by some place around here, Yondu” 

“Boy, I ain’t kidding with ya k? They just declared war and ya better get ur ass out of there as soon as possible!” Yondu’s tone turned angrier and more worried if Peter listened carefully.

 

“War? Really? Well…. I’m almost there and there’s nothing dangerous can be seen actually……” Peter was monitoring the screen, apparently he was not a fan of watching news that was why he didn’t know there was a war going on. 

 

“Boy…. Forget that Kree blue dick and come back here! I’m serious!” 

“Why everybody keeps thinking I’m after a blue dick!” Peter wailed and shook his head…. Maybe coz he actually was…. 

 

“Anyway, I’ll be back before dinner, k? Bye” 

 

With that, Peter cut the line and Yondu threw his hands up, frustrated.

 

“Should we send somebody to get him, captain?” Kraglin suggested, his tone turned serious as well as he was worried about the reckless young man….. damn it Peter.

“No…. they already declared the area as the war zone, sending ships in would just become their shooting target, only ships allowed out or emergency landing on planets around there…..” Yondu said, still frustrated. 

 

“Can we contact the man?.... Peter’s Kree boyfriend?” Kraglin suggested, but he was also afraid of his captain’s reaction.

“What makes you think we have anything to contact him?!” Yondu yelled, as expected. 

 

Hell… Yondu had never expected their relationship would last so why would he bother to have the contact of that damn Kree, he knew damn well his boy would be perfectly untouched, like literally. He thought it would be just a fling of his boy but now he was worried sick because the boy was being too damn reckless! 

 

“So what are we gonna do, captain?” Kraglin asked, he was kind of worried too.

“Wait…. Wait till the boy was back so I can kick his ass myself. Keep monitoring his m-ship location” Yondu ordered the controllers before cursing with himself. 

 

The boy was too reckless and stubborn this time. He just hoped he would come back in one perfect piece…

 

 

 

Dark Aster,

 

Ronan was sitting on his throne doing war council through multiple screens floating in front of him. He was sitting there but his mind was drifting somewhere else…

 

Ronan and Peter had a short meeting yesterday, like almost other days, they met and talked about anything but yesterday their time together was even shorter than every other times because Kree Empire was currently engaged in war with some kind of robotic alien species who had evolved and transformed themselves into weapon, threatening Kree Empire’s colonized planets. Ronan and his army were sent to battle them off.

 

Generals and high-ranked Kree officers were discussing about war strategic plan but his mind was with something else… someone else to be precise. 

 

Ronan was reigning as the Supreme Accuser for more than 150 cycle years, he always fought off enemies and performed his duty perfectly that even the Emperor would be considerate with him. But now he had a feeling that he was being torn apart between his honorable duty and his personal life…

 

The moment that he had to part from Peter yesterday, Peter’s young face looked pained…. 

 

And it pained him as well….

 

Normally a man of his rank wouldn’t waste even half a second to worry about something like this but…. He couldn’t cope with his feeling that Peter was unhappy, disappointed… that Ronan disappointed him.

 

Peter was very happy at their early meetings… that Peter called it “a date” 

Very eager to meet and talk to him like Ronan had never experienced before. No one had ever talked to him casually with that happy face, that beautiful smile.

But lately, those happy face and beautiful smile just faded….

 

Ronan tried to explain to Peter that kissing and physical intimacy were strictly forbidden for his people. Sex was out of the equation.  
Peter tried to understand too but obviously he was disappointed….

 

Peter being disappointed meant that Ronan was incompetent as a lover, as future life mate. 

 

And he himself couldn’t bear the feeling of seeing Peter unhappy too.

 

He would gladly battle thousand galactic wars if that could get rid of Peter’s sad expression. But unfortunately, relationship didn’t work that way…

 

Ronan even had Korath do the research about Terran relationship. 

By the time Ronan and Peter got together, Korath would already become an expert about Terran thingy…..

 

He reported that Terran couples would meet and spend time together. They would kiss, touch, and even have sexual intercourse during their relationship even before marriage. Somehow, it depended on each couple and their cultural diversities. Ronan people’s tradition considered being very conservative and impossibly old-fashioned compared to Terran, that got Ronan glare at Korath but he just reported the truth.

 

He recalled Peter’s words….

 

_”I just want you to kiss me, touch me, hold me…. Like a couple would do….”_

 

In which Ronan was speechless because he couldn’t do that for Peter. And Peter, always cheerful, playful and lovable Peter was silent as well, like he had to unwillingly accept. 

 

Ronan was close to biting his own finger when an officer approached and reported to Korath who was standing near his throne, Korath then approached and reported to him.

 

“Master, there’s one ship approached Dark Aster and requested to meet you, sir” 

 

Ronan narrowed his eyes, which sane living would approach his warship during war time like this, and even requested to meet him? 

 

Wait a minute……….

 

The officer reported something again and Korath looked startled, he immediately reported to his master.

 

“It was Peter Quill, master”

 

Holy Jonar…………..

 

Ronan stood up from his throne and left the throne hall immediately, all the council participants on screens were stunted and confused, the discussed topic was left in the air and nobody knew how to proceed when suddenly the Supreme Accuser who was a chief commander of this war just suddenly disappeared…….

 

 

 

Peter’s m-ship was stopped and threatened to be shot down as he was trying to pilot it to Dark Aster.

 

Holy shit, the ship looked even more humongous and scary closer, Ronan mentioned he had an ancient war ship but Peter didn’t expect this….

 

And Ronan wouldn’t pick up his call… Damn, he was going to die being shot to bits right in front of his boyfriend’s warship here….

 

‘You have permission to board Dark Aster’

 

The voice from his intercom informed, Peter wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

 

The threatening ships surrounded him moments ago, now began to escort him to Dark Aster and Peter breathed out heavily, he had never been this relieved…

 

 

 

 

Ronan was rushing to the docking bay where hundreds of blackish space ships were docked. 

Peter was looking here and there surrounded by Ronan’s Sakaaran soldiers when he arrived. 

 

“Ronan!” Peter’s face brightened up immediately at the sight of the man.

“Peter, what are you doing here? It is not safe right now” Ronan approached him, his two big hands grabbed Peter’s arms firmly that Peter flinched. 

 

“I…er…..I saw your position on the device that it’s not very far from me… so I just wanna visit you… Are you angry?” 

Peter asked with small voice, he was afraid that Ronan would be angry at him for acting on his own and visiting Ronan’s ship without notice.  
But holy mother… Ronan in his full armor looked so badass.. and hot… yes, very hot.

 

“I am not angry, I’m worried… about your safety. The area around here was announced as war zone already, it is not safe for you to come…..” 

Violet eyes looked right into Peter’s pair of green eyes, he thanked Jonar that Peter wasn’t shot down before he arrived Dark Aster.

“Guess I should watch more news…..” Peter scratched his head and Ronan narrowed his eyes… yep Peter knew that was lame excuse.

 

“So why are you here, Peter?” Ronan asked him again.

“I…er… I…. I miss you Ronan…” Peter decided to tell the truth, to be honest with his feeling.

 

Ronan narrowed his eyes again.

 

“We just met yesterday”

“We did… and I miss you already, can you believe that?” 

 

Peter knew damn well that he was being totally nonsense, he broke through war zone just to see his boyfriend and to tell him that he missed him….. 

Even when his boyfriend might not feel the same.

 

Ronan took a deep breath.

 

“I hate to break it to you but I am very busy… I am actually in war council right now” 

“I know…. I just wanted to see your face, Ronan” 

 

“Peter, why are you doing this? You risked your life into the warzone just to see me? You could have been shot down, you could have died”

A man like Ronan had never done anything without thinking it through, his Empire and his people’s safety and security relied on his hands for too many occasions. He would always act on plans and reasons to minimize the risk as much as possible. He would never understand why Peter would risk his life just to see him…..

“Yeah…. sounds crazy, isn’t it?” Peter laughed with himself too, bitterly. The more he looked into Ronan’s handsome face, the more bitter he felt.

 

“I don’t understand this……” Ronan couldn’t figure that out… and why Peter was smiling but his eyes seemed very sad. 

“You don’t have to understand, Ronan… Just know that I really like you.. and I wish that we could be together, like really together…..”  
Peter touched Ronan’s face, he looked through the war paint and the intimidating black armor, into the violets eyes of a man that he really had strong feeling for, he was sure he never liked anyone as much as he liked Ronan….

 

Not just being blue and freakin’ handsome, but Ronan actually cared about him. He listened to Peter when Peter got some story to tell. He always listened quietly and smiled softly to Peter. 

Hell, Peter had met lots of guys before, not to mention most of them were blue thou, none of them treated him like the way Ronan did. They never really listened or cared about what Peter said, they just wanna get a piece of him.

 

But Ronan treated him with respect, with sincerity, seriousness that Peter had never received before since he was young on Earth or since he became a ravager. 

 

Because Ronan was a man full of honour himself.

 

It was just something that Peter wanted to be treated like a normal couple but Ronan couldn’t give it to him and it just drove him insane. 

 

“Supreme Accuser, the council requires your presence…..”

 

One of the officers reported and Ronan growled, that poor officer bowed and retreated for his dear life immediately.

 

Oh dear god… Ronan in his armor and on duty was so aggressive, it was very intimidating but at the same time he also looked very precious in Peter’s eyes, especially when he was close to pouting…. 

//Repeat, Peter thought that Ronan, in black armor and black paint being all aggressive, was precious, repeat//

 

“I have to go…..” Ronan told Peter, disappointed. 

“It’s okay… I understand….” Peter looked longingly as Ronan took his hand rested on his face and kissed on it. Peter thought that he might blush a little.

 

“You’ll go to war?” Peter asked before Ronan released his hand.

“Yes….” Ronan nodded, his eyes fixed on Peter’s young face.

“When will the war end and when will we meet again?” 

“I cannot give you the answer now…..”

 

Peter was not very impressed with the answer. He knew Ronan had conquered thousands of war but he could not know for sure that his boyfriend would come out of the war safely as always. 

 

“Will we see each other again?” Peter asked, uncertainty filled his heart.

“I will contact you as soon as the war ends” Ronan reassured him.

 

“Ronan, kiss me” Peter whispered and leaned closer to Ronan.

“What?” Ronan responded, confused.

“I don’t know when we will meet again so can you kiss me now” Peter rested his hands on Ronan’s chest. His green eyes were pleading.

 

Ronan looked around him for the moment, all the soldiers, both Kree and Sakaaran, immediately looked away, pretended they didn’t exist.

 

For short moment that Peter thought Ronan would kiss him. Instead his blue fingers touched his face. 

 

“You know no matter how much I wanted to, I can’t…..” 

 

A blue thumb caressed Peter’s lips, like he wanted to kiss those with his own lips, but he couldn’t…. 

 

Peter looked into those violet eyes and felt his chest was weightless…. Like his heart was not there anymore.

 

“I know…..” He responded softly.

 

Before tiptoeing to kiss on Ronan’s cheek, close to his lips.

 

“Goodbye Ronan”

 

Violet eyes widened at the words and Peter’s sad smile was the last thing he saw.

 

“Peter, where are you going?” Ronan asked as the young man turned away and was walking away from him.

“I’m going back, of course” Peter replied without looking back.

“Peter, it is not safe out there. You can’t just go” 

“I’m fine, Ronan. Don’t worry” Peter managed to get on his m-ship.

 

Ronan couldn’t believe that Peter would just ignore his words and managed to fly off Dark Aster, he never experienced disobedience before, he had to watch Peter’s ship fly off right in front of his eyes and couldn’t do anything. He somehow ordered two ships to follow and escort Peter’s ship out, ensure that Peter would be out of the war zone safely.

 

Then he had to return to the war council.

 

But Peter’s word was bugging him…. What did Peter mean “goodbye”………….

 

 

 

Eclector,

 

While Yondu was sitting worried on his console, the controller informed him that Peter’s m-ship had moved from where he stopped which should be the Kree warship. He was thinking of calling the boy again but then the boy called in himself. Good, for the first time in millennium the boy knew what he should do! He pressed the receiver.

 

“Boy, ya better get ur ass………….”

 

“YONDUUUUUUUUUU!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” 

 

Yondu didn’t finish his sentence when the sound of howling cry pierced through his ears that he had to flinch, the screen showed the image of Peter wailing like there was no tomorrow.

 

Everybody’s mouth dropped and shocked at the image of crying Peter.

 

“Ya ‘right, boy?” Yondu finally could get his words out, still couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“I just…..*sniff* I just…..*sniff sniff*…. I just BROKE UP WITH RONAN!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!”  
And continued sobbing pitifully.

 

Yondu slowly turned to Kraglin who was equally shocked, they both turned back to the screen and Peter was spooning ice-cream into his mouth.

 

“For real, boy?” Yondu asked again, still disbelief.

 

“Yeah! I just told him goodbye….” Peter spooned another chunk of ice-cream into his mouth while he was still sniffing and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

 

“You did…?” Yondu had sour face with the boy’s appearance right now. 

 

Crying and eating ice-cream and crying more and eating ice-cream more…. Damn…..

 

“This is SUCKS!!! Love sucks! Relationship sucks! Universe sucks!!!!” And continued wailing very loudly.

 

“ ‘right ‘right… just come back here first, k? and we’ll talk about it” Yondu said tiredly, he shook his head, the boy’s condition right now gave him migraine.

“..umm…I’mma bak…ther….” Peter mumbled while spooning ice-cream into his mouth. His crying face was still sniffing.

 

And the line was cut, Yondu sighed heavily and dumped himself on his console, exhausted. 

 

“Da hell was that?” Yondu asked, mostly to himself. He had never seen the boy being so lunatic like that before, it was almost insane.

“I think he just got broken-heart, captain” Kraglin commented, his face looked both pained and sour. 

 

“Tsk.. I don’t even know if I should laugh or cry” Yondu never experienced his boy being like this and he didn’t really know how to handle it.

 

Scold him? Nah…. He was heartless but not that heartless.

Lecture him? Hm…. Sounded so boring, the boy never listened anyway.

Cry with him? That might even scare the shit outta boy instead.

Mock him? Sounded tempting, maybe he should do that.

 

“Maybe I should take him to Contraxia next time, they have male sex bots too” Yondu spoke up.

“Captain…. He doesn’t want sex, he wants relationship” Kraglin objected, it was Kraglin who knew all here.

“Who da heck wants relationship in this universe?! Only a stupid one, like him!” Yondu pointed at the screen that Peter’s image used to display.

“He’s a Terran…. Maybe that’s important to him” Kraglin commented, again he knew all, he seriously should go do something more worthwhile rather than being a ravager.

“Ya right……” Yondu sighed heavily.

 

He was glad… damn, he could blow up the nearest planet as a celebration firework for this! His boy finally realized that he and that damn Kree weren’t possible! He had to learn it the hard way so he’d finally understand.  
But the boy’s crying face really did disturb his peace of mind.

 

Son of a motherfucker…. He really wanna fly an arrow into that thick Kree skull for this…..

 

His face turned seriously dark and murderous without him realizing it but the ravagerlings wouldn’t breathe a word.

 

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

 

Peter’s M-ship, somewhere in the galaxy

 

 

Peter was lying lifelessly on his ship cockpit’s floor, face-down. An empty ice-cream container was rolling around on the floor not too far from him.

 

This was fucking sucks. 

 

He just said goodbye to the man of his dream.

 

When they didn’t even make out yet….

 

That was right, a young stupid ravager named Peter Quill had broken into a war zone to see his boyfriend’s handsome face and he didn’t even get a decent hot kiss in return….

 

He was sniffing, face down on the floor that he might never cleaned it since the ship was bought from the second-hand shop but who cared now. The rolling ice-cream container too…. Peter had been working out lately since he finally got a hot blue boyfriend of his own coz he wanna look good so when they eventually needed to take off their clothes, he might have some decency to impress his man…..

 

But nope… that never gonna happen anymore, so he just devoured a whole bucket of ice-cream coz he couldn’t care less.

 

Peter had set the ship on auto-pilot so he could lay on the floor, be all dramatic he wanna be. 

 

He lazily turned over so his watery eyes would look up to the cockpit ceiling as aimlessly as he was facing down the floor.

 

Would Ronan be missing him too? Or he was the only one being dramatic here? He sighed heavily, yeah it should be like that… a man of Ronan’s position wouldn’t waste time to be dramatic about love and relationship like a teenage Terran like him. 

 

He didn’t even call Peter yet… Although his subconscious was yelling at him that the man was fighting WAR, he would be busy of course…. But Peter couldn’t help feeling he was neglected here. 

 

If he could turn back time, maybe he’d just marry the guy once he was proposed on that day but that wouldn’t happen anymore, plus Ronan said he was still very busy with wars for his Empire, he wouldn’t have time for Peter anyway…. Shit, fuck you Kree Empire. 

 

Peter glanced at the black communicator device that was still lying lifelessly on the ship console, just like Peter himself, no sign that Ronan would call, Peter sighed again. Expectation was such a mean torturer. 

 

_”I am certain that was destiny”_

 

…….Destiny your blue ass, Ronan…. 

 

Peter wiped another tear from his eye… maybe he should have more ice-cream.

 

Suddenly, he heard explosion and it sent vibration to his ship. 

 

Peter got up from the floor he was lying and wailing immediately. His instinct told him something was wrong.

 

He went up to his console as fast as he could and he saw one of Kree ship that was escorting him from Ronan’s humongous ship was shot down. 

 

“Holy shit!! What da heck!!!” He took control of his ship immediately and dodged the nearest incoming shot in semi-second.

 

“Fuck!!!!” 

 

That was right! He was in the war zone! It absolutely was not time to sulk like a broken-heart teenage at all! 

 

Another Kree ship left was shot down seconds later. Holy Mother! Shit just turned real!!

 

At the same time, his right wing was shot and his ship lost balance immediately. 

 

He tried to continue navigating the ship with that, at least got out of the war zone first, when his left wing was shot too. 

 

The emergency alarm roared and auto-belt fastened.

 

“What kind of a day is this! Fuck my life!!!!” 

 

Peter managed to scream as the m-ship was descending to the nearest planet……..

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

Eclector,

 

 

Yondu was polishing some of his toys on the console when one of the alarm went off, it was not loud but it was also not a good sign. He flung off his seat and went to the controller in a blink.

 

“What’s going on!” He demanded the answer.

“It’s Quill, captain…… his ship was disabled….likely to be shot down” 

 

Yondu’s blood turned cold immediately. 

 

“FUCK! How could that be!! Do you have the location!” Yondu shouted. 

 

“Quill’s location was on BN-108-234-RVP before it went offline, captain” 

“Can we go get him, captain?!” Kraglin suggested, he started to freak out.

“No…it’s still in the war zone, and the very dangerous one…..”

 

Yondu’s eyes fixed on the location of the red beeping spot on the screen. He felt his heart was on fire and frozen ice at the same time as he saw the boy’s position but he couldn’t do nothing!!

 

His hands hit the panel hard, he was breathing heavily before his red eyes looked up with the most murderous look in the universe.

 

“The fuck with it!! I ain’t care about the fucking warzone anymore!! I ain’t care if that’s fucking Kree or fucking hell war! If ma boy got shot down! They GOTTA PAY!!!!!” 

 

Yondu roared and everybody threw their hands up and roared too.

 

Those stupid war maniacs really got on his nerves this time. They crossed the fucking line! 

 

He hit the button on the console. 

He would make sure to give them the freakin’ war they so much wanted! But he ain’t doing this alone.

 

‘Udonta, to whom do we owe this pleasure’ 

 

Familiar low thick voice responded from the intercom.

 

“It’s Quill… his ship was shot down… in the warzone” Yondu mustered his will to speak, it pained him to even spit the words out.

 

Then the atmosphere of overall interaction changed suddenly, to the very deadly serious one……….

 

 

To be continue…………

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETERRR....RR..RRR.RR.RRRRR


	3. Dragon's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Peter was captured and Ronan received an important message.
> 
>  

 

 

Peter’s ship was shot down and had to do emergency landing on one isolated planet, rough one. If auto-seatbelt wasn’t activated he might lose some limbs due to harsh crashing already.

 

He ended up in some kind of forest, deserted one, hopefully. He unfastened the seatbelt and grabbed his guns. His ship was not very horizontal so he gotta be careful with his step, it was not the first time he wrecked ships anyway….

 

Did the other two Kree ships make it? Damn… he felt bad, they got shot down because of him, because he stubbornly left, what did Ronan say? It was dangerous and I shouldn’t just leave… Maybe he should learn to listen to his boyfriend sometimes… or ex-boyfriend already?! Whatever! 

 

The device! 

That was right, he better called Ronan now! Hopefully he’d pick up.

 

Peter rushed to grab the device and he was about to call Ronan.

 

“CRACK!!!” 

 

His ship was suddenly torn open from the top. 

 

His face was greeted by the warm sunlight through the beautiful natural scenery of greenish trees…. 

 

And a big metallic robot face…..

 

Peter was shocked he totally forgot how to move or even blink. Was this fucking real? Did he get concussion on the head and start hallucinating? Because that big ass scary robot face must not be real! 

 

Until its red lazor optics fixed on him.

 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Then he started to flee for his god damn life.

 

Holy Freakin’ Mother Joseph Jesus Mary Poppins!!!!!! That shit was fucking scary!! He was going to die hereeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

Dark Aster,

 

Ronan had finished war council and about to prepare the entire army fleet for war.

When his device beeped red.

He was very busy with the council that he didn’t really pay attention to his personal communicator device, he wasn’t sure how many times Peter had called him but now he hoped that Peter called to say he was already out of the warzone safely.

 

“Peter, did you arrive home safely?” Ronan spoke through the device once he picked up.

 

“….My name is Stakar Ogord……” 

 

Ronan froze with the unfamiliar voice suddenly. How could anybody else call his device? It was personal direct line only with Peter.

 

“Now let me save time for ya. The reason I hacked your communicator system because my grandson’s ship was reportedly shot down on one planet in you maniacs’ warzone and I wanna inform you that in case you’re ignorant…..” 

 

Ronan was speechless, how could his device got hacked! Although it was his personal device not the central military communication hub but it was as heavily secured. 

 

“Your grandson?” Ronan wouldn’t normally talk to some mere hacker but this one was totally not mere hacker… this was phenomenon.

 

“Peter Quill is my grandson” The voice responded and Ronan’s blood froze.

 

Peter was shot down!?

 

“Now every god damn second counts but let me tell you somethin’. I’m not a big fan of Kree but my boy likes you… and part of this because of his own recklessness so I’mma give you a chance. You have 15 minutes to go and get him out of there safely. After that, we’ll break in to get him and hunt down the scumbag that shot him down ourselves coz we never care shit about this fuckin’ warzone anyway……”

 

Ronan absorbed the information quietly.

 

“I don’t care who you are or what you’re capable of… if ya can’t do this, you don’t deserve him and his feeling. You understand?” 

“I understand” Ronan’s rigid voice said with dangerous violet eyes.

 

“Good…. You got only one chance. Please don’t fuck it up”

 

With that, the line was cut and his device went silent.

 

Ronan was partly confused partly alarmed but if what he’d been told was true then he had to act quick!  
He pressed on the device to search for Peter’s location immediately, the matter of how his device got hacked would be handled later.

 

The location shown on the device was still in the red war zone. One isolated deserted primitive planet that was suspected to be the enemy’s secret base called “Locas”. 

Ronan instructed those two escort ships to flash the white light that was used to ask for emergency travelling through warzone that meant the travellers were diplomat or woman and children or medical patience that needed to be out of the warzone urgently. But they were still shot down, the enemy had absolutely no war ethics at all.

 

And Peter…….

 

_”Goodbye Ronan…..”_

 

His blood turned boiling hot in a blink, his violet eyes saw only red, and every fiber of his being screamed extermination.

 

“Korath! Prepare my stealth ship! Now!” Ronan barked order and rushed to the ship docking bay in a blink.

“Master! Where are you heading!” Korath followed his master, not everyone could keep up Ronan’s inhuman speed.

“Peter’s ship and our two ships were shot down on Locas! Order the fleet to the location!” Ronan barked order as he was boarding his stealth ship, the fastest ship on Dark Aster.

“What about the official war plan, Master!?” Korath knew about the war plan and it was totally on the opposite side of the warzone.

“Leave the war plan! For now do as I command!” Ronan roared and Korath flinched.

 

Never in history had he served master Ronan that master would just abandon the war plan. Master Ronan always did everything according to war plan or he might improvise in case that would finish off the enemy even sooner and he always conquered. 

Ronan boarded the ship and the ship took off in seconds, Korath would not doubt his master’s decision now. He turned to command his subordinates and got into the ship himself.

 

 

Outer ring, outside the warzone,

 

 

“Thank you, Mainframe” Stakar’s low thick accent said after he cut the line.

“Dun mention it, daddy” Mainframe’s cheery voice was heard from one screen.

 

That was right, Mainframe could hack into any electronic device, even the formidable Kree warlord’s personal communicator device.

 

“Did he just threaten and order the Kree Accuser around?” Another thick voice commented through another screen, it appeared to be the mountain man, Charlie 27.

“He surely did….” Aleta Ogord replied plainly with dangerous smile.

“But he said “please”” Martinex commented too.

“It was polite threatening and ordering around then” Mainframe concluded.

Krugarr lightened up the word “Seems Legit” in front of him.

 

“Why ya gotta give that son of a motherfucker 15 minutes!!” Then one raspy voice roared from another screen. 

“Calm down, Yondu. To be fair, the boy did this to himself, it was only fair to have his Kree man go in and save his ass” Stakar’s plain but dangerous voice responded.

“I say, we break in and shoot those motherfuckers’ freakin’ ass for shooting ravager’s ship down!” Yondu roared again, his temper was well known to everyone, especially if it concerned his only boy…

“We would if it was not warzone, it was only legit to have the war partakers act first. Give them some chance, Udonta. After 15 minutes we’re more than ready to give someone hell anyway” 

 

Stakar and everyone had blaster guns in their hands, several ravager ships were line up at the outer ring right outside the warzone, always ready to break in and create some freakin’ disturbing disaster. 

 

They all gathered for just one person, their little Star Lord, Peter Quill.

 

Once Stakar received contact from Yondu, he then informed every single unit and they all abandoned any ongoing business to gather up here, the number of ships kept increasing, soon all hundred units of Ravagers would all be here. This was one emergency call that all units would be summoned.

 

Because nobody fucked with their little Star Lord.

 

Especially Stakar, behind his calm atmosphere and kind smile, he would gladly become someone’s worst nightmare in the galaxy if any living crossed his boy, his precious grandson. 

Now Yondu might know it that he was doing this partly for Peter’s relationship, the boy liked that Kree man and he seemed to be happy with him, it was just some cultural differences that caused his frustration and his own idiocy that caused this incident because he was basically…. teenager. Anyhow, he just wanted the man to prove himself, if the man really loved his grandson, he would definitely not fail this. 

 

Every unit remained waiting calmly, included Yondu, because he had to. Even when his heart was on fire.

 

“Have some faith in our boy, he knows how to survive, we taught him well” Stakar said to Yondu and he just snorted.

 

 

 

Locas, secret base

 

“Tell me, weakling. Are you a spy for Kree?” 

“Dude, seriously? Do I look like a spy with bright red jacket? Seriously? And is there any part of me that looks like Kree? If you know please do tell me because I ain’t never see any body part of a Kree too!!!!” 

 

Peter was pissed off which also confused the mech that was interrogating him. 

 

Damn you stupid robotic alien for reminding him the sad truth that he had never seen any actual naked Kree, thanks so much and fuck you!

 

Peter was captured and taken to the secret base. He was brought to some kind of space ship which appeared to be their headquarter too. His hands were cuffed and he was being interrogating heavily which he was so willingly cooperative. 

 

“Then why you were escorted by two of Kree ships” The same mech still continued questioning him.

“Because I’m weak and vulnerable. I can never hurt a fly” Peter answered with the most dramatic angelic face, he even blinked repeatedly.

The mech was confused.

 

“Tin man dude, come on. I have nothing to do with your war. Just let me be on my way, give me a lift would be really nice too coz you wrecked my ship, I’ll send the repair bill later” 

Peter said like everything was perfectly fine, it was just misunderstanding and he was kind enough to just walk away from them without too much of a fuss, because he was that awesome.

 

And when the interrogating mech started to get really frustrated, another mechanical voice interrupted. 

 

“Leave him be, with that level of intelligence, I’m sure he’s nothing for the Kree” The big strong mean looking silver mech who was sitting on the main console that looked like a throne said.

 

Peter now narrowed his eyes, being talked down by a mean looking robotic alien was the last thing he needed, especially today, after breaking up with his boyfriend!

 

“Hey, that’s not nice to say. I didn’t get to finish high-school coz I was abducted first but I’m sure not that dumb!” Peter talked back, he didn’t care who da hell that mean mech was, he was in a bad mood today.

“You flew around in warzone freely and still credit yourself a smart being. You human race never cease to impress me” The big mean looking mech replied, clearly being sarcastic and Peter grunted throaty displeased sound.

 

“We decided to shoot down a ship being escorted with two Kree ships flashing white light in anticipation to get some worthy confidential information or some important person of the Kree that we can use as a hostage to get leverage towards them…. But what we got is this mouthy Terran who doesn’t know when to shut up….. This might be the very first mistake a supreme race like us made”

The same mech who seemed to be a leader gave speech with resentment. 

 

“You’re too kind, mech dude, I’m flattered” Peter responded, he was clearly pretending to be deeply touched. 

 

“What business the Kree have with the likes of you anyway” As smart mouth and unworthy the Terran seemed to be, the leader mech couldn’t help being curious.

“My clan don’t do business with the Kree, you should get yourself some study, you know, mech dude?” Peter responded with I-don’t-care face he learned from the best, Yondu.

 

Red lazor optics fixed on him and he began to think that maybe he should be a little quieter.

 

“I’m so sure the Kree won’t do business with the likes of you. They considered themselves superior than any other races, including our race. When actually we are the race of supreme intelligence and capability so we need to teach them a lesson” The big silver robot started to give speech again and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Uh-huh… tell me ‘bout it, totally interesting” Peter felt he was going to fall asleep soon if this mech dude continued. His cuffed hand scratched his face.

“Have you any idea that we can just crush you like a worthless piece of rat” The mech stood from his console, his mechanical step came directly to where Peter was sitting on the floor. Damn, he looked kinda intimidating this close, but not too intimidating, he had been living on Eclector his whole life, he could handle things well.

 

“I know but what’s the point of keeping me here man? I’m clearly nothing worthy to your so called honorable war. Perhaps not even worth your time killing me so just let me go home, k? I miss my dad” Peter tried to give the most innocent blink, hopefully it would work with robot dudes.

 

Then one of the small robot came in.

 

“General Zeon, we’ve inspected the communicator device this mere human carry with him. It was assembled and registered as highly private and secure line, communicate directly with only one person” That robot reported.

“Hey! Who gave you permission to inspect my device!” Peter yelled but none of them paid any attention. Peter never behaved well anytime he was under arrest or captured anyway, now was no difference. 

 

“It is the direct line to Ronan the Supreme Accuser, the chief commander of this war” 

 

And the hall went deadly silent.

 

Oops….. Peter thought.

 

Said General turned to Peter, his red lazor optics now gleaming dangerously.

 

“You got a direct communication line with that Kree Supreme Accuser, now that sounds interesting” His mechanical voice turned much colder than before.

“I stole it. I’m a ravager, I steal things, you know?” Peter responded in a heartbeat.

But the next second, the leader mech approached him and grabbed his neck so fast he didn’t even see that coming.

 

“Tell me everything you know!!!” The mech threatened.

“Take it easy, Megatron, I wish I could tell you something but I don’t know anything about this damn war” Peter tried to calm the mech down, honestly, he didn’t know a damn thing!

“What is Megatron?” The mech asked, confused.

 

“You don’t know? He’s a leader of Decepticons, he’s silver large mech mean-looking with temper issue just like you! He was very frustrated mech because he never won over the Autobots and he even got a thing for Optimus Prime, maybe that’s the main reason why he was so frustrated all the time coz he never really had his feeling sorted out with Optimus Prime….” 

 

The hall went silent.

 

“What an absurd story and what it has to do with me!” The silver mech roared.

“You asked me! I just tell you the true story!” Well, maybe not 100% true but Peter was sure as hell Megatron was hot for Optimus Prime, he was young when he watched the series but he could figure things out.

“Tell me why you have a direct contact with the Accuser!!” The mech punched on the metal wall behind Peter, started to be pissed off.

 

“You wanna know why? Sure! I’ll tell you why! I got his contact because he was my boyfriend! A really hot boyfriend that I was dating with! But our date got cut shorter and shorter, you know why? Because he has to do stupid war with you stupid robot dudes! And I had to even break up with him because of you! You and your stupid war! If we had more time together I swear I could figure out ways to make him kiss me already! But because of your stupid war! I had to break up with him when we didn’t even have a hot kiss yet!!! Now where can I get a hot blue boyfriend like that in the galaxy! I blame you stupid Decepticons-alike!!!!”

 

“Silence!!!” General Zeon swore he could smell his hearing sensor burnt because of that.

 

“That’s all I can tell you stupid mech! Now let me go home coz I ain’t know a thing to help you doing war with my boyfriend…. Ex-boyfriend maybe” Peter was sulking again when remembered that he just said goodbye to Ronan already. 

The man might not even care that he got shot down and captured too. Peter wanna shed tear just thinking about that tendency. Gosh, he wanted ice-cream….

 

Then the alarm was roaring throughout the hall that got everybody’s attention.

 

“That’s main alarm, what’s going on!” General Zeon spoke to the intercom.

 

He didn’t even get a response back when the sound of explosion hit, the vibration even sent Peter rolling on the floor.

 

“We are under attack, General!” The panic voice from the intercom responded. 

“What!! By who!!” 

 

“It appeared to be Kree stealth ship, General! It just flew right into us and destroyed half of our base!” 

“What!!!”

 

 

The other side of the base,

 

After sudden crash and explosion of a stealth ship that cause the wrack of the base by half. Several robotic soldiers surrounded the burning ship wreck with caution and weapons in their hands.

 

When a man stepped out of the burning wreck with a big hammer in his hand and very pissed off face. 

 

The soldiers might experience fear for the first time in their mechanical lives.

 

“It’s him! The chief commander of this war! Ronan the Accuser!” 

 

The panic voice reported through the intercom before another explosion was heard followed by metal crashing and mechanical voice screaming then the intercom went silent.

 

Peter’s heart beat faster as the name was mentioned.

 

“Ronan……” He murmured to himself, the thought of Ronan being here to rescue him or even not rescuing him, only Ronan being here had his eyes start to water.

 

“Grab him! We might get to use him!” General Zeon ordered and one mech soldier came to pull Peter from the floor.

“Fuck you stupid mech!” Peter tried to get away but the mech got him and they had pretty tight grab.

“Prepare all the weapons we have!” General barked order into the intercom to whichever soldiers who were still online. 

 

“If my base was destroyed because of you, weakling. I will make sure you’ll pay for it painfully” Red lazor optics fixed on Peter with the most blood-thirst mechanical voice.

“Well luckily I’m a ravager, we never pay” Peter spitted back with his chin up even when he was captured, tightly.

 

The robot then snatched Peter roughly that he grunted……

 

 

To be continue……

 

 

....................................................................................................................

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RONANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	4. Dragon's Breathing Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Peter's confession and Ronan's sacrifice
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

Burning fire, explosion, metal crashing and disembodying were all around the place, robotic screaming could be heard too if some of them were highly developed and started to be dramatic like human…. 

Pieces of lifeless offline robots were scattered throughout the place.

 

“You shot down and captured one human! Where is he!!!” 

 

Extremely angry voice accompanied with burst out fire behind his trail only made him even more terrifying. 

 

Blast after blast shots aimed at him attempted to injure or even stop the warlord from advancing into the base were totally fruitless. Black teeth gritted with angry growl before he wielded the hammer in his hand, the immensely strong vibration sent all the robots fly away immediately. 

 

Strong hand grabbed one of the injured robots up.

 

“Tell me! Where is the human that you captured!!!”

 

The robotic soldier just panicked and muttered something incoherent, apparently he had no idea how to answer or he was malfunctioned already. Its red optics were here and there, couldn’t even focus. Ronan grunted dissatisfied before crushing the metallic face he was grabbing, sent the robot offline in peace.

 

“Who’s in charge of this base! Come out and fight me! NOW!!!”

 

The dark warlord roared angrily. Seemed like he wouldn’t stop the rampage anytime soon or until he got what he wanted. Or even he already got what he wanted, his wrath and destructive behavior wouldn’t just cease easily… anyone could ask his past enemies… only that none of those survived to tell the story, some races and planets didn’t even exist now.

He actually wasn’t extremely savage or cruel, he usually forgave children who ran into him unintentionally or was on his way, when their parents were mostly shocked and fell unconscious. 

He just got some temper-issues….

 

As Ronan was approaching into the center of the base with every firm step. Giant metallic pair of feet appeared in front of him and blocked his way.

 

He glanced up, it was a 10 meters tall gigantic robot!

 

Its red optics fixed on him and he didn’t even blink. Instead, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance and his face was still pissed-off, very pissed-off. 

 

The gigantic silver robot heaved its fist before hitting it down with all its might, aiming at the Kree warlord. 

 

Ronan lifted his bare hand to the attack as the fist fell down on him with the loud clash, the impact sent the surrounding robot soldiers reeling and collapsed on the ground.

 

The giant metal fist was completely stopped and the warlord didn’t even budge from his spot. He blocked the giant fist so effortlessly.  
Gleaming violet eyes glanced up to the robot’s red optics and the giant robot started to experience fear for the first time since it was assembled. Its fist and frame started to shake uncontrollably. 

 

“I have no time for a scrap like you” 

 

Raw rumbling voice spitted through black gritted teeth before he wielded the hammer in his other hand up, the strike sent the giant robot fly up in the air like a ragged doll in front of all stunted robotic soldiers who were just watching 10 meters tall robot sent flying with open intakes before falling down with loud crash and the ground shook. That hit must have gotten its screws loosened in some places.

 

“Stop right there! Accuser!!”

 

Another mechanical voice rose up in the middle of commotion.

Ronan turned to the voice and he saw a silver mech standing at the gate of the headquarter spaceship.

 

“Are you looking for….this?” The silver mech lifted his hand with a body in his grip.

Violet eyes widened at the scene before him.

 

“Peter!!” He shouted out.

“Ronannnn!!” Peter cried out at the same time was trying to squirm in the robot’s grab, but the grab was very tight and his two hands were still cuffed. 

 

But he glanced at Ronan’s direction…. 

It was Ronan, it was really him…. Ronan came to rescue him from this mean frustrated robot….  
The thought almost brought Peter to tears. 

And he looked so freaking badass, so pissed-off and so strong and so handsome. How could he manage to look so heroic and so dreadful at the same time. Flaming fire and robotic wrack parts surrounded him even made him look more badass…….

Peter silently took back his goodbye said to Ronan right that freakin’ moment.

 

But maybe that was not the most important topic right now……

 

“Stay where you are! Or else I’m going to crush this weakling in my hand………” Silver mech announced cold-bloodedly and tightened his grip even more that Peter winced, sent him out of his thought right away.

“Let me go! You stupid mech!!! Get your feeling sorted out with the Prime and leave me alone!!” As scared as Peter was, he managed to kick the robot’s torso once.

But the grab was tightened again and Peter yelped painfully.

 

Ronan was even more enraged at the sight of Peter being captured and tortured, his violet eyes saw only red, his black teeth gritted, his breathe labored and his grunt became more animalistic.

 

“Let him go NOW! He has nothing to do with this war!! This is so dishonorable!!!” 

 

Ronan roared angrily. 

Not so many times in his life that he was this angry! He saw everything in red and ready to burn the galaxy down with his bare hands.

 

“Well well… what have we got here… We are supreme intelligent race and we will do everything to achieve our victory. Tell me Accuser, how about your life in exchange for this pathetic Terran….”  
The silver mech grin evilly, its mechanical voice even sounded more cold-bloodedly than before.

 

Peter who was still in the tight grip of this mean mech suddenly looked up to that ugly robot face and looked at Ronan, he shook his head in attempt to communicate with the warlord. He would never let anyone die because of him, especially his hot boyfriend!

 

“What……” The warlord gritted his teeth, darken violet eyes were gleaming all murderous. 

“Or I shall tear this weakling…. part by part… until you realize you should surrender….” Its chilling mechanical voice announced before its other hand came in to grab some part of Peter. 

“Fuck! You sick bastard mech! Get off me!!” Peter squirmed even more, his legs still tried to kick the other metal hand off of him. But that hand finally grabbed one of his legs and was about to do something nasty like pulling or crushing it and Peter silently screamed with himself and gritted teeth, he would never let anyone use him against Ronan like this!

 

“Stop!!! I surrender!!!”

 

The warlord announced. That got everyone’s attention.

He dropped his ultimate weapon hammer on the ground and stood totally still, no sign of aggression or attack at all. Only his burning darken violet eyes.

 

“Let him go! Kill me or whatever but release him! Now!!” The warlord announced angrily. 

 

Never in his warrior life had he announced surrender. But if that was the only way to save Peter, he would gladly do it. 

He had sacrificed his fleet, he had sacrificed moons and planets for the victory of the Kree Empire and his mother planet Hala, but he would not sacrifice Peter for this war!! He couldn’t even bear the sight of Peter being tortured in front of his eyes!

 

The General mech then laughed darkly, its red optics gleamed with satisfaction.

 

“I will release him only when I see your dead body…. Soldiers! Prepare the ultimate annihilation weapon!!” 

The silver robot barked order and some parts of the base started to shift their shape into weapons.

“We’ve prepared this weapon to destroy stars however… we can always test it on you” The robot declared darkly.

 

Peter was terrified at that statement, he turned to his Kree boyfriend immediately to look at him with his full eyes and his green eyes started to water.

 

“NOOOOO!!! No! Ronan! Go away from here! Don’t die here! Don’t die here you hear me! I love you! I LOVE YOU RONAN!!!”  
Peter shouted his lungs out. He was crying and squirming for his dear life in the robot tight grip.

That was right.. he loved Ronan, he would say it now, he would say it a thousand times more until Ronan remembered it very clearly in his heart. 

 

“Peter…….” Ronan muttered to himself. 

 

Peter’s words really took him by surprise. 

Peter had said he liked Ronan, he liked Ronan very much. But he never said he loved Ronan until now.

Nobody had ever loved Ronan, had ever said Love to Ronan except his parents.

His Kree dark heart started to beat harder until it resonated all through his body. 

 

“Silence! Mewling rat!” General Zeon yelled at Peter who was still squirming.

“Let go of me! You stupid trash bin!!!” Peter kicked the arm that was grabbing him again. 

 

How dared this stupid nasty mech use him against Ronan like this! He was angry with himself that he was weak, that he was captured, that Ronan had to sacrifice his life for him to survive. But he might not even survive after this, considered how sly this robot was!

But then the metallic fingers moved up to grab his neck instead. Peter choked out immediately.

 

“UGH!!” Peter’s eyes started to black out when the grip on his throat was tightened and blocked his windpipe…. He struggled to breathe…. He couldn’t breathe…

 

“Look how weak and fragile it is…. Only slight flick of my fingers, its neck will snap……” The robot’s low mechanical voice said darkly.

 

“STOP! Kill me if you want but don’t harm him!” Ronan shouted. He breathed heavily with anger screamed in his every fiber. His body shook uncontrollably.

 

“Be sure that you kill me……. because if I don’t die I WILL CRUSH YOUR PLANET TO DUST AND ANNIHILATE UNTIL THE VERY LAST SPAWN OF YOUR RACE!!!!!!” 

 

Ronan’s extremely furious roar actually sent the surrounding robots reeling and wince.

 

“Ronan…..Ro…….” Peter only heard a glimpse of his Kree man’s decree.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tear rolled down… It hurt so much and he couldn’t breathe…. His body started to lose strength and will to struggle now.

 

He was going to die here… and his boyfriend was going to die here too. 

They were going to die.

When they didn’t even kiss properly yet….

And he was still a virgin for god of galaxy’s sake…

 

He would die a virgin…..

 

Fuck you universe… fuck you so much… and fuck myself too for causing this…..

 

“Finish him!!!” The silver mech barked order.

 

The translucent barriers were activated in front of the gate and overall the headquarter base. Then the ultimate weapon that was powered up until its full capacity and the ultra powerful beam was shot directly to the standing still Kree warlord.

 

Peter’s wet eyes opened and widened at the scene in front of him.

 

“RONANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!” His soulful screaming pierced through the air and explosion.

 

The impact caused overly bright blasting and vibration throughout the area. 

 

Countless robotic lifeless body parts were sent flying like a piece of paper, the ground and jungle trees were shaken violently, even the headquarter spaceship base was quivering all over. Without the strong barriers, the base would be blown away to pieces.

 

After the violent explosion, dark gray smoke covered all over the area, ashes of destruction everywhere, the General fixed his red optics at the sight before him and loosened his grip until the Terran fell on the floor. 

 

Peter choked and coughed, his body heaved violently, trying to inhale air into his lungs as much as possible, he almost slipped into unconscious state due to lack of air. 

His tearful face looked up at the scene in front of him but the smoke was everywhere he couldn’t see anything.  
Ronan….Ronan… where was Ronan!!!

 

Then the General robot burst out evil laughter.

 

“I have defeated the legendary Kree Accuser!!!” The silver mech proclaimed and laughed even more.

 

What!!! No…no…no no no….. NO That’s not true!!!! Peter was screaming with himself, he was shocked that he couldn’t get any of his voice out now.

 

He crawled up front with his elbows as tears rolled down his face.

 

“No….Ronan…Ronan……” Tears continued streaming down his cheek.

 

It was because of him… because of his foolishness that caused Ronan’s death. 

How was he going to live after this. After his beloved man was killed in front of his eyes. 

His heart was broken into countless pieces…… as well as his soul.

 

“Goliath! Go fetch his dead body for me! I’m going to cut his head and keep as a souvenir in my office that I have overthrown the Accuser! And we will win this war!! Lord Saturn will be thrilled to receive this good news!!!!” 

General Zeon ordered through his communication link, the giant robot who was sent flying by Ronan earlier nodded and stepped into the smoke to search for the warlord’s dead body.

 

“What about this human, General? What are we going to do with him” The guard soldier’s mechanical voice asked with weapon in his hands.

“Since it helped me defeated the Accuser, I’m going to keep it as a pet” The silver mech announced smugly.

Peter’s tearful eyes flashed angrily at the statement.

“I’mma bite your tin dick off when you sleep” Peter spitted out through his gritted teeth. 

 

He promised the nearest star he would do that, he didn’t care if it was going to cost him his life. His lover had already died because of him. Biting this stupid trash can’s dick off and caused him ultimate pain before he was killed didn’t sound so bad.

 

Suddenly, a sound of metal crashing got their attention.

 

Peter and the robots turned to the direction of the sound but couldn’t really see anything due to heavy black smoke.

 

Until a piece of object flied up in the air and hit the ground before it kept rolling until it finally stopped right in front of the gate where everybody was at.

 

It was the head of the giant robot Goliath.

 

Its distorted faceplate caused by extreme fear or pain before its death sent trauma to the heart of everyone who saw it. Its red optics were flashing weakly before it went totally offline.

 

Peter immediately looked up, behind all the dark smoke that started to vanish.

 

Stood a figure that was approaching with every firm step until it came out of the smoke.

 

Black armor cracked in some places, dark blue blood trails on his face and his body. But mostly his body was still intact and his violet eyes gleamed only murderous and lunatic. 

 

“Ronannnnn!!!” Peter called his lungs out. Unmistakably that was his Ronan! His Ronan was still alive!

 

“How can this be!!” How could he survive! That was an ultimate star annihilation weapon!  
The smug silver robot now felt fear all over its frame especially when those lunatic violet eyes were fixing on him.

 

Its red optics searched for the Terran meant to use him as a hostage again but Peter had already rolled off the scene, he got on his feet and ran away into the base, at least to be out of that nasty mech’s grab, he wouldn’t be used against Ronan again. Now Peter did what he did best, ran and hid away!!

 

The robot grunted displeased at the disappeared human, he felt trauma ran up to his mechanical spine and heart at every step of the warlord approaching.

 

“Seal all the gates! Power up the ship! Abandon this base!!!” 

He barked orders through intercom link before he ran into the ship himself and the gate sealed shut. The headquarter ship started to power up, they would surely abandon this base and never returned. At least, they must be out of the warlord’s reach first. The Kree warlord’s scary image was too unbearable even with robots!

 

All other robotic soldiers were no doubt had already fled at the scene of still alive warlord. 

 

General Zeon finally reached the cockpit, he hit the switch and the whole console lightened up. Sound of the ship had been powered up and ready to take off. But before the ship could take off, it got stuck at something and it could not go up.

 

“What happened!” The General barked out, frustrated.

“The system is ready to take off, however some part of the ship got stuck and it cannot go up, sir!” The robot guard reported.

“Fix it! Now!” Why now! When they wanna get away from this planet as soon as possible!!

 

The system immediately searched for the defection or malfunction parts and the monitor flicked on the ship part that got stuck.

 

“What…………” The robots muttered at the image.

 

The Kree warlord’s hand was grabbing at the outer part of the ship, preventing it from taking off. The ship was struggling to go up but the firm grip was much more powerful, he pulled the ship right on the ground.

 

“That is impossible! How could a mere Kree human be this strong!! Power up the ship to the full range, we will jump into the space!!” 

 

The ship started to power up to its full capacity, at the same time the warlord punched his another hand into the ship surface. 

 

Black teeth gritted, he snarled lowly as the exceptionally strong substance of the ship’s outer surface started to crack. Until his grunt became raw animalistic roar and his two hands tore the ship apart from side to side in half. 

 

The ship crashed loudly on the ground and automatically powered down. The demolition caused every robot on the ship collapse on the surface, even Peter who was trying to find the exit out of this ship but end up in the storage was sent rolling on the floor with yelp.

 

“Da heck..??” Peter poked his head up and looked everywhere with caution. 

He thought he was going to fly off with the ship as he heard the sound of powering up but then the ship went back crashing on the ground, no sign of powering up could be seen anymore. 

 

“General! Our ship was destroyed!” The robot soldier reported, its mechanical voice was panicked. 

General Zeon roared its mechanical voice up. 

That Kree Accuser was too immensely strong! He went lunatic and nobody could stop him now.

His base was destroyed! Almost all of his robotic soldiers were offline!

Was he going to be offline here too?! 

 

The chaotic noise of clashing and fighting and robotic screaming got his red optics widen in horror. The warlord must be approaching!!

 

“Find that human! It must still be on this ship!!” The silver mech still hadn’t given up easily. That Terran was clearly the warlord’s only weakness, he could still use him as leverage!

 

Peter heard the sound of fighting and clashing from afar but he was too scared to be out of his hiding place, if he had his blaster guns and his hands were not cuffed, he surely wouldn’t afraid to fight those stupid robots his ass off.

 

The sound of fighting meant that Ronan might be fighting them, his Ronan…. His Ronan was still alive and coming to save him…..

 

If both of them could make it out of here alive, Peter would personally ask Yondu to let him marry Ronan!!

He wouldn’t care shit about anything anymore! Whether he was only 19 or Ronan had to go to war regularly. He loved Ronan and he was sure Ronan loved him too. 

And most importantly, he wouldn’t want either of them to die before they could kiss and have se….. *cough cough* could be together!

If marrying the guy was the only way to permit him to be with Ronan, intimately, then so be it!

He would care about complicated Kree customs or his future husband’s annoying family relatives later…..

 

As Peter was drifting into his mind, the storage that he was crouching and hiding under was lifted up and thrown away.

 

“There you are” The mech’s ugly faceplate and voice greeted him.

 

But Peter rolled off before the robot could catch him. Damn…. He would worry about kissing and screwing with Ronan later! 

He got on his feet and ran off as fast as he could. He had been running all his life, he could surely run away from this crazy perverted robot too! 

He heard the sound of metal crashing and the silver mech’s angry growl but he wouldn’t turn back, he would run until he escaped out of here or Ronan came and rescued him!

 

Peter’s feet stopped abruptly at the crack of the ship, the ship was literally split in half, Oh my god who could have done this…? But he had no time to worry about this, he ran and jumped to the other half of the ship because that mad robot was still chasing behind him. He fell on the floor as the wrack ship was not very horizontal.

 

“Stop running you rat!!” See? Speaking of a devil.

“I will stop running when you stop chasing me! You perverted mech!” Yep, Peter had got his voice back, he’d be all good old smart mouth he always was. He got on his feet.

“My base was destroyed… all of my plans were fruitless… because of you!” The silver mech barked angrily as he was advancing.

“No, because you shot down my beloved m-ship and you captured me” So Ronan came and rescued him… yippee!! Hallelujahhh

 

“I could never imagine a low life form like you who flied around warzone freely would lead the Kree Accuser to come here and destroy my base…”

“Well…. what can I say” Peter shrugged, didn’t bother to hide his smug smile. 

 

“I will make sure that he sees you dying painfully before he……ARCK!!!” The roaring mech suddenly cried out and it made Peter flinch too.  
But Peter looked carefully… a hand… a blue hand was grabbing at the robot’s neck!

 

“How does it feel to have your own neck strangled…..” Low dark voice asked from behind.

 

“Accuser!!” The silver mech’s frame was shaking all over as the Accuser clenched and squeezed all of his important processor wires in his neck.

 

“Ronan!!!!” Peter called out happily.

It was Ronan… his Ronan… his boyfriend! Ladies and gentlemen and unisex aliens!! That was his boyfriend!! 

 

“Before you go offline…. Rest assured that I always keep my words….” Ronan’s low voice started speaking while some wires were pulled apart due to excessive force of the grip even when the silver mech was taller.

 

“I will destroy your planet and slaughter each and every robot of your race, mech and femme even small robots that just come out of sparklings….. They will die in agonizing pain and I will tell them that their race is extinct…. Because of you…..” 

 

Ronan’s words got his spine chilled in instant. The robot tried to make last attempt of fighting but the grip on his neck suddenly pulled off his head together with his whole spine out of the body with sticky fluids splashed everywhere with painful mechanical scream.

 

The scene before him was so horrific that Peter had to close his eyes and cover his ears with his cuffed hands. His eyes squeezed shut, even that robot was mean to him but he never wanted anyone to experience terrible death like that. The Ravagers were always careful before killing people, they made sure that Peter wouldn’t see any of those.

 

The robotic frame collapsed on the floor and Ronan threw the head and its spine together the other way with disgust. 

 

“Peter…..” He called to Peter who slowly opened his eyes in anticipation that everything was over….

 

And it was…. In front of him, stood a figure of a man he just confessed his love to.

 

“Come here, Peter” Ronan’s calm voice called to him. His cold-blooded aggressive tone had vanished into the air. Only his strong and kind Ronan left standing here. His Ronan.

 

The Kree man opened his arms and Peter understood immediately. After this awful tiresome stupid incident, Peter couldn’t wait to jump into his boyfriend’s strong arms! Yep, still his boyfriend.

 

Peter advanced to the man and when he was about to jump across the crack, his wrack ship part suddenly shook violently caused Peter to stumble and fall on the floor.

 

“What da heck!!” Peter cursed with himself, before he knew it, his part of the wrack ship started to power up and move away from the other part where Ronan was.

 

Ronan’s violet eyes widened at the scene, he was about to jump into the other part but his one leg stuck. He immediately looked down and found the robot’s headless frame, its arms caught his leg firmly, stopped him from moving any further.

 

How could this be possible!!

 

“……That part of the ship…. will explode in 10 seconds…..” Mechanical static unclear voice was heard.

 

Ronan looked around and found the head of the robot lying on the floor whose red optics were still flashing.

 

At the same time, the other wrack ship started to ascend in the air with shaky unstable movement.

 

“What the hell is this!?!? RONANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!” Peter called for Ronan as he was flying up in the air with the wrack part and trail of black smoke.

 

“….Now watch that human exploded…..into pieces…. with your own eyes…….”

 

 

To be continue……….

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PETERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
> RONANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	5. Kiss from the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter tells everything :D
> 
>  

 

 

Ronan smashed the robot head with his fist at once, its red optics went offline and Ronan was free from its grab.

 

He looked up in the sky again, Peter was still on that wrack ship and it was flying higher, further away from him.

 

It was too high from his jump and there was no other ship around, Korath and other Kree ships hadn’t arrived yet. He got only 10 seconds…. 10 seconds! Before that whole part would blow into pieces.

 

Ronan jumped off his wrack part and ran after it.

 

“Jump! Peter jump!!” He shouted as loud as he could.

 

“What?!” Peter who was grabbing some part of the wrack ship because he didn’t wanna be swung out of the ship in the middle of the air and smushed pitifully on the ground like mashed potato, nope! But what did his boyfriend just say??

 

“The ship is going to blow!”

“WHAT!!!!” 

 

Among the noisy sound of wrack ship taking off and all the malfunctioned system roaring alarm, he still could hear his boyfriend. He told him to jump because it was going to blow… 

Really?!?!? For real?!?!? The ship was at least 30 meters above the ground now and it still kept ascending with crazy speed. Like his shitty day wasn’t full of shit enough!!! Holy Super Crap!!!

 

5 seconds had passed now…. Only another 5 seconds left.

 

“Peter jump now! I will catch you!!!” 

 

Peter looked down on the ground where Ronan was standing and his eyes started to water….  
That was right…. Ronan would catch him… no matter what… he would catch him……

 

3…..2……

 

As Ronan’s heart was beating hard and threatened to explode in every second counting down, Peter gritted his teeth hard with trembling of his body.  
Be smushed on the ground near his boyfriend was much better than being blown into pieces in the air for sure!

 

“Da fuck with it!! Casablancaaaaaaaaaaaa” 

Peter jumped off the flying wrack ship at the last second. He had no idea why he shouted that but it just felt cool to shout something as you jump off ship and be in the middle of the air… or should he shout “Long live Footlooseeeeee” or “Alyssa Milanoooooooo” instead? But surely those were not no. 1 priority right now……

He was now in the air and there was a very loud explosion behind him.

 

“WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Peter screamed in the air as the explosion sent his body swirling away, causing him on the way to crash on the ground even faster.

 

Violet eyes fixed at the descending body of Peter. 

Now everything that he had intensively, vigorously trained throughout his warrior life would have to pay off now!

 

Ronan sprinted off with inhuman velocity at the direction, he jumped and practically flew up into the air. 

 

His stretching arms met with Peter’s in the middle of the air.

 

His reflex quickly grabbed Peter’s whole body tightly as they were descending. 

 

Ronan landed on the ground with two bended knees and loud crash, the impact sent vibration all around and the ground surface actually cracked…. Followed with remaining burning scrap of the explosion clashed on the ground behind them.

 

Ronan grunted lowly at the excessive use of his body after all the damage it had taken. But it was okay, Peter was now safe in his arms and he finally sighed in relief.

 

“Peter” He called a body in his arms who was still squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering.

 

Peter finally opened his eyes with few more blinks…. He was still alive?? 

 

“Peter, it’s okay now. You’re safe” Calm voice reassured him. 

“Ronan…..” He turned to the person whose arms were holding and supporting him firmly.

 

It was Ronan… his Ronan… And they were back on the ground safely! 

How did that happen he had no idea! He just felt strong grab wrapped around his body before he decided to squeeze his eyes shut because descending super rapidly onto the ground wasn’t very nice feeling, his stomach felt sudden chill all over.

 

But it was over now…. He was now safe on the ground… be in Ronan’s arms…  
That thought sent his eyes watery and his whimper turned to laughter with gladness.

 

“Ronan!!” Peter hugged Ronan with his still cuffed hands, so it looked like he rested his hands on Ronan’s strong collarbones, his face snuggled with Ronan’s neck and he started to cry softly. 

After all those crappy incidents, Ronan had eventually saved him and both of them could make out of it alive. Peter had never been this grateful to be alive.

 

Ronan sighed with relief and with his body’s current state right now, not everyday that he had to face with ultimate weapon but he walked out of it like another day in the park everytime….

 

“You caught me… you really caught me…..” Peter recalled Ronan’s word while still whimpering in his arms.

“I will always catch you, Peter…..” Ronan stated with all seriousness and sincerity in his voice.

 

If Peter could recall, Kree took words and promises seriously, what Ronan just said to Peter had been an assurance and vow that he meant to keep as long as he lived.

 

“Ronan……” Peter finally looked up and eyes widened with Ronan’s current state.

“Ronan, you’re bleeding…. You’re hurt…” Peter looked at his boyfriend’s handsome face with trails of dry dark blue blood all over his face with frightened. Suddenly, he remembered all the serious damage that Ronan had taken.

“It’s okay…..” Ronan’s calm voice reassured him.

“Ronan… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… it’s because of me….if I didn’t leave… if I wasn’t being so stupid…….Mpphh!”

 

Peter’s trail of words suddenly was cut off as the warm lips pressed on his.

 

Peter’s green eyes suddenly widened and forgot how to blink.

His brain was calculating and estimating the current situation. But honestly, it already stopped working.

Until those warm lips left his mouth…..

He blinked….twice…again…and again….and again.

 

“You kissed me” Peter finally spoke up with wide eyes and shocked expression. 

“I did……” Ronan answered with warm voice, he couldn’t help lifting his mouth’s corner up a bit at Peter’s face right now. Peter looked totally comical and he thought it was so precious in his eyes.

 

Peter’s watery eyes started to sparkle with realization. He was huffing laughter with happiness before closing the distance between them and kissing Ronan’s lips wholeheartedly.

 

His cuffed hands covered Ronan’s cheeks and Peter kissed him like there was no tomorrow for them to kiss anymore. Their kiss turned passionate as lips and tongues started locking with each other that Peter had to moan in his throat. As he always visualized in his dreams, Ronan’s kiss was the best!! So good and so hot, he felt he was going to melt literally! 

 

After a while, Peter was crying and laughing and still kissing his man at the same time, but this time it was all happiest tears.

 

Oh universe… after every shitty thing happened… he got shot down, he got captured, and he was almost killed…twice… 

 

It was all worth it!!!! So fucking worth it!!!!!!

 

Peter thought with happy tears on his face and no attempt to stop kissing Ronan anytime soon now……….

 

 

 

Outer ring of warzone border, 

 

A hundred of ravager unit ships were lining up, ready to break in and charge if anything happened.

 

But now… everybody was staring at the screen where their little Star Lord was making out with his Kree boyfriend…. Their eyes turned wider as the kiss turned wilder and sloppier.

 

Until Stakar had to order Mainframe to cut the signal. He loved his grandson and was very happy with him that he was rescued safely and finally made up with his Kree man but watching them making out in front of their very eyes wasn’t very appropriate maybe……

 

“He’s in a good hand” Stakar stated before pressing the intercom.

“Congratulation, Yondu. You just officially got a Kree future son-in-law” He spoke to the intercom and every ravager captains laughed cheerily. 

“Da heck with all of ya!!! It’s not certain yet! They might get into a fight soon after this!” Yondu barked to the intercom. He was fucking relieved that his boy was finally safe, but being in that Kree bastard’s arms and kissing?! Yondu even threw something at the screen when they started kissing passionately. Why da heck he gotta watch this!!!!

 

That was right… while Ronan was fighting and rescuing Peter on the planet, the Ravagers were monitoring the situations via Mainframe hacking into some offline robots to see the overall situation because honestly, those robots were living toys for Mainframe. She could hack their offline robots to shoot each other to bits or activate detonation of everything if needed…. or for fun…. 

 

If Peter couldn’t jump from that wrack ship, she could just intervene and make it land safely but since Peter trusted his Kree lover enough to jump, they would just sit down and watch the galaxy’s greatest romantic action scene then. 

 

They were always ready to do something if required but Stakar wanted the Kree warlord to prove himself in this situation and apparently he was capable of single-handedly taking care of the robotic aliens and even destroying the base into oblivion dust. He even sacrificed himself for not letting Peter harmed… that was very manly and Stakar was very impressed. It was final that he was the one for Peter after all. 

 

And their Little Star was safe and sound and very happy in his arms. Stakar silently smiled lovingly at the very thought of his grandson being so happy, that was all that mattered to him.

 

“Alright ‘right, whatever you say buddy. Guess the Kree would take care of the mess on that planet later, thanks for coming everyone”  
The image had been changed to Stakar speaking on the screen and everyone in every unit saluted. 

 

“Sure thing” Aleta responded.

“Anything for our boy” Charlie 27 nodded.

“That was ass-kicking!” Mainframe cheery voice commented.

“Very dope” Martinex commented.

Krugarr lightened up beautiful fireworks with two people kissing in front of him.

 

“And if anyone wants to join me for Thai food, you’re all welcomed on Nagarat, we’ll be there in 15 minutes” Stakar announced.

“I would love some Thai iced tea” Martinex commented, thinking of that sweet drink longingly.

“Order me 10 bottles of Thai beer, darling” Aleta smiled.

“I want 5 orders of mango with sticky rice and I won’t share it with anyone” Charlie 27 said. 

“Alright, let’s meet there everyone, the bill’s on Yondu” Stakar concluded.

“WHAT?!?!?!” and Yondu yelled desperately.

 

 

 

Back on the planet Locas,

 

Peter was lowered to the ground as his legs could stand again and Ronan ripped apart the handcuff on his wrists. Peter squeezed and massaged on his abused wristed but then he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck tightly. He still couldn’t believe that both of them had really made out of it alive.

 

“You said you love me” Ronan’s calm voice asked and returned the hug.

“I did…..” Peter answered and pressed his body even closer to his Kree man.

 

“Peter… even if I had to die, I won’t regret it at all. I would gladly die to keep you safe” Ronan also tightened his hug on Peter, his hand caressed Peter’s dark golden locks of hair lovingly.

“No… don’t say that, what’s good with it if I survive and you don’t…. Don’t die okay? Stay with me. I need you alive….” Peter looked up to Ronan’s face and meant every word he said. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ronan again.

 

He needed Ronan alive and capable, yep.

 

“Alright…..” Ronan responded, his fingers caressed and wiped away all those tears on Peter’s cheek. 

He swore with his ancestors’ spirit he wouldn’t make Peter cry again, or let anything or anybody make him cry. If anybody did that, they would have to answer to Ronan personally, physically, no actual words needed.

 

They looked at each other lovingly and started kissing again. Peter was tiptoeing and he was practically climbing on Ronan now. Peter had decided that he would kiss Ronan for 10 hours straight, starting this very second.

 

“Let’s…..” Ronan didn’t get to finish his sentence because Peter kissed him again.

“Peter….” And again….

“Will you….” And again….

“Listen……” Hmm……..

 

Peter’s lips kept nibbling on Ronan’s lips with likely no intention to stop soon. He kept kissing and moaning like there was no tomorrow. Until Ronan decided to lift him off of him with his hands on his waist. Peter’s face was startled, he didn’t understand why suddenly he was lifted up from his boyfriend’s strong solid body and be parted from his delicious lips.

 

“Will you let me speak, please?” Ronan looked at Peter’s young face with pointed look.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you were speaking, I was distracted by your delicious lips too much….” Peter said with innocent face and angelic smile, but his wet plush lips were totally opposite, they looked very sinful. Ronan cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

“Let’s go back to my ship first, it’s not very safe to remain here. The enemy’s fleet might be hiding and planning ambush” Ronan tried to have a decent talk with his lover that was hanging in the air with dangling limbs.

“But your ship was destroyed” Peter commented, pretended like the ship was the biggest deal in the universe. No, the biggest deal in the universe right now was Ronan’s lips!!! 

“Korath and other Kree soldiers should arrive soon….” 

 

Ronan stated and noticed that Peter’s dangling limbs were trying to get hold of him.

 

“Peter I cannot let others see us kissing, if you would kindly understand…..” Ronan narrowed his eyes and said very politely.

“Then we gotta hurry before they arrive… We can be in the forest if you don’t want them to see us” Peter suggested and he swore he saw Ronan’s violet eyes widened with shock.

 

“Really Peter? We just survived robotic fleet attack and you still want to kiss me here?” 

“I wanna kiss you everywhere to be exact, babe” 

Peter answered without even thinking and his voice was very throaty and predatory, that earned him another shock expression from Ronan. Peter realized he was being too expressive with his inner self, he then blinked his puppy eyes and tried to look as innocent as an angel as possible. 

 

Ronan couldn’t believe Peter would be so obsessed in kissing him this much. He wished he could give it to him but he couldn’t do it very openly. It was still serious violation against his law.

 

“One more kiss Ro… before they arrive” Peter still didn’t give up and Ronan was seriously amazed and impressed.

“One more kiss……” Ronan repeated and Peter nodded repeatedly, violently. 

“……Alright” Ronan just sighed, alright then….

 

He lowered Peter onto himself, Peter’s arms locked on Ronan’s neck immediately as his lips locked with the warlord, his legs locked on Ronan’s body as he was kissing him so passionately. 

 

This…was… what he was waiting for! Finally! He could get to kiss his handsome boyfriend! He was almost dead but it was all worth it! His lips felt so good! Peter couldn’t help moaning when locking lips with Ronan, his lips urging Ronan to open his mouth and kiss him back. Ronan used every fiber of his warrior body and willpower to resist Peter’s eagerness not to kiss him back and devour him here. It would be impossibly inappropriate. Peter wouldn’t really mind outdoor thou, he kinda like things adventurous and exciting. 

 

“Peter…Peter listen, calm down, let’s go back to my ship first” Ronan finally decided to break the kiss.  
Ronan honestly confessed that he had hard time handling Peter’s eagerness, this was even harder than battling galactic war. Holy Jonar….

“You’re right…. I’m getting horny as I keep kissing you too…..” Peter panted and his cheek flushed, damn you hormones…. Ronan gaped at him but decided to let the topic drop.

 

Ronan slowly dropped Peter on the ground when Kree spaceships finally arrived.

 

Korath and other soldiers marched to Ronan and Peter.

 

“Master” Korath reported and Ronan nodded.

“Cleanse this planet for there might still be secret base of the enemy. Destroy every bot you find” Ronan’s rigid voice emphasized on his every word, Korath nodded and ordered his men.

 

“Let’s go” Ronan grabbed Peter’s back, ushered him to one of the spaceships and Peter willingly complied. 

 

Once they boarded the ship, Peter leaned onto Ronan’s chest and hugged him. He had never felt this safe his entire life. Maybe as safe as the time Yondu let him ride on piggyback when he was young… 

 

Speaking about it, he realized that he had to call Yondu to let him know what happened and why he hadn’t arrived Eclector yet… 

 

When he felt Ronan’s kiss on his hair and his two strong arms hugging him back. He looked up to meet with Ronan’s beautiful violet eyes and small smile, smile of relief that Peter was safe. 

 

Peter smiled back and buried his face into Ronan’s chest, he could call his adoptive dad later…….

 

 

To be continue…..

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HURRAYYYYYYY  
> PETER & RONANNNNNN //fireworks everywhere
> 
> And if you think why da hell other Kree ships were so slow, it was because Ronan's stealth ship was freakin' fast & furious just like Ronan himself X'DD and he wrecked it already, he shouldn't have problem getting new one anyway.
> 
> There are still a lot chapters more, please kindly stay tune  
> and thank you so much for every comment, kudo, and hit :DD


	6. Dragon's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan has made a decision and Peter couldn't be happier.  
> Full of StarAccuser Fluff * - *  
> Sorry but no smut yet! Soon!  
> 

 

 

Dark Aster,

 

“Peter, these people will lead you to the infirmary to check for your injury” Ronan told Peter once they arrived Dark Aster.

“What about you?” Peter asked.

“I still have some important affair to attend to” 

“Are you going to war again??” Peter was on Ronan’s chest in a blink. His green eyes were silently pleading.

 

“No…. I don’t intend to go to war now. There has been some change and I need to inform the council” Ronan replied and Peter felt relieved. 

“Go now, I will see you after this” Ronan caressed Peter’s cheek with the back of his fingers again, his eyes were full of tenderness if Peter could say that and Peter slowly nodded.

 

Then they parted from each other, Peter went with the Kree who wore black gown that Peter thought they were nurse or medic, apparently Kree liked dark shade of color maybe. And Ronan went the other way with some of Kree warriors.

 

Peter turned to look at him one last time but he was already gone, but it should be okay, because Ronan said he wouldn’t go to war now. 

 

 

Ronan requested an emergency war council.

 

All members were online on the screens. Some of them had questions why the war plan had suddenly been changed without advance notice but when the image of dry blood soaking and cracked armor of the Accuser was shown on the screen, nobody had courage to speak anything up, only murmured with confusion and surprise because nobody had ever seen Supreme Accuser in this state before even thou he showed absolute no sigh of fatigue. 

 

“I have to inform that there was a change of the official war plan” Ronan began speaking.

“I have received important information of the enemy’s secret base on Locas, our ships were shot down while flashing white light and they also took hostage so I had to destroy their secret base first” 

Council members absorbed the information quietly.

 

“What about the official war plan, Supreme Accuser” One of the member questioned.

“As I have informed earlier, it has to be changed” Ronan answered.

“But we all agreed that it was the best plan that will win over the enemy’s fleet so effectively” Another member commented.

“That I don’t object” Ronan replied plainly. 

“So why we need to change to plan?” The same member questioned, almost too offensively.

 

“And you oppose me?” Ronan’s low tone asked.

 

Not only the addressed member stopped talking immediately, the whole council went perfectly silent. They almost heard each other’s breathing if some of them breathed harder due to anxiety.  
Ronan’s cold violet eyes scanned all through the council and not a single person dared to voice anything again or even look back at him.

 

“I will speak to the Emperor about this and I have sent out some fleets to battle off the enemy’s at the Kree Empire’s colonized planet to save the civilians first. Please rest assured, I will not let the enemy walk out of this freely. Until then, I thank your time and effort. Council dismissed”

 

With that the warlord’s screen went blank as the signal was abruptly terminated but no one dared oppose anything anymore. Moreover, some of them who had been working with the Supreme Accuser for some time had already smelled catastrophe in the air…….. 

 

 

 

Peter’s medical check-up resulted with no serious injury or concussion, only few bruises as he was bouncing here and there during the commotion. After that Peter refused to have assistants to help him during his bath… why would he need somebody to assist him with just the bath?!? But if it was Ronan, he might think about it…. ahem.

After bath he was provided with some kind of robes that looked like nightclothes and his clothes were taken away to be cleaned.  
And Peter was brought to Ronan’s personal quarter.

 

He thanked the helpers who brought him here and they politely excused themselves. Peter walked into the quarter with awe, it was the first time ever that he was in Ronan’s quarter, it was actually his first time on Dark Aster too, not included the quick visit and Peter’s childish tantrum at the docking bay //dry laugh// Peter kept looking here and there with curiosity. Apparently, Ronan or maybe Kree in general liked things in dark color tone.

 

Ronan’s quarter was dark grey and everything else in decoration was a shade lighter or darker. It was overall very classically well designed if Peter gotta say. He started walking around, peeked at the window behind thick curtain and saw stars surrounded the ship. He kept strolling around until he reached Ronan’s bed chamber. The light was on as soon as he stepped in. It was a large bed with dark grey bed sheet, again Kree really liked dark tone color.

 

What should he do then? Should he just wait for Ronan here? The helper informed him that Ronan would be here as soon as he finished his affairs. Peter then sat on the bed comfortably, he hummed his favorite tune and dangled his legs here and there. His hands touched the bed surface, it wasn’t too soft, again maybe that was how Kree people liked it but it was obviously very good bed he shouldn’t have problem sleeping on it…………..

 

Then realization hit him like a comet.

 

Were they going to have sex?!?!?!?

 

OMG OMG OH MY FREAKIN’ GODDDDDDDDDD…….. They were going to have sex!!! Finally!!!!! 

Peter jumped on the bed, grabbed one pillow to hug, he breathed in Ronan’s scent that lingered on it and he rolled on the bed excitedly.  
Finally they had kissed and now they were going to have sex…. Peter blushed at the thought and giggled like a daydreaming teenager which he actually was. 

 

Holy fuck, did he manage to clean himself thoroughly?!? If he didn’t, he better go and do it now! 

And damn! Was he in the good shape right now?! He just devoured a whole bucket of ice-cream, did it dissolve his hard earned abs already?! He’d better get down on the floor and work out now!

 

“Peter, what are you doing?” 

 

Peter suddenly jumped when he heard Ronan’s voice. He turned and found Ronan in nightclothes just like himself, and even more, without face paint. 

 

“Ronan…..I…er… I was testing the bed” Peter just answered the first thing came up to his mind and laughed dryly. 

Ronan just frowned and cocked his head but decided to let the topic drop. He saw Peter rolling on his bed cheerfully and he was curious what the Terran was up to. But apparently, seeing Peter in nightclothes on his bed wasn’t a bad sight at all.

 

“Come here, Peter” Ronan opened his arms. Peter jumped down the bed and ran into Ronan’s arms immediately.

“How is your injury? Are you still hurt?” Peter asked with worried. His fingers caressed Ronan’s face without the war paint. 

 

Holy Moly, Ronan was super fucking handsome! He knew it! He knew Ronan must be very handsome under all those scary war paint. He looked even quite dreamy actually, those beautiful violet eyes and glowing blue skin with no facial hair.  
As Peter thought he couldn’t fall in love with the Kree warlord more, he took in the image of Ronan’s bare face as if he was in a dream. 

 

“I am alright, it was just scratch” Ronan answered.

“Scratch? Baby, I saw it when they shot a big laser gun at you and the robot freak even said it was a star annihilation weapon. You were bleeding all over and I was so damn scared” 

“I am sorry I caused you to be scared, but honestly I am okay now. My wounds are all healing and I do not have any internal serious damage” Ronan reassured.

“Babe, you’re really strong……” Peter knew his Kree boyfriend was strong but never imagined he would be THIS strong and invincible. Was he dating a God or something? How about his stamina?! That should be strong and durable too. Peter had a hard thought on that.

 

“Maybe… how about you? How is your injury?” Ronan asked back and touched Peter’s face gently.

“I am in one piece, clearly” Peter leaned into Ronan’s touch like a feline hungry for owner’s loving touch.

 

Peter’s heart beat faster and louder as he thought they really were going to have sex…….

 

“Let us sit and talk, Peter” The warlord said and Peter narrowed his eyes. 

Why they gotta sit and talk first? Oh well, maybe that was Kree foreplay, who knew… he would just play along then.

 

“Peter, why are you straddling me?” Ronan asked as Peter was practically sitting on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Oh I can’t?” Peter managed to sound and look innocent. 

“It’s not that you can’t…. I don’t think it’s very appropriate…..” Ronan explained, they were too intimate and Ronan didn’t feel he could have a decent talk like this.

“Why it’s not appropriate, aren’t we going to have sex?” Peter asked with innocent rounded eyes blinking and Ronan narrowed his.

 

“No… we are NOT going to have sex. Not right now” Ronan answered firmly.

“NO?! Why not?!?” Peter raised his voice with shock and very disappointed. 

“….As I’ve mentioned many times before…. We cannot have sex or any physical intimacy before marriage” Ronan still tried to explain calmly. Sometimes he felt it wasn’t really fair that he was the one who needed to be calm, especially in this kind of situation where Peter was practically sitting on his lap…… Peter was too near to his private part already….

 

“But we kissed…” Peter looked at him with longing.

“That was just kiss, sexual intercourse is totally different thing” Ronan tried to reason with him.

“…I thought we are going to have sex when I was brought to your personal quarter….” Peter was clearly very disappointed, his eyes went glassy and he tried not to sniff.

They were in nightclothes, sitting on the bed when Peter was practically sitting on Ronan and they still not going to have sex?! How did Kree people’s mind work?! Peter really couldn’t understand.

 

“We can talk in other room if you want” Ronan suggested.

“No no… here is fine… what do you wanna talk about?” 

 

“Can you get off me first?”

“No…..”

Peter shook his head, at least he would have this. Ronan sighed but he let him anyway.

 

“Peter, do you really want to be physically intimate with me?” Ronan finally asked.

“Yes.....” Peter answered without any hesitation.

 

“Are you willing to marry me then?” 

“……Yes..” 

 

His voice was softer but surely he was ready for that. Marrying the man of his life, what could possibly go wrong with that? He already said to himself when he was on that planet if they both survived he would marry Ronan… only that he might have to ask Yondu first…. Hmm… now that was even scarier than being captured by those robots.

 

Ronan closed his eyes and tried to breathe properly… Peter couldn’t believe himself that he, a mere Terran and a young Ravager, could make the formidable Kree warlord nervous.

 

“I am very happy to hear that…. but I need to inform you something. After we are married, you and I are inseparable, which means we have to live together. You have to live on Hala even when I was away for wars which I am certain it will be countless times and each time might last months….. Is that what you really want, Peter?”

 

Peter felt like his last hope was crushed into pieces again.

As he thought that he and Ronan could be together, or at least could spend time together like a normal couple when they met or went on a date.

And if he married Ronan, he would just have to live on a planet he didn’t know and the people might not be very friendly to him because he was not Kree even if his husband was a Supreme Accuser there. He would have to live there alone, only waiting for Ronan to come back to him.

 

“How about I live with you here” Peter meant the Dark Aster.

“It is not forbidden but I don’t really recommend. It is a warship with its full purpose of battling wars, it is not very safe for you to live here as I am fighting wars….”

Now Peter couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. His tears streamed down and his mouth pouted to its very extent.

 

“Peter…Peter don’t cry… I can’t bear to see you cry….” Ronan became super panic, he just vowed with himself he wouldn’t make Peter cry again, and now he was crying already! 

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyy….. this is so unfair!!! Why can’t you and I be together like other couple!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

 

Here came Peter’s super powerful childlike wailing. 

It had had the hundred units of Ravagers run around the universe and do everything in their power for Peter to stop wailing.

It had had any living creatures that caused it murdered in cold blooded in a blink.

Now it had the Kree most formidable warlord of this time eyes widen with shock.

 

If Ronan thought he couldn’t be panic more, he’d better think again…… 

 

“I just wanna be with you! Because I love you. And I like you. And I need you with me. Because I don’t want anybody else... I just wanna be with the man I love… why is it so hard….” 

Peter was babbling and sniffing and burying his face on Ronan’s solid chest, it was soaking wet now.

 

After everything they had been through and they still couldn’t be together…. Why being in love with a Kree man was so hard…. Fuck you Kree Ancient Law or who ever made it!!!! 

But he also didn’t want to break up with Ronan. Maybe he had to accept his fate. He would just live the way he always did. If the hormones hit, he always got his good old friend right hand here with him. He would live his life and become a 40 year old virgin until Ronan finish all the wars…. He could totally handle that….

Peter started whining again at the very thought of that… 

But he loved Ronan and wanted to be with him even if it restricted his life to so many things. Well just one thing to be honest, which was sex, and make out of course. 

 

“Peter listen… there’s another way” Ronan spoke up after he finally came to his sense.

“What?” Peter tears stained and nose run face looked up to him.

“Now would you calm down first so I can explain to you” Ronan calmly said and wiped those tears with his blue fingers.

He had conquered thousands of deadly wars around the universe. But he had never handled a very upset 19 year-old Terran lover. Now might be an impeccable good timing that he started practicing.

 

Because he had already decided from the very first day they had met, that Peter was the one for him.

 

He would do anything to make him happy and make their relationship work. Anything at all within his power. 

 

“Are you calm now?” Ronan used the kindest tone he possessed as he finished wiping Peter’s tears even thou his eyes were still glassy.

“I guess…?...” Peter shrugged, still sniffing a little.

 

“We can get engaged first” Ronan stated.

“What?” Peter’s watery eyes looked up to Ronan. 

 

“On Hala, once Kree couples are engaged, they are meant to be married. This happens when the Kree warriors need to be out and fight the war so everybody will know that both of them are already taken. Or they were arranged marriage by their parents but no physical intimacy involved until both of their parents approved and the couple themselves agreed of course”  
Ronan said calmly and Peter was listening to him attentively.

 

“Peter, if physical intimacy is so important to you then I will give it to you. I intend to make you only happy. Your happiness has become one of my first priority now” His large blue hand touch Peter’s face tenderly. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure whether he deemed physical intimacy very important to him or not…. He surely did but he also got uncontrollably horny everytime he was near Ronan too…. So…..Yep…. Well, Ronan didn’t need to know that part.

But he was very touched with Ronan’s statement.

 

“So…after we get engaged, we can kiss, we can touch?”

“Yes”

“And we can also have sex?” Peter’s eyes widened, that was the one Peter wanted to know the most.

“…..Yes, we can have sex” Ronan finally answered, couldn’t help rolling his eyes but his lips curved up abit.

 

Peter’s watery eyes suddenly shone bright like the brightest star in the galaxy. 

 

“Mostly Kree would wait until they get married but since engagement means we will get married anyway so….. It should be okay for us” Ronan’s words only made Peter’s eyes shine even brighter and Ronan smiled at him lovingly. 

 

“After we get engaged, we don’t have to live together. You still have freedom like you do right now. You can go wherever you want to go, do whatever you want to do as long as it is not against the Law of Engagement and Matrimony. Engagement is not as strict as Marriage but it is as sacred. Once I am engaged to you, it cannot be undone and I will be faithful to you, you will be my one and only. And I expect the same from you. Do you want to do that?”

 

“I wouldn’t want anybody else but you, Ronan……”

 

Peter could answer without even thinking at all. The answer was already very clear to him. He had never been in a serious relationship before but he knew damn well that he loved Ronan and wanted to be with him, only him…….

 

“But aren’t you a minor, Peter?” 

 

Ronan realized something and Peter froze suddenly, his smile slowly faded as well as the romantic loving melody he was hearing in his head was abruptly stopped and turned into bitter tone like the record was expired.

 

“Even thou we get engaged, I still cannot have sex with you because you’re a minor for your race standard. Having sexual intercourse with minor is one of the most serious crimes on Hala….”

 

As Ronan continued speaking, Peter’s face slowly drained of color and he started to sweat uncontrollably….

 

HOLY….MOTHER….OF CRAP…….. 

 

He had lied to Ronan about his illegal age to get married when they first met on Alderan. Now it had come back to kick him in the nuts. What da fuck was he going to do now?!?!?!

 

How was he going to reveal to Ronan that ‘Oh babe, I was just kiddinggggggg, it’s absolutely okay to get screwing at 19 you know?’  
But Ronan was a very honorable man, what if he hated when someone lied to him…..

 

 

 

[Possible worst case scenarios……]

 

‘This is so dishonorable!! I don’t want to see your face anymore!’

‘Ronan please! Don’t leave me!’ Peter grabbed Ronan’s leg but he shook it and walked away. Peter was left crying on the floor……….. 

 

Or…….

 

‘You don’t deserve any respect or love from me’

‘I don’t want either of those, I just wanna screw with you, is that cool?’

‘…………..’ Ronan ordered soldiers to come and get rid of him.

 

Or……..

 

‘I swear I didn’t know….. I thought I was too young to have sex or get married. But since it’s okay now, should we just get it on?’ Peter did his best version of big rounded puppy pleading eyes.

‘You’re an imbecile for not knowing that and I don’t want to marry you anymore’

And Peter was thrown away out of Dark Aster.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Any versions of those were absolutely disaster!!! What was he going to do?!?!? He was so panic his soul threatened to come out of his mouth now!

 

“It’s okay Peter, Let’s wait until you turn 21 years old Terran standard. It’s only another 2 years” Ronan’s words brought his soul back to his body.

“Why gotta wait till I turn 21?” Peter frowned.

“From where you’re from, a young man has to turn 21 to get married. I had Korath did the research” 

As Ronan continued, more question mark signs popped up on Peter’s head.

 

“Where do you think I’m from?” Peter finally asked.

“Aren’t you from a country called Lesothx?” 

“No….. I’m from Missouri” Peter continued blinking in confusion and Ronan frowned too……..

 

 

 

……….Peter slowly turned to his Kree boyfriend with disbelief once he’d shown him an image of [ Lesothx people ](https://i0.wp.com/gregalder.com/WP/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/IMG_1464.jpg) that he thought Peter was from there.

 

“You resemble them” Ronan stated.

“Ronan…. They’re black, I’m white and I never dressed like that” Peter continued his blank face.

“I’m from Missouri, here” Peter typed something on Ronan’s device and the screen showed the image of white people with blonde hair surrounded by beautiful natural landscape.

“You resemble them too” Ronan commented and Peter narrowed his eyes.

 

Really? Ronan couldn’t differentiate black and white people, really? 

 

“Are you colorblind? What’s my hair color?” Peter asked suddenly. 

“Color of toad on planet Minanka” 

“…….it’s dark gold. I’m glad to know that you think of toad when you see my head. How about my eyes? What’s the color of my eyes?” 

“Color of the third moon of the planet Silvanir”

“Green… it’s called green, baby. Maybe we have to learn some common terms… Anyway, I’m not from that country, k? I’m from Missouri and legal age to get married is actually 18” Peter concluded.

 

“Then why did you tell me you’re too young to get married the first time we met” Ronan questioned and Peter felt like he was hit by a comet.

 

OOPS….. Big oops!! That was right! He was still guilty for lying to Ronan!

 

“I….erm…..I’m gonna be honest with you Ronan… At that time, I like you but I wasn’t really ready to marry you…….”  
I hadn’t even seen you naked yet….

“And Yondu… I didn’t want you and Yondu to fight so I had to figure out the way getting out of that situation without any bloodshed… you know?” 

 

Peter tried to give the best reason he had, and this time he was being all honest.

 

“How about now? Now you’re ready? To get engaged with me…..” asked Ronan, he tried to understand why Peter had to lie to him, maybe Terran were not used to being proposed at the first encounter.

“I’m going to say it again, I won’t need anybody else. I love you Ronan” Peter flung himself into Ronan’s arms, he looked right into those beautiful violet eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. His green eyes were all pleading and loving.

 

Now that was the best way to get out of trouble with Ronan…. But yes, he really loved him too.

 

“And your guardian father?” 

“Well, he’s not here” Peter just shrugged and Ronan arched his non-existing eyebrows.

“We will have to tell him anyway, I cannot just take you away from him….. when he’s still alive” Ronan caressed Peter’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“That sounded almost sweet, Ronan. Anyway….we’ll deal with that later…” Peter really didn’t wanna think about Yondu now…. Really. He’d figure things out later, he was exceptionally good with that!

 

“So if everything solved, can I start kissing you now?”

“…..I guess you can”

 

Then Peter smiled so happily before kissing his blue boyfriend soon to be ‘Fiancé’. 

Ronan’s lips tasted even better than he had imagined, cool and damp, and the taste of Ronan….  
When they had kissed with the war paint on his lips, it made it rough to kiss a little but it added on an exotic taste. The taste of his tongue was so manly and savage like the warrior himself and Peter loved it, hopeless case. Peter couldn’t help whimpering as the Kree kissed back with passion as equal as Peter’s own. 

 

“Let’s get engaged then” Peter said breathily after their lips finally parted.

“Duly acknowledged” Ronan pecked on Peter’s lips lovingly. Peter just giggled happily when his Kree man decided to kiss his cheek teasingly too. 

 

“Let’s sleep, you have a long day. We’ll deal with everything else when we wake up” 

Ronan told Peter and he nodded before jumping onto Ronan even thou he was already in his arms. Peter was so happy he couldn’t control himself anymore. Finally, he could be with Ronan like other couples, it was like his romantic dreams come true.

 

Both of them laid on the bed when the light was slowly dimming.

 

Peter snuggled into Ronan’s strong solid chest while Ronan’s strong arm entwined him, Peter still couldn’t believe that they were really going to get engaged. But he loved Ronan and he wouldn’t hesitate anymore. 

 

Ronan kissed on Peter’s hair lovingly, he could recall the faint warm beautiful voice in his memory…..

 

 

_  
‘Find your loved one, Ronan, because that is where your heart is. That is when you really live your life to the fullest……’_

__

 

 

He finally understood that now…….

 

 

To be continue……

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting Engaged!!!!!  
> Yayyyyyy! ^ _____ ^  
> Hope you all like this chapter!  
> 


	7. Tales of the Star & Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Peter's fluffy bed talk  
> They learned about each other's past : ))

 

 

Dark Aster, on the way to Hala

 

 

“Can’t sleep?” 

 

Peter looked up as he heard Ronan’s low voice.

 

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry” Peter almost whispered in the dim light.

“No…. I suppose I can’t sleep too…” Ronan replied softly and he opened his eyes.

“You were so quiet, I thought you were asleep” Peter commented.

“We Kree warriors can master many levels of sleep, very lightly or very deeply even hibernation when we were trapped somewhere and waiting for help or breathing very quietly to hide from enemy” 

Peter just blinked with awe.

 

“If you don’t want to sleep, is there anything you want to do?” Ronan asked.

“Well….. I know one activity that would surely give us good sleep afterward, you know….” Peter said as he bit his lips teasingly.

“And what is that?” Ronan rested his head on his arm and smiled lightly, he decided to play along.

“You have to take off your clothes first then I’ll show you” Peter managed to blinked innocently but couldn’t hide his mischievous grin.

 

That made Ronan chuckle, he really chuckled. 

 

“You’re unbelievable, my Terran. We’re getting engaged in few days and you still try to get me off my clothes” 

“That’s my very point. As we’re getting engaged anyway, why can’t I see you naked now?”

“I know you will jump on me once I’m without clothes, so no” Ronan had never been this accurate in his entire life.

 

“How about just your bare chest…..” Peter’s fingers sneaked up to peel off Ronan’s nightclothes on his chest but Ronan caught it and pressed it down on the pillow above Peter’s head.

“Wow… forceful… I like that” Peter said seductively and winked at him. 

“You are going to be the death of me, my too-eager little Terran” Ronan shook his head unbelievably but with faint of tender smile.

“Don’t blame me when you’re too sexy that I can’t get my hands off you , Mr. Accuser”

 

Now both of them chuckled, Peter put his arms around Ronan’s neck and kissed him.

 

“I can’t believe we’re really getting engaged…..” Peter’s breathy voice against Ronan’s cool lips, he looked at him with dreamy eyes.

“We are….” Ronan reassured him.

 

“Is there anything I need to know before we get engaged?” Peter asked, curiously.

“Like what?”

“For example….. your favorite position….” Peter managed to act like he was really thinking but then he bit his lips mischievously and Ronan understood damn well what Peter meant.

“….Let’s find out together when time is ripe…. naughty little Terran” Ronan kissed down and nibbled on Peter’s neck just the right way to tease and he jumped.

“That’s ticklish!!” Peter squirmed and almost laughed his lungs off. He couldn’t believe the formidable warlord could be such a tease!

 

“Let’s talk then, since it’s clearly we’re not gonna fall asleep soon” Peter suggested, panting from too much giggling.

“What do you want to talk about?” asked Ronan. 

 

The size of your dick…….

 

“How about your family? We’re getting engaged and I don’t know a thing about your family” Was there any annoying in-law that Peter needed to be aware of….  
Peter managed to put on an angelic smile as Ronan adjusted Peter’s nightclothes….damn… he was every inch of a gentleman.

“My family? What do you want to know?” 

 

“Let’s start with your parents. Is there any gift I should bring your parents? I’m actually quite excited to meet my handsome soon-to-be fiance’s mommy and daddy”

Peter was quite nervous, he just hoped Ronan’s parents would be okay with their son getting engaged to a mere Terran ravager like him, not a Kree princess or whatever.

 

“….. my parents passed away long time ago, but I appreciate you’re being thoughtful towards them, Peter” Violet eyes fixed on Peter tenderly.

“….I’m sorry to hear that, baby…” He touched Ronan’s face and Ronan just took his hand and kiss on his fingers.

“It’s okay, it was long time ago, now their spirits are together in Daeniyah”

“In what?” Peter frowned with unfamiliar term.

 

“Daeniyah, it’s Kree afterlife absolute peace and prosperity. We Kree believe that anyone has done good deeds when they were still living would go there after they are deceased. Their spirits will live there forever” 

“So it’s like heaven for Kree people then” Peter concluded.

“You can say that in your term” 

 

“What were your parents like?” Peter felt interested to know about the parents of the man he loved and how had they managed to raise a son who became the universe’s majestic warlord now.

“They were loving parents. My mother was kind and beautiful, my father was very strict, he trained me and taught me so many things when I decided I wanted to be a warrior like him. I was fortunate to have them” 

Peter listened to the story with awe.

There were still long hours before they reached their destination, he would learn a lot about his soon-to-be fiancé. 

 

“And your siblings or relatives?” asked Peter.

“I am the only child, I have some distant cousins but we are not very close” 

One of them was the Kree Emperor but he didn’t need to say that…..

 

“Baby… do you feel lonely all these time? Is that one of the reasons why you fight wars all the time?” 

Peter couldn’t help feeling sympathy for Ronan.

How had Ronan been living all his life before he met Peter?

He had lost his parents and he had to fight wars every single day.

Wasn’t that too exhausted and sad?

 

“Peter, I am a warrior. I fight wars as it is my sacred duty to protect the Kree Empire and the people. We don’t have time to feel or think of loneliness but I must admit I do miss my parents sometimes” 

Ronan stated clearly, Peter saw his violets eyes and his gentle tone when speaking about his parents, Ronan surely had loved his parents very much.

 

“I’m sorry for your lost but hey…. From now on you have me, okay?” 

Peter tightened his arms on the Accuser and looked into his beautiful violet eyes.

Ronan was speechless but then a beautiful small smile appeared on his lips.

 

“Thank you, Peter” He kissed on Peter’s forehead and hugged him back.

 

Ronan was very touched by Peter’s word.

Never in his warrior life had he imagined he would find a pure being like Peter. After battling for his Empire and slaughtering billions of enemy all his life, he thought he would end up marrying over politics just like other high ranked Krees or marrying off with some princess from other empires whom he barely knew.

But he found Peter, after everything he had done with his blood-soaking hands, he still found a pure soul with a beautiful heart like Peter.  
Peter never wanted anything from him, with everything he possessed, he just wanted to be with Ronan.

 

So this was what love felt like.

When he first met Peter, he proposed to him because he felt drawn to Peter like he had never felt with anyone before.

But the more he knew Peter, the more he had fallen for him.

He wanted to see Peter happy, he would do anything in his power to make him happy, seeing Peter happy made his heart swelled in his chest in a very good way. His cold black heart that he had thought wouldn’t experience love anymore.

But it finally did……

 

“Ronan, if you keep hugging me like this, I will have to ask you to fuck me really hard because I’m getting horny” 

 

It took Ronan few seconds until he processed what Peter just said. He released Peter at once as well as his deep soulful thoughts dissolved in the air…..

 

Peter quickly rolled off until he stopped at the other side of the bed.

 

“Peter, are you okay?” Ronan was kind of worried now, Peter was panting and brushing his face with the pillow violently.

“I’m…. I’m okay, babe… I’m just…. Trying to calm down….” Peter was using every muscle in his body and willpower in his little heart not to jump on Ronan and ravish him….. 

 

His face was burning hot and his body was shaking uncontrollably because being pressed to Ronan’s solid strong body felt sooooooooooooooooooo good! And his teenage hormones were attacking him mercilessly. 

 

“Peter…..” Ronan sat up and was about to reach for him.

“Don’t come near me if you don’t wanna be eaten, babe. I swear I will eat you alive until you scream for mercy”

 

Ronan suddenly backed off, his violet eyes widened, that was the very first time in his life that he received a threatening like that! 

 

Come on, Peter Quill… legendary Star Lord… You could do this…. Only few more days, few more days and his hot boyfriend and he could get screwing! Could be together! Now teenage hormones if you would understand, please calm down and go to hell, you had given me too much horrible times already. He never lived in peace since he met Ronan and they couldn’t do anything when his hormones kept whispering in his ears to jump Ronan in the nearest shade. 

 

As Peter thought that his hormones calmed down, he lifted his face from the pillow and peeked at confused Ronan, and that was a mistake.

 

Goshhhhhhhh he’s so handsome!!! I swear his blue muscles are glittering! I wanna jump him! Like right now! He smells so good and his strong solid body feels so good! I just wanna suck his dick and ride him to the next year!! 

 

“Peter, you are babbling out loud” said Ronan,

 

Holy shittttttt! Go away you damn hormone! So I can have a decent romantic talk with my boyfriend! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

 

Ronan kept watching Peter squirming with himself but he decided he shouldn’t interfere if he wanted to follow his Kree Ancient Law strictly, he never knew Terran teenage hormones could be this violent.

 

Until Peter’s panting gradually slowed down and he finally sighed heavily with himself…. The hormones had finally gone…. Now he looked really weird in his lover’s eyes, hopefully he wouldn’t cancel the engagement!

 

“You okay, Peter?” asked Ronan, still worried. But Peter seemed better than moments ago.

“Yeah…. I think…..” Peter slowly rolled back to him but didn’t dare to touch or looked at Ronan directly.

 

“You want to suck my dick and ride me to the next year?” 

“UGGGHHHH…….. yeah” Peter still buried pillow in his face, he felt his ears burn, his whole body burn with embarrassment.

 

Until he felt a hand on his head and very warm chuckle, his pillow was pulled off of his face.

 

“I really appreciate that you’re trying to suppress your sexual drive so I can obey my Ancient Law, Peter. But I promised you, once we get engaged….. you will have everything you want…..” 

 

Ronan’s promise and kind smile made Peter feel he was even smaller, like shrinking down into a small bundle of Peterness and blushed.

 

“Thank you…. I guess” Peter mumbled.

“No…. thank you” Ronan kissed his forehead and Peter blushed even more.

 

“So….. shall we continue talking or you want to do something else?” Ronan asked gently, lovingly. 

“Talking is good, baby…. I hope it’ll distract my blood from going down to my dick and coming up to my brain instead” 

“You are truly an amazing being” Ronan couldn’t help chuckling with Peter’s reference. 

 

“I can never understand how you Kree people handling not having sex before marriage! Aren’t you having any sexual drive at all?!” Peter blurted out, he was really curious.

“We do have sexual drive and tension towards each other, but for some reason our race’s biological body is able to control it. That is why there is almost 0% of sexual crime on Hala, a person would commit sexual crime only when he or she really wanted to and it will result in absolute punishment” 

 

“That is why even Kree couples who have been in love for a long time, are still willing to wait until their marriage ceremony was completed so they can be together intimately”

“That’s great…. But I hope you’d understand that I’m just a mere Terran and even more, a teenager…. I have absolutely almost no control over my teenage hormones…..” Peter really hoped that Ronan wouldn’t mind if sometimes Peter was horny and suddenly jumped on him.

“I know…. That’s why I really appreciate your effort” 

 

“I am sure Kree warrior’s stamina will satisfy all of your needs……” With that, Peter’s eyes wide, he swore the man was smirking! 

“You dirty tease!” Peter threw the nearest pillow at him. He didn’t wanna risk touching Ronan now, they would absolutely spark and the result would be messy. 

“I was just informing you the truth” Ronan dodged the pillow as he possessed inhuman reflex, Peter swore he was still smirking. 

“Fine fine, let’s see who’ll pass out first……” Peter was sure it would be himself but he couldn’t help being smart mouth because he was Peter.

 

“Baby, why aren’t you married until now? You don’t find any Kree woman or man that you really like at all?” 

Peter asked out of curiosity, well look at the man….. 

Even someone without blue-issue syndrome like Peter could tell Ronan was perfect from his blue head to his blue toe. He was fucking handsome and he was very powerful, Peter was sure he might be filthy rich too, his instinct as a ravager told him, he could sniff it in the air. //Yondu was really proud of him//

 

“I was approached for marriage proposal so many times in the past but I was not interested, I was busy fighting wars too” 

“What?! You were proposed so many times before??” Peter couldn’t help feeling possessive over his Kree man. But hell, Peter completely understood, looked at him! He would propose Ronan too if he had enough money, Yondu probably wouldn’t lend him any thou.

“Countless times, but as I said, I was not interested. I never really think of getting married…. Until I met you” 

 

Ronan’s kind smile and warm voice made Peter’s body temperature rise up, he rolled away again.

 

“Goshhhhhh I’m gonna jump you if you keep being so smooth like this! You smooth Kreeminal!” 

Peter’s mumbling into the pillow and Ronan was stunned, he didn’t understand what Peter meant but he didn’t really care, he encountered a lot of new slangs since he met Peter and he was sure there’d be more to come.

 

“I am sorry. Peter, are you okay?” Ronan wasn’t sure what he was sorry for, for finding squirming Peter adorable maybe….

“I’ve been hit by, I’ve been struck by a smooth Kreeminal” Peter still had mood to quote the lyrics out, well that helped him calming down so…. Ronan was absolutely puzzled but he decided he should let it just go….

 

“Okay…. You were proposed so many times by a lot of people who wanna screw with you… and then?” Peter slowly rolled back at him, Ronan sometimes thought that Peter should be a comedian or an entertainer rather than a ravager, he would do the job excellently.

“No, they didn’t propose because they want to screw with me, Peter, it’s because of my rank. As my rank is higher, more people want to marry me to gain more power into their family” 

“Hmm….I’ll buy that half-priced, I’m sure they wanna screw with you too, trust me” Peter nodded with himself.

“If you want to say so….” Ronan seriously thought Peter should be a comedian, he was too hilarious for his little self.

 

“Mostly Kree warriors at high ranks would marry out of duty and politics. Very few of them married because they loved each other beforehand” 

Ronan continued explaining, hopefully serious story would distract Peter from his hormones so he wouldn’t keep rolling here and there on his bed all night.

“Oh my god… that sounds exhausting…. Why can’t people marry because of love? Isn’t that the main reason people getting married?!”  
Peter couldn’t help protesting, he always believed in love even thou it was kinda hard to find in this shitty universe…. But he kept believing and searching and finally he found Ronan. It was totally worth his lifetime effort. 

 

“High rank Kree warriors and aristocrats relationships are rather complicated. They usually marry to maintain or gain more power for their clans. However, my parents were one of those few who married because of love…..” 

Peter’s eyes widened with surprise at the new information he had received. Ronan’s parents married for love! That was very nice to know!

“Really??? That sounds so awesome! How did they meet? Baby tell me, how did they meet and get to love each other” 

Peter asked so eagerly, he always loved romantic stories. Ronan just smiles softly at Peter’s enthusiastic to hear about his parents which Ronan had never shared with anyone.

 

“My father descended from Kree royal bloodline and held a title of one of The Accuser until he passed away. But my mother was a commoner, she came from one of Kree Empire’s outer ring planets” 

Ronan started telling his parents’ background and Peter’s eyes went all big with awe.

 

“Oh dear god…. A royal prince and a maiden commoner….” Peter repeated what he just heard from Ronan. That sounds too freaking romantic like it came out of Disney cartoons and he couldn’t wait to hear the rest!

“They met when my mother’s home planet was invaded and my father’s troop was sent to battle off the enemy…. That’s how they met” 

“So your father rescued her and her family from the invader and how did they fall in love?” 

“…..My mother told me that my father proposed to her on that same day they first met and she accepted the proposal right away” 

 

“What?! Oh God, you father and son did marriage proposal on the first day you meet a person?! Ain’t both of you son of a gun” 

Peter recalled that he was actually proposed by Ronan the very first day they met too but surely nobody had come up with the way to get away swiftly like Peter did.

Ronan didn’t really understand Peter’s implication but he was sure that meant his father and Ronan did things quite abruptly. 

 

“My father always told me, “If you’re determined of doing something, just do it and if you like something, just take it. Do not wait until it belongs to somebody else”” 

Peter nodded and hummed with amaze. So the reason that Peter was proposed by the warlord right on that day because of Ronan’s father teaching, it was not bad at all to be honest. 

“You father and son never did things by half, huh?” Peter teased with playful smile.

“Perhaps……” Ronan answered with small smile. 

 

Well, Ronan was willing to get engaged to Peter so that they could be together intimately, that told a lot about this man’s determination and Peter was totally grateful.

 

“How about your mother? Tell me about your mother, babe” Peter urged.

“My mother came from paramedics’ family and she was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen…..” Ronan started telling with utter gentleness in his eyes.

“Oh wow… she was that beautiful?” Peter repeated with awe.

“She really was beautiful, I hardly see any other women more beautiful than she was” 

“If you say so I really wanna see her, do you have her picture?” 

“I used to have my parents portraits with me but since I have to go to war more frequently I decided to keep those at my resident where we are going right now. I can show you their portraits once we arrive there”

“That would be awesome” Peter gave a peck on Ronan’s lips. Just a peck, nothing would spark.

 

“But you know what, I really believe that your parents must be very good looking… because you’re fuckin’ hot and handsome… it must be inherited somewhere in your family tree” 

Peter said truthfully and smiled seductively, he enjoyed flirting with his man even thou they were getting engaged in next few days.

“People said that I resemble my mother if that is what you mean” Ronan answered with small smile. 

He honestly enjoyed every moment spending with Peter…. He was sure would have good time spending with him as his future life mate. 

“See? You’re handsome because of your mom. How about your dad?” 

 

“People said that I inherited his temper. He was a very fierce and formidable warrior. One time he managed to conquer the war over five different army. His love and devotion for mother planet Hala and the Kree Empire were incomparable.” 

“Wow…. That’s awesome”

So Peter understood everything now, Ronan was hot because of his mom and he was very good at battling wars and got temper-issues because of his dad. He silently concluded in his mind.

 

“How about you, my little Terran. Tell me about your origin too” Ronan asked, his fingers caressed Peter’s cheek lovingly.

“Me? Well…. You remember that I once told you I’m half Terran and I was taken from my planet, right?”

“Yes”

 

“Well, my mother was a Terran, she was very sick and finally she passed away on the hospital bed, the very same night that I was taken from Terra. I was 8 years old at that time…” 

Peter started telling the story, he tried not to sniff thinking about his mother. It was still very clear in his memory and it was painful to think about it now.

“I am sorry to hear that” 

“It’s okay, babe… it’s just… she was all that I had at that time… I didn’t even know who my father was, she was the one who introduced music into my life too…..” Peter started to sniff and stutter.

 

“Come here” Ronan gently pulled him into his embrace because his tears rolled down without him even knowing it.

“I am sorry that I cause you to remember your painful memory, you don’t have to tell me your story if you don’t want to” Ronan said gently as he caressed Peter’s hair as consolation. Apparently, his Terran lover was still very young and very attached to his mother when she was still alive.

“No…I’m just… I miss her so much” Peter leaned his tearful face into Ronan’s chest.

 

He wishes he could tell her all the amazing adventure he had in the space. How he had been using the name “Star Lord” that she had given him. How he had had a new family of ravagers, they were crazy and she would have loved them. And how he finally met the love of his life.

Peter was getting engaged to Ronan and he wanted his mother to see this the most.

His mother who had believed in his father’s love until her last breath.

 

“I wish my mother was still here with me, I wish she was the one who walked me off to you in our engagement or even wedding….. She would have loved you too, you know?” 

Peter was still sniffing as he said that.

“I know…..” Ronan responded as he held Peter close to him.

 

“I am sure your mother’s spirit is in peace and part of her remains with you forever. Peter, you were raised by Ravagers but you still possess such pure heart and soul. I am sure it was her part in you”

Peter’s eyes went more glassy and his lip pouted as Ronan said.

“Thank you baby……” He buried his face into Ronan’s chest, it was soaking wet again tonight but Ronan wouldn’t mind.

 

“And your father?” asked Ronan,

“……. You won’t believe it but my biological father was once a planet, babe” Peter wiped his tears off his face as he spoke.

“A planet?” Ronan frowned, he wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

“Yep… he was the one who hired Yondu to pick me up from Terra and delivered to him…. But he turned out to be evil, he wanted to just use me as a part of his so-called plan to rule universe that I did not understand… I only knew that I had some siblings and he killed them all….”

Ronan’s eyes widened at the information he received, but yes, there was some livings that evil in this vast universe.

 

“He threatened to kill me too if I didn’t cooperate in his plan…. But then Yondu came back and rescued me……” 

Peter’s tear stained face smiled up a little at that memory……..

.

.

.

 

‘How could you do this! They were your children!! Even ravagers like us won’t hurt children!!! You monster beast!!’

‘I can do anything I want with my own children! Now hand him over!’

‘Like hell I’mma hand him to you! Don’t you dare call him your son, coz he ain’t your son no more!! He’s my boy!! Now go and fuck yourself!!!’

 

.

.

.

 

“I didn’t understand a damn thing but I did know one thing… that Yondu would help me, he wouldn’t hurt me like my real father did to my siblings…. So I clung onto him. He protected me until he was almost dead… that was when other Ravager units came and saved us……”

 

.

.

.

 

‘Don’t hurt him!!!’ Little boy’s scream pierced through the air.

‘Stay back, boy…..’ Large blue hands held onto him tightly, wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt the boy.

 

‘Why….Peter… why do you protect him? He’s just the one who I hired to take you to me. I am your real father… now come to me’

‘No!! I hate you! You left my mother! You killed my brothers and sisters! Now you’re hurting him! You’re bad father! I won’t call you father! And I hate you!!’

 

As severely bleeding as Yondu was, he still could huff a small laugh out of him, the boy had guts. He would have made a fine young ravager.

 

‘…..Then I would just make use of your lifeless body…..’ 

 

As the weird light blue tentacles were about to attack them, a ravager ship broke into the palace and crashed on his evil father with pinpoint accuracy.

 

As Peter was still shocked and crying, two people came out of the ship.

 

‘I’ll never let you drive again, darling. You’re making my stomach sick’

‘But we arrive on time…. Look what we got here’

 

Peter looked up at adults who were in front of him now with open mouth. A very badass woman and a very badass man….. holy shit…

 

‘Rambo…..’ Peter’s eyes widened as he carefully looked at the man. Rambo had come and saved them!!!

 

‘Who’s Rambo?’ Low thick accent asked, puzzled. Holy shit! He even sounded exactly like Rambo!!

‘Like I know, babe. Anyway, let’s get them both out of here. Look at him… he’s so cute… I wish we had a little boy like this of our own…..’

A badass woman with long raven hair crouched down to him and smiled tenderly.

‘I think we do now…. Come on, let’s hurry. Move your ass, Udonta’ 

‘…..and who ever said “A color of Ogord will never lash on your grave”….’ 

‘That’s a lot of battery involved shining light like that, I’d rather use some bombs’

 

Yondu smiled weakly as his blood-soaking body was lifted up. Peter saw that light blue tentacles coming up from the ground and was about to attack them again.

 

‘Behind you!!’ Peter didn’t even finish his words when those tentacles were blown to bits.

‘Thanks, son’ The man just shot blasters without even looking! He was definitely Rambo!! 

 

Yondu and Peter were taken to the ship as the palace was shaking, threatening to collapse.

 

‘Where do you think you’re going!’ An evil voice boomed as light blue appeared and built up into a body.

‘so you’re the scumbag who deceived my boy to break the code and deliver you your poor children?’ Said Rambo //Peter thought so//

 

‘I’m going to………………’ That scary unfinished body was unable to speak… what happened!!

‘Can’t speak anymore? Think the poison we just injected you is working now’ 

 

.

.

 

At the center of the planet,

 

‘Look at the brain, it turned purple. Should we take selfie?’ 

‘Sure, alright everybody say cheeeeeeeese’

 

Martinex, Charlie 27, and other ravagers were smiling as they were taking selfie with a squirming giant brain behind them after they had injected large amount of deadly poison obtained only in black market into it……..

 

.

.

 

How did this happen?! He was a celestial being! He got distracted by fighting with Yondu that his brain was poisoned!  
Ego would like to shout that but he couldn’t speak anymore, his body wasn’t even finished.

 

‘Even ravagers like us wouldn’t hurt kids… But a being like you killed your own children…. You’re the lowest of the low….’ 

Said Rambo //Peter still believed so// as he was approaching the numb unfinished body.

 

‘Now before you rot and die…. Remember, nobody hurts kids in our faces and get away…. And don’t fuck with Ravagers’ 

With that, he shot blaster into that face and everything else until it dissolved in the air.

 

God…. He was so cool!! Rambo was so cool!!!!

 

‘Let’s go before this freaking planet blow up’ He got up on the ship and the badass lady flied the ship up before the whole palace collapsed on them.

 

‘Yondu….Yondu…..’ Peter called Yondu’s name but he got no response.

‘Rambo…Rambo please help him!! He’s hurt because he protected me!’ Peter now was crying, tears flooded his cheeks.

‘Take it easy, son. He was just unconscious as he lost so much blood…..’ The man inspected the wounds, there were some deep cut so they better hurried.

 

‘And my name is Stakar Ogord, I’m his old man, so I’ll never let him die. Speed up, darling, I’ve already taken motion sickness relief drugs’ He said to the badass lady who was piloting the ship.

‘Always such a good faith in me……’ She smirked and the ship ascended in impossible motion that Peter thought he was floating in the air himself.

 

Peter was crying and screaming but his hands held with the blood-soaking blue hands tightly with no intention to let go…………..

 

.

.

.

 

“That is how I met the Ravagers….They saved my life and Yondu…. Yondu was actually a father I always wished I had……”

Peter was holding Ronan’s big blue hands with his as he finished the story with smile on his face. 

 

“…….I understand now why Yondu Udonta is so protective of you” said Ronan.

“They adopted me into Ravagers clan, they taught me, trained me. They’re crazy but they’re my family…..”

Peter smiled as he thought of his fond memories growing up with the Ravagers. Yondu was strict and trained him hard so he would become a good ravager while grandpa Stakar and others were spoiling him. His first m-ship was actually a gift from grandpa Stakar too. Yondu wouldn’t give him an m-ship easily because……..he was afraid that Peter would sneak out to meet some guys….yep. 

 

“….I actually has spoken to your grandfather” said Ronan.

“What? Grandpa Stakar? You did?” Peter looked up to Ronan.

“Yes, he was actually the one who told me that you were shot down. That’s why I hurried there to save you on time, I owe him so much”  
Ronan said as he caressed Peter’s cheek, he could totally understand why all the Ravagers were so protective of Peter and loved him so much. 

 

As he himself had fallen for this little Terran ravager so hard too.

 

“Grandpa is the best…..” Peter smiled as he thought of his very kind and cool grandpa. 

“Let’s call them in the morning” Ronan suggested. He should at least let them know that their beloved boy was safe with him…. And they were even getting engaged.

 

“Yep… let’s do that… for now, I think I’m kinda sleepy now, are you?” Peter yawned as he said, they had talked for some time and they had pretty long day too.

“I think I can get some rest too” said Ronan as he wrapped his arms around Peter, hopefully Peter’s hormones would be tired and stopped working now.

 

“Goodnight, Ronan…. My soon-to-be fiancé, a very hot & handsome one” Peter pecked on Ronan’s lips and giggled with himself.

“Goodnight, Peter. Sleep well my little Terran” Ronan kissed Peter’s forehead.

 

They closed their eyes and slowly drifted into peaceful breathing rhythm together finally……………….

 

 

To be continue……..

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! ^ ^//


	8. Daddy's Little Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yondu's blessing :'DD  
>   
> 

 

 

R…R…R…R……………..

 

Ronan slowly opened his eyes as he heard the beeping sound of his device. His personal device that was a direct line only with Peter… who was still sleeping soundly on his chest right now.

 

He eyed the device suspiciously but then he thought he knew what was going on.

 

“Peter, wake up” Ronan had to wake Peter up if he wanted to pick up his device.

“Hmmmm…..” Peter was still mumbling incoherent and brushed his face with the solid blue chest, coz it felt good.

“Peter, I think you got a call….” Ronan said as he was trying to wake Peter up.

“Whaaattt…….” Peter’s sleepy face with half opened eyelids and hoarse mumbled voice was so precious that Ronan thought he would love to see it every morning from now on. And his messy hair…. Kree did not have any hair so it looked amazing to him, he would love to pet his hair everyday too.

 

“Would you wake up, please? I think we got a call” Ronan spoke gently to still sleepy Peter who refused to even blink.

“Morning kiss……” Peter mumbled request and pouted his lips. It didn’t take long at all for Ronan to comply.

 

Their innocent morning kiss slowly turned into morning make out as they both moaned into the kiss with Peter’s arms wrapped around Ronan’s neck, blue hands entwined at Peter’s waist, tried so hard not to grope down his ass…. Peter wouldn’t mind thou. Peter’s long legs started tangling with Ronan’s.

 

“I think Ronan Jr. just poked me….” Peter mumbled on Ronan’s lips as their lips and tongues finally parted.

“That is why we should get up now…..” Ronan tried to reason with him, like he had never tried this hard to be reasonable before.

“Said a man whose hand’s on my ass….” Peter gave him sleepy smile and yes, a blue hand was really touching Peter’s ass… traitor.

 

RRR…..RRR….RRRR…….RRRRRRR…………

 

The device was beeping more loudly like it had a mind of its own and insisted to get attention and be picked up.

 

Good, Ronan would need some distraction from Peter’s ass. 

 

He finally was able to part from Peter and picked up his device before he handed it over to Peter.

 

“I think it’s yours” said Ronan,

“Mine? Really….?” Peter was still sleepy but he got up anyway.

 

He received the device from Ronan and pressed on it.

 

“Hell…..”

 

‘YOU SON OF A MOTHERFUCKER!! WHERE IS MY BOY!! WHAT MAKES YA THINK YA CAN TAKE MA BOY WITH YA!!! GIVE MA BOY BACK OR I’MMA FIND YA AND GIVE UR SHIP NEW PAINT JOB!!!!!’

 

Peter almost fell off the bed with Yondu’s enraged screaming.

 

“Woh woh Yondu, calm down! It’s me!! Peter!” Peter tried to come to his sense quickly and calm Yondu down.

‘Oh, it’s you boy?’ Yondu’s voice was heard.

“Yeah, it’s me so calm dow…..”

 

‘WHAT MAKES YA THINK YA CAN FLY OFF WITH A KREE BLUE DICK ANYWHERE IN THE GALAXY!!! HUH!!!’

 

Yondu was even more enraged and louder when he knew it was Peter he was speaking to. He was practically roaring. 

 

‘AND WHY R YA IN DIFFERENT CLOTHES!!! DID YA STAY OVER WITH THAT DAMN KREE?!?!?! I DIDN’T RAISE YOU LIKE THIS, BOY!!! I’MMA MAKE YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM AND EVERYONE’S ROOM WHEN UR ASS IS BACK HERE!!!!!’

 

Peter was now crouching on the bed with a pillow on his head, body shaken with fear of Yondu’s wrath, the device was left lying on the bed with Yondu’s close-up flaming red eye on the screen, coz he was practically staring into the device.

 

‘You can just tell him you’re worried about him, captain’ Kraglin’s faint voice could be heard in the background.

‘Shut da hell up, Krag!’ 

 

A blue hand picked up the device but then he switched it into verbal conversation only.

 

“Yondu Udonta, let me explain. Peter’s ship was shot down on one planet in the warzone and I went there to rescue him. He is now safe with me, please rest assured that I did not violate your son or anything. His virginity is still intact” 

said Ronan calmly.

 

‘Huh…. Why ya gotta take the fun away from me…. I can’t extort any large sum of money from you if you said so….’ Yondu’s voice was close to smirking…. He was surely smirking.

 

Peter slowly poked his head up from the pillow he buried his head with when he wasn’t hearing Yondu’s enraged roar anymore.

 

‘Anyway, what makes ya think ya can take my boy with ya, huh? Why didn’t ya deliver him back to me! I’mma report to your boss that ya keep my teenage boy with ya with unclear purpose!’ Yondu still didn’t stop trying to give them hard time.

“You can feel free to report to the Kree Emperor, I don’t think he would listen to you anyway” said Ronan carelessly, as careless as an honorable Kree could be, which was close to smirking himself. 

 

Peter’s face started to drained of color… oh no no.. not good, this was not good. His adoptive dad and his soon-to-be fiancé were having not-so-very peaceful conversation again.

 

‘Are you tryin’ to get on ma nerve….hah?! Where ya taking ma boy to!!’ 

 

Ronan was about to answer but then he saw Peter was giving hand sign to him to stop talking with big X crossed and shaking his head before he pointed to himself, indicating that he would like to talk to his adoptive father himself.

 

“……I think Peter would like to talk to you” Ronan then handed over the device to Peter who sighed in relief… but not for long.

 

“Hey Yondu” Peter switched into video call again, letting Yondu see him might work better, he thought.

‘What lame excuse ya have for me boy? Where ya at!’ Yondu looked at him with pointed look, his boy in unfamiliar nightclothes and messy hair almost made his blood hot again.

 

“Listen Yondu, I was shot down when I was flying back to you and I was even captured as a hostage but then Ronan rescued me, that’s why I’m safe with him now” 

Peter felt at least he should explain why he ended up with Ronan again after he had already told Yondu that they had broken up. Now they didn’t break up and they even had a big plan ahead of them…..

‘What a boring story, give me better one!’ Yondu already knew what was going on between them, he saw it with his very own eyes.

“That’s the only story I have, unfortunately” Now Peter narrowed his eyes, why his old man was so hard to please!

 

‘Where ya at! When are you coming back!’

 

Here came the jackpot question! Well….. Peter had to tell him anyway, sooner or later, sooner the bad, later the worst….. So maybe he should just man up and tell Yondu everything! 

 

“Here’s the thing…Yondu…. Ronan and I……we……errr….we…we…we………” Peter had already manned up and this was the level he achieved.

‘What?!?’ Yondu started to sound and look annoyed with frown on his forehead.

 

“We…..we….weeeeeeeeeee…. We are….. we’re gonna get engaged” Peter finally said it out and everything in his life was perfect.

 

‘WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ 

 

Peter needed to bring the device away from him or else surely he would go deaf because of that. 

 

“You heard it, Yondu. Ronan and I are getting engaged….” Peter repeated again with firm nod, he was so brave…. he was very proud of himself.

 

‘ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!?!?’ And Yondu Volcano was erupted again.

 

“Er…no… I’m perfectly sane right now, but hey it’s nothing much. We’re just gonna do some little cutie lovely ceremony saying that he and I will marry one day….” 

Now that helped a lot, Peter Quill, legendary Star Munch.

 

‘AND WHO SAID YOU CAN MARRY HIM!!! YOU PEANUT BRAIN!!!’

 

See? Yondu was practically spreading fire right now…… Peter was sure the ravagers on the Eclector must be running around, panicked close to heart-attack now.

 

“…..I love him, Yondu……..” 

was all Peter said and everything went silent, back to normal, or calm ocean before freakin’ Tsunami, Peter might have to pick one.

 

‘You love him? Ya sure boy? Few days ago you were crying like a damn baby becoz of him now ya say ya love him?’ Yondu narrowed his eyes.

“I was crying because I love him….I didn’t wanna break up with him that’s why I was crying. Now I know that I don’t wanna be part from him anymore…. I wanna be together with him… that’s why we’re getting engaged” 

 

Engagement aka Permission to Screw but Yondu didn’t need to hear that… He figured it out anyway.

 

‘Ya just wanna be fucked thoroughly by that damn Kree!!!’ See? Yondu didn’t have to be told anything…. 

“Well…. you’re not wrong…but hey listen! I really love him and I just wanna hear your blessing” Peter’s tone turned desperate. 

 

‘You dare ask for my blessing…. Seriously?’ Yondu spitted his words out.

“Yeah…….” All Peter could do right now was blinking, with his big sad puppy eyes.

 

“Yondu please… He even risked his life to save me and I really love him….” 

Peter said he loved Ronan for many times already and they were from his heart, Yondu just snorted.

 

Now Peter was doing what he did best, his ultimate secret weapon, pleading glassy puppy eyes!  
It worked like wonder and it worked everytime!

 

“And after this, I’ll still stay with you, with the Ravagers. Because Ronan is too busy anyway…. He’s like fighting wars all the time, finish this and start that. I doubt if we ever gonna get married….” 

Peter tried to reason with Yondu, a lot of reasons, like he was still with him, he wasn’t going anywhere, only being off from the Ravagers to go on a date and be with his boyfriend once in awhile. It was totally normal just like the way he was before, only that he would get to stay over and have hot sex with his boyfriend… again Yondu didn’t need to hear that.

 

‘…..I can’t stop you, right?’ Yondu’s voice was almost desperate, his eyes were almost sad and Peter felt a bit bad.

 

Yondu loved his boy unconditionally and he wanted to see his boy only happy but why!! Why Kree!!!

Why with that damn Kree after every pathetic blue punk the boy had been through and Yondu had had to give them hell himself for touching his boy!!

Still he got himself a damn blue Kree!!!

But the boy was having big sad puppy eyes again…. It reminded him the day he saved the boy and he was almost dead, the boy’s crying face with hands gripping with his tightly. He felt painful everytime he saw that face so the boy could get away from every trouble he created everytime with that face.

 

“…..I really love him and I want you to understand…. Youdu, you know I love you too….”

‘Lemme speak with that motherfucker!!!!’ 

 

Peter didn’t get to really finish his sentence… he was 0.84 second after the word “too” and Yondu just blurted out, urged to speak with Ronan. Like always, Yondu wasn’t good with expressing or receiving love so openly.

 

“Erm….okay… you won’t curse or threaten to kill him, right?” Peter was still puzzled but he thought he could let Yondu talk to Ronan…..maybe.

‘I’mma poison him if I ever get a chance!’

“Alright….hold on” Peter answered with hopeless voice and blank face.

 

“Baby, my old man wants to talk to you” Peter’s voice could be heard as the device was delivered to a blue hand.

 

“Yondu Udonta…..” Low rumbling voice was heard as he switched into verbal conversation again. 

He didn’t want anyone to see him at this state, no war paint and in nightclothes, only his mate or helpers would be allowed to see him like this.  
He walked off from the bed and Peter followed him, he wouldn’t just let his badass adoptive dad conversing with his badass boyfriend alone for sure.

 

But when they started conversing, Peter was freakin’ surprised because he didn’t understand a damn thing they were saying?! What language they were using?!?

 

.

.

 

‘So you can’t wait to fuck my boy anymore heh’ Yondu sneered.

“It was your son who cannot wait” Ronan talked back carelessly, it was truth anyway.

 

‘Yeah I know…. But hey, are you sure you wanna get engage with my boy? Really? Ya sure you can tolerate him your whole damn life? A man like you can find any other men and women or whatever you prefer! Ya sure ya want ma boy?’ 

Yondu still sneered right at the Accuser, his tone might be playful but his eyes were all dead serious, like if Ronan said anything wrong to his ears, he might just come and give Ronan’s ship a new paint job coz he felt like it.

 

“I am sure, I love Peter and I want him to be happy with me” Low voice answered firmly as violet eyes were also dead serious, confirmed and challenged.

 

‘Tsk….what I’mma say when a man like you said love so easily like that… both of ya are so hopeless!’ Yondu snapped.

 

‘Let me tell ya somethin’, after he get engaged to you, his life won’t be the same no more. I know damn well how you Kree take life mate seriously. But I want ya to know, if you ever EVER once make my boy cry or hurt his feeling. You got the whole army of ravager clans after your blue ass and we won’t stop until you suffer, ya hear me well, Kree’ 

 

“I can hear you well, yes” Ronan just agreed to play along. 

 

He glanced at Peter who was having worried face and trying to get his translator implant to work but it was fruitless. Ronan just smiled softly to him, reassured him that everything would be fine.

 

“I am a Kree royal bloodline descendant and a Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire. Peter’s safety and happiness has become my first priority once he decided to share his life with mine” 

 

Yondu pouted his lips a little and nodded. Now that sounded good enough for him….

 

‘Good…..now let’s talk some business…. Ya know my boy here, he’s one of the finest piece of ass and he’s a virgin, even thou he dun seem like one but he is, because I kept an eye on him always. Any dirty fingers could never dare to lay on him. Virginity is very priceless if ya know what I’m talkin’ about…..’ 

 

Ronan really wanted to say that, his son was quite eager to get screwed for a virgin to be honest….

 

“If you are talking about dowry, just name the price”

‘How about ya name me the price, I’ll see if ya’re worthy for my boy after all’ said Yondu, challenging.

“As my fiancé, I would offer 50 billion units. That equals to the Kree Emperor’s consort’s dowry” said Ronan.

‘I don’t care shit about Kree Emperor’s consort. My boy is far better than that whore and you know damn well’ Yondu spitted out through his gritted teeth. 

 

“100 billion units for the engagement, another 100 billion when we get married” 

‘Alright…… then you have my blessing’ 

 

Yondu chuckled darkly, he swore he didn’t want the money, he just wanted to see how far this majestic Kree warlord would willing to go for his boy. And he wasn’t very disappointed to be honest. And when he said he didn’t want the money, he meant it….. really…..

 

“Is there anything more you would like to say?” 

‘Wanna get rid of me already? Fine… just send my boy back after your engagement thing is over, k? And send him back in one piece, no more no less. And hey… if this engagement thing got called off, do I have to return the money?’

 

“That would never happen” 

 

With that, Ronan ended the conversation. He saw Peter standing near him with worried face.

 

“What were you two talking about? I don’t understand anything” Peter looked at him with his brows furrowed. 

“Nothing you have to worry about” Ronan just smiled at him softly.

 

“What language were you guys speaking? My translator device couldn’t pick up at all” asked Peter, 

“It was ancient Kree. It was used only in Kree regiment and Yondu Udonta is surprisingly very fluent at that” 

Or he might say, he was not surprised at all.

It was one of the reasons why Udonta despised Kree so much, that was also why he had a hard time letting his precious boy be in love with one.

 

“And…. what did he say? Is he okay with this? With us gettin’ engaged…….” asked Peter, his face was still worried and uncertain.

“He just gives us blessing” Ronan just stated the truth.

“Really?? What did you do that he gave us blessing?!” Peter’s eyes were all widened with shock.

He couldn’t believe this but he also didn’t think a man like Ronan was capable of lying too, he was too honorable. 

 

“I just told him that I love you, and I value your happiness the most…..” Blue fingers caressed Peter’s cheek and his heart skipped a beat.

 

Peter’s wide beautiful smile appeared on his face and he jumped on Ronan immediately. 

 

“So…so we can get engaged now…right?” 

Peter thought he would have to elope with Ronan if Yondu wouldn’t let them get engaged, he could actually do that and pleaded for Yondu’s forgiveness afterward but what he really wanted was Yondu’s acceptance and blessing for Peter to be with the man he loved, and he finally got it. He was freakin’ relief and happy!

 

“Yes, we can….” said Ronan as he eyed Peter lovingly.

Being able to see Peter’s happy face and beautiful smile… that amount of money was nothing, it was totally worth it. 

 

Peter bent down to kiss Ronan because Ronan was holding him. They kissed each other as Dark Aster was on the way to Hala, their destination to have their engagement ceremony……..

 

.

.

 

At the same time, Eclector,

 

“Thanks, Framie” said Yondu,

“Dun mention it, ya okay, Yondu?” Mainframe’s cheery voice asked.

“Yeah….until next time, bye” 

 

With that, Yondu put down his communicator device and remained silence on his console.

 

“You’re alright, captain?” asked Kraglin, but then Yondu lifted his fingers to call Kraglin in.

“Do we still have the red snake liquor in the storage?” 

“Maybe captain, I can check for you” 

“Have a drink with me, Krag”

 

Then Yondu just stood up and walked pass him. Kraglin immediately followed until they both entered the dining hall. Yondu just sat on the counter while Kraglin was looking for the liquor that his captain requested.

 

“Make it full” said Yondu as Kraglin began pouring said liquor for him.

“Isn’t it too early to get drunk, captain” asked Kraglin but he did pour it full glass for his captain anyway.

 

Yondu just shook his head and sipped the strong ruby red liquor quietly until Kraglin’s device beeped, he read the message and he frowned.

 

“Erm…. Captain, I think there must be some kind of error with our account… it said that some units was transferred into our account….but…. I can’t really count the zero…..” Kraglin said as he still tried to count the figure shown in their account, but he was sure it was some kind of mistake anyway.

“Leave it…. it’s the boy’s dowry” Yondu just continued sipping his liquor with straight face.

 

“I’m sorry, captain?” Kraglin wasn’t sure if he heard what the captain just said right.

“It’s Quill’s dowry, he’s getting engaged to that damn Kree so he paid us the boy’s dowry” 

“Pete’s getting engaged?? Really, captain??” Kraglin’s eyes widened with shock.

“Yeah…. apparently, that warlord is willing to get engaged to our little rascal piece of Terran so they can get screwin’ and the boy won’t be frustrated no more……” 

Yondu just concluded in one go while pouring the liquor to his glass himself, he already finished the first full glass.

 

Kraglin was speechless, he was shocked but he was also happy for Peter, finally Peter wouldn’t cry because of his frustration and he could be with the man he said he really liked now.

 

“Engaged… that sounds huge” He couldn’t help mumbling.

“You tell me…. Those Kree always take relationship very seriously. Who would have thought our little rascal would get himself a Kree warlord who’s willing to pay a hundred billion units for his ass……” 

 

Kraglin’s eyes went wide again…. Hundred billion units…. That was freakin’ a lot of money he could never imagine! Like Yondu’s ravager clan didn’t have to work anymore all their lifetimes and maybe the next lifetimes too….

So this was why his captain was drinking silently…. Peter was getting engaged….

 

“I’m sure he must love Peter very much……Our boy should be very happy with him, captain” Kraglin commented as he drank some liquor himself.

“They said Love so easily like some kinda candy in the store…. Whatever….” Yondu downed another glass of liquor and Kraglin just sighed and smiled at him.

“At least Peter is happy…..captain” Kraglin poured him another glass.

“I’ll wait and see the day he come crying to me, say his damn Kree has no time for him!! I’mma laugh my teeth off…..” Yondu snorted and sipped the glass and Kraglin just huffed small laugh himself.

 

“……. You once said you wanna go to the lake on Yibiru, right?” Yondu suddenly asked.

“The lake in the mountain on Yibiru, yes captain” said Kraglin.

 

The lake was crystal clear, the place was surrounded by beautiful jungle mountains.

 

“Wanna go there? Think ravagers can take some time-off….” asked Yondu as he sipped the liquor, it was his fourth glass already.

“…..I’ll go wherever you go, captain….” Kraglin answered and he smiled.

 

“Alright, let’s go then. I’mma tell the controller to have Eclector docked and repaired some parts. You go tell others we’ll have some time-off and they better behave!” 

With that, Yondu finished his glass and walked off as swiftly as he walked in.

 

“Aye, captain” Kraglin responded, he was happy, yes he wanted to go there and his captain deserved some good vacation, he had been working really hard all these years……

 

And Peter…. He silently wished Peter all the best, the boy that he helped Yondu raising since he boarded Eclector as one of the Ravagers. He was sometimes nerve-wracking but they loved him with every breath, he got a pure heart and he deserved true love, which he finally found one….

 

Kraglin was really happy for him, he could congratulate him properly when the boy was back with them……

 

 

To be continue…….

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> By the way, the place where Yondu and Kraglin were going looked something like this : ) ) 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


	9. Engagement of the Star & Dragon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their engagement ceremony part I X'D

 

 

Dark Aster would arrive Hala in few cycle hours,

 

Peter changed into his clean clothes, he teasingly persuaded Ronan to join him in the shower earlier but the Kree man just shook his head with small smile.

 

‘You will pay for all the teasing and seducing you’ve attempted until now after we get engaged, my naughty little Terran’

 

That was what he said and Peter couldn’t anticipate more.

 

After their breakfast, Peter borrowed Ronan’s communicator device, he wasn’t sure why because it was the direct line with Peter but maybe the young ravager might have some magic to make use of it.

 

As expected, Peter was typing some code and the line was connected, his little Terran was full of surprise.

 

‘Peter?’ Female cheery mechanical voice was heard.

“Framie! Good to hear from you!” Peter responded with equally cheerful tone.

‘Good to hear from you too, sweetheart! How is everything going on with you? By the way….. your man is hot…..’ Mainframe’s mechanical voice went intentionally very low at the end and Peter laughed.

“Thank you!! But when did you see him?” Peter asked curiously.

‘I can see anything I want, Peter. I’m glad you’re safe with him now’ 

“Thanks Framie…..”

 

Peter wasn’t sure how much Mainframe had seen but maybe he’d just leave it to the world of mystery.

 

‘I’m sorry about Yondu’s temper earlier, but he was worried about you so he kept bugging me to call your man’ said Mainframe.

“It’s okay Framie, by the way… can I speak with grandpa?” Peter asked as small smile appeared on his face.

‘Sure thing, Peter. Hold on just a second’ 

 

And after few seconds the screen displayed the image of Stakar Ogord.

 

“Grandpa!” Peter greeted happily.

‘Hey Petey, how are you, son?’ Stakar’s smile was the kindest of all when seeing his grandson.

 

“I am fine, grandpa. I’m actually with er…with Ronan, my boyfriend” Peter felt a bit shy and nervous talking about his relationship to a man whom he loved as a grandfather.

‘Alright…..’ Stakar just nodded with faint smile on his face. 

 

“I…erm…. Ronan told me you are the one who told him to go and rescue me so I think I should thank you. He said he owes you too” Peter began conversation shyly, he was sometimes shy with Stakar maybe because he admired the man so much, he was everything as a cool, kind, and badass grandfather Peter could ever had in the universe.

‘He owes me nothing, he just needs to take good care of you and you have nothing to thank me, son. Thank your man for going there and saving your ass’ said Stakar and Peter laughed sheepishly.

 

It was so apparent to see that the boy was so much in love with the man.

 

“Is grandma there too?” asked Peter, his cheeks blushed a little from the laugh.

‘Hey Petey, my love, how are you?’ and a woman appeared on the screen, resting her arms on Stakar’ shoulder. She was every inch of sexiness and badassery.

 

“Grandma, you’re stunning! You need to share your beauty secret you know?” said Peter cheerfully.

‘…..make hot love with your man everyday’ and Aleta smiled at him sweetly.

“Wo…. Okay” Peter laughed sheepishly at the answer, Aleta was always straightforward and bold and everyone respected her for that. Stakar also glanced at his woman.

 

“I…erm….I call you to tell you that I am safe now and er..…. I have something to inform you…..”  
Peter was stuttering a little, come on Peter Quill, why couldn’t he be fluid with words like with everybody else and both of them just eyed him lovingly.

 

“It’s quite sudden but er… Ronan and I, We…er….we’re getting engaged… and I wanna hear your blessing, Grandpa, Grandma”  
Peter finally got the words out, he looked at them with puppy eyes and they couldn’t help cooing.

 

Stakar and Aleta Ogord looked at each other with arch eyebrows before locking their hands together and turned to look at Peter with beautiful tender smile.

 

‘We wish you only happiness, son’ Both of them smiled lovingly to him and Peter couldn’t be happier.

 

‘And your old man?’ Stakar was trying so hard to suppress his chuckle, thinking of Yondu’s blue face turned green because of fuming anger.

“Well… Ronan said he gave us blessing…..” Peter shrugged and blinked innocently. He didn’t understand a thing they had been conversing but he thought he could believe Ronan.

 

‘Then that should be it…. We cannot participate in your engagement ceremony because most of us have bounty with the Kree but we’ll take you to your favorite ice-cream shop when you’re back with us, how about that?’ Stakar offered.

That was right, 99% of the Ravager clans had bounty with the Kree Empire but Stakar was absolutely okay if Peter would get engaged with their Supreme Accuser if that meant the boy’s happiness.

And apparently, Ronan wouldn’t care that Peter was a ravager too, he wondered if anyone would dare to speak up about who he’d get engaged with actually.

 

“That would be awesome!” Peter was practically cheering now.

 

Peter Quill was about to get engaged to the Kree Accuser but still he was Stakar and Aleta Ogord’s precious little boy.

 

‘And your Kree man?’ asked Stakar.

“He said he has to contact his Emperor” Peter answered.

 

.

 

.

 

Dark Aster’s throne hall,

 

“Emperor” Ronan nodded as polite greeting when the screen displayed the image of Kree Emperor.

“Supreme Accuser” The Emperor also nodded back.

 

“I have to inform you that there has been a change in official war plan but I have already sent troops to battle off the enemy and save the civilians on the planet” Ronan reported fluently. 

Of all the vast majestic Kree Empire, the Kree Emperor was the only one that Ronan had to report to.

“….I have never encountered you changing the war plan but I do trust your judgment, Supreme Accuser. You have never let me or the people down” said the Emperor.

“Thank you, Emperor” Ronan bowed a little.

 

“May I ask the reason?” asked the Emperor.

“….The enemy shot down our ships flashing white light and took hostage at their secret base….so I had to personally go and save him” Ronan started explaining.

“The hostage? Who was it?” asked the Emperor.

“….. He is my significant other. They took him as a hostage” said Ronan, he had no intention to conceal the fact from the Emperor, he would have to tell him sooner or later anyway.

 

“……..I understand everything now” said the Emperor calmly.

 

He wasn’t sure when the Supreme Accuser had taken the significant other but the incident had him change the war plan and go to save said lover by himself, that person was surely very special to him.

But taking a significant other of a man like the Supreme Accuser as hostage….. not very smart move, even the Emperor could feel the disaster in the air.

 

“I assume you have already taken care of the enemy’s base” 

“Yes, I have” 

“Then I have nothing to oppose your act, Supreme Accuser, you may rest assured”

“I thank you, Emperor” 

 

“One more thing…..” said Ronan as he looked up to the Emperor.

“I request 9 days off duty, as my significant other and I are getting engaged” 

 

Now that got the Emperor’s full attention.

 

“You’re getting engaged?” asked the Emperor, he was definitely surprised. 

The Supreme Accuser had declined marriage proposal countless times in the past, he focused only at his duty which had made him the most fearsome Kree Accuser in the universe right now. Now the Emperor just learned that he had a significant other and was going to get engaged at the same time. It was a big surprise to be honest.

 

“Yes, I am” answered Ronan firmly.

“….. I have no reason to object your request. You have been working really hard for the Empire and the people all these years. This request is definitely granted and I wish you and your life mate only happiness and prosperity” said the Emperor.

“Thank you so much, Emperor” Ronan bowed with respect.

 

“May I ask who is this person? Have I ever met him?” asked the Emperor, he couldn’t help being curious, who was that one lucky person who had won the heart of the formidable Supreme Accuser.

“I am certain you have never met him and I wish his identity to be confidential for his own safety as the enemy of the Empire might try to use him against me, I can never let that happen” said the Accuser firmly.

 

“I understand. When is the ceremony?”

“This afternoon at my residence, Emperor”

“I wish I could witness your important event if you have informed me earlier” 

“That would be our honor, but your blessings are more than enough for us” 

 

“Then you have all the blessings, cousin” said the Emperor, he sometimes referred to Ronan as his cousin when personal subjects were involved such as now.

“Thank you, Emperor. I will report myself after 9 days. Until then”

“Until then” The Emperor nodded and the screen went blank.

 

“That was your Emperor?” a voice asked and Ronan turned to see immediately. 

It was Peter standing not so far from him so casually with his hands resting behind his head. He had nothing to do once he finished his conversation with Grandpa Stakar so he was just strolling around Ronan’s ship, luckily he found him considered how enormous the ship was.

 

“When did you come here?” Ronan asked, he was focusing at conversing with the Emperor that he didn’t notice Peter’s presence.

“Just now, babe” Peter said as he walked in and jumped to hug Ronan cheerfully.

 

“….I am glad that no one chased you down yet. Most of my soldiers still do not know who you are. Try not to go around without me, okay?” Ronan said and sighed of relief, he hugged Peter back.

“I’ll just tell them you’re my boyfriend, should be fine” Peter winked at him before brushing his face on Ronan’s chest, he’s just happy to be with Ronan so he couldn’t care less with everything else.

Ronan just shook his head with small smile on his lips and kiss his hair.

 

“Are we near yet?” Peter looked up to Ronan’s handsome face.

“Yes, we are” Ronan answered.

 

The wall of the throne hall slowly slid opened, displayed the outer space through transparent shield. In front of them was a large planet with three moons orbiting.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Peter said as he took in the sight of Ronan’s mother planet “Hala” 

“It is….” Ronan also took in the sight of his birth planet that he seldom came back since his rank got higher and he got busier with his duty.

“I’ve already informed every party involved, the ceremony should be ready by this afternoon” Ronan said as his arm rested on Peter’s waist.

“Alright……” Peter couldn’t help smiling shyly, thinking he was going to get engaged with Ronan…. For real! It was not a dream! He tiptoed and kissed Ronan on his cheek and Ronan smiled at him tenderly as Dark Aster was descending to Hala…….

 

.

.

 

Hala, the capital of the Kree Empire, was an enormous planet with three moons orbiting around her. Their military base offered enough area to dock a gigantic warship like Dark Aster, the Supreme Accuser’s men were also granted 9 days off duty as well as their commander and they were all grateful to be able to reunite with families.

 

“The Accuser can be absented from duty for 9 days after engagement takes place, so he can fully spend time with his fiancé. After marriage will be 30 days, its sole purpose is to create heir”

Ronan explained as they were now travelling via small ship from Dark Aster.

 

“Erm….Ronan, in case you didn’t notice but…….. I’m a man…. I can’t produce heir for you, okay?” Peter reminded him grimly.

Shit… hopefully Ronan wouldn’t just cancel everything because he couldn’t give Ronan an heir!!! Peter was screaming frighteningly like[ the scream painting](https://www.edvardmunch.org/images/paintings/the-scream.jpg) in his head.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure things out” Ronan just answered plainly.

What did he mean we’ll figure things out?! Oh well, as long as they had same understanding everything should be cool. Let’s not think about that now… let’s think about their anticipating ceremony and their first night together….yep.

 

The small ship took them away from the city and people into the part of more natural landscape of forest and mountain. They finally arrived at Ronan’s residence, it was his family’s palace….yes, it was a freakin’ palace….

 

“It was my family’s estate, I inherited it from my father and he inherited it from his father before him……” 

“You live here?” Peter asked, his eyes got wider as they approached the place.

 

The castle palace was huge and wide, situated in the mountain, surrounded by natural green forest and one side was actually connected to the sea.

 

“I used to live here when I was younger but since I joined the regiment and became the Accuser, I hardly came back but I was born and grew up here” Ronan said calmly as he took in the sight of his birth place where he used to live and grow up with his parents…..

“…..You grew up in a freakin’ palace…?” 

“Yes…” Ronan just answered plainly, didn’t understand why Peter was amazed… he was sure he mentioned that he was descended from Kree royalty bloodline, owning a royal palace was common.

 

Holy…Christopher….. 

 

Alright… early in their dating relationship, he learned that his hot blue boyfriend was a very powerful Supreme Accuser who owned a gigantic warship and conquered battles throughout the universe… that was okay, as long as he could take some time off to be with Peter. Now he also learned that his hot blue boyfriend also owned a freakin’ palace…. Hmm… At the beginning Peter liked Ronan and dated him because he was blue and freakin’ hot, obviously, he was also very kind to Peter that was why he fell in love so deeply with him. But Peter wasn’t sure how did he end up like this….with an actual humongous palace in front of him…..

 

“My father and I used to spar in the front yard” Ronan told Peter, his violet eyes flashed the glimpse of sadness and longing as the reminiscence of his childhood displayed before his very eyes. 

Ronan and his father had spent a lot of time together in the front yard, his father had trained him since he had been old enough to learn how to fight. He had been a very strict trainer and teacher but he had also been a strong and loving father whom Ronan loved and respected to the utmost. That was why Ronan had had a very hard time accepting the painful truth when his father had died in the battle.

 

Peter hugged him as he sensed Ronan’s sadness.

 

“You are not alone anymore. You always have me, okay?” Peter looked up to Ronan’s beautiful violet eyes and smiled.

“Thank you Peter….” He bent down to kiss him and held him tightly.

 

That was right, he was not alone anymore. He now had his little Terran, always cheerful, always full of life and shone brightly like the largest most beautiful star in the universe. 

 

They get off the ship once it landed in front of the palace with Ronan’s arm on Peter’s back, encouraging him as if he sensed his uncertainty with Ronan’s place, but soon it would be their place.

 

“Young master Ronan…..” An old Kree lady stepped up to them.

“It has been a long time, how are you?” Ronan greeted back, his voice was full of tenderness. His arms supported her arms reached for him.

“I am beyond happiness, young master Ronan….” The old lady was close to shedding tears as she looked up to Ronan’s face.

 

“Let me introduce to you, this is Peter, my beloved one. Peter, this is Garathia, my head attendant and she helped my mother raise me” Ronan introduced both of them with his one arm on Peter’s back.

This old lady had raised Ronan, that was why she was so emotional seeing Ronan and Ronan was also very gentle with her.

“Hello ma’am, I’m Peter Quill” Peter greeted and two hands were on his face.

 

“What a beautiful soul you have found, young master. I am now beyond blessed, I can now rest in peace with milady and master….” The old lady said with watery eyes and Peter wasn’t sure how he should react. 

 

“I am sure you can still live for a very long time, Garathia” said Ronan.

“That is right, young master. I will live to see you and your beloved one be together happily…. Speaking about that, I still have a lot of things to be done…. Kleetus! Tell me everything is going smoothly as plan!! Gozim, I told you to take care of the grass!!” 

Her delicate atmosphere suddenly changed as she turned to order other attendants who were working and running around as they were preparing the place for their master’s important ceremony.

 

“I am sorry that everything happened quite suddenly, Peter and I have decided to get engaged only yesterday” Ronan’s hand was on Peter’s waist firmly as he spoke.

“Everything will be finished on time, you have nothing to worry, young master. Now please come inside, the whole place has been polished since dawn as well as your chamber…..” said the old lady attendant head before she practically stormed off and commanded instruction to every living she encountered on her path.

 

“Wow… what a strong old lady” Peter said as he watched the old Kree lady’s strong movement around the place, amazed.

“She’s always like this, come now, I’ll show you the place” Ronan’s hand on his back ushered him into the palace.

 

Peter’s eyes widened with everything as he entered the front gate and into the main hall. This place was enormous, the roof was up high, the hall was big and vast, the design and decoration was classically elegant, it was every inch of the definition of royalty. Really…. Peter couldn’t believe how he actually ended up with a royal prince… a very hot one. 

Peter decided that he shouldn’t let Yondu know of his Kree man’s fortune, or he might come up with cunning ways to extort large sum of money from him…. which Yondu actually already did but Peter had no idea about that…. //Yondu was floating in the peaceful lake wearing sunglasses and shorts at the moment//

 

Ronan took him to the end of the hall when the curtain was pulled to the side, revealed the enormous portrait the size of the high wall.

 

“This is my parents, Peter” Ronan said as Peter took in the image before him.

 

A couple of Kree royalty, the man who supposed to be Ronan’s father was in his royal robes and face bore war paint, he looked so strong and formidable even in the portrait, he was a large man with grim expression. And the lady was sitting in beautiful long dress, a tiara and white long veil on her head. Her beautiful and kind smile bore the resemblance of Ronan.

 

“She’s beautiful……” said Peter as he gaped with awe, that was definitely Ronan’s beautiful mother.

“She is…..” Ronan said as he reached out to touch the enormous portrait with his hand. His violet eyes stared up at his parents with pure love and respect.

“What does it say here?” Peter asked as he noticed the Kree letters below the portrait.

“It said ‘Rophereon the Accuser and Lady Rosanna’ my parents’ names” answered Ronan.

 

“Rophereon….Rosanna….Ronan…. aren’t you a family of Ro?” Peter asked teasingly but his smile immediately vanished when Ronan turned to him with shock expression.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Ronan asked, his face was still shocked.

“I am so sorry… baby, I swear I didn’t mean to disrespect your parents or your family…. Please don’t cancel the engagement….” Peter apologized in a heartbeat and pleaded on Ronan’s chest, he was on the verge of having Ronan cancel their engagement for so many times already….. 

“….it’s okay… it’s just, I’ve never heard anything like that before” Ronan said, still shock. He couldn’t believe how Peter could come up with that kind of reference and Peter just buried his face on Ronan’s chest gratefully and embarrassed, he swore he would decrease his level of mischief today, yep maybe just today. 

 

“Master Ronan, the Emperor has sent you the gift” One male attendant approached and reported.

“Alright…..” Ronan nodded and walked with Peter, hand in hand.

 

The very large amount of flower was delivered to the front of Ronan’s palace. Peter meant very VERY large amount of it, like the whole freakin’ Garden of Eden was lifted and placed in front of him right now. It was variety kinds of flower and colors, it was very soothing to look at actually. 

 

“Did your emperor just send the flower of the whole planet to us as a gift?” Peter couldn’t help asking, he was still looking at it with awe.

“Probably…” Ronan answered and smile lightly, he took one white flower into his hand.

 

“This is my mother’s favorite flower…..” He said as he examined the beautiful delicate flower, the Emperor was definitely very thoughtful toward him. 

“Please inform the Emperor that I am totally grateful for his kindness” Ronan told the officers who delivered the flower mountain to him, they saluted and bowed to him before excused themselves.

 

“Come on, let’s get ourselves prepared for the ceremony” Ronan gave the white flower to Peter and put his hand on his lower back to lead him the way.

“Alright…..” Peter was puzzled but he received the flower anyway, apparently it was a beautiful white flower with delicate petals and smelled really nice. He couldn’t help blushing as he was walking in Ronan’s arm. That was right. He was about to get engaged to Ronan……..

 

.

.

.

 

“wait wait wait wait……” Peter was frustrated and backing off as he was outnumbered.

“There is nothing to worry, young master” The old Kree lady said kindly but somewhat also menacingly. 

“I am fully capable of taking bath by myself. Seriously!” Peter stated but the group of old ladies still advanced to him, all of them were old enough to be his great-grandmother. 

 

Peter was parted from Ronan moments ago and was taken to the very big bathroom, only to learn that a group of great-grandmothers were waiting to give him bath.

 

“You have to be cleaned thoroughly for the engagement ceremony” The old lady explained calmly, still menacingly. 

“That’s my very point! I can do that myself!” Peter raised his both hands to them but still backing off as they kept cornering him.

“We’ve seen countless naked male bodies and penises, you shouldn’t be shy or anything” said the old lady, hoping to relieve young man’s stress but he turned red suddenly.

“No no no no no no… the last time my mother saw me naked was when I was 5 years old and I like to keep it that way” Peter said, still didn’t lower his guard.

 

“Well, we have no choice then….” 

“What…..”

 

“WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Peter screamed his lungs off when he was lifted up in the air so effortlessly by the old lady. Holy Shit! Great-grandma was fucking strong! Were all Kree people this strong?!?!

 

And he was dropped into the big bathtub with the splash before he realized it many hands started peeling off his wet clothes.

 

“Nonononononnooo not my underwear!!! Ronan help meeeeeeee!!!!!” 

 

He kept screaming but finally he was all naked in the water.

 

“Aww…. Look how adorable young master is…..” One of the great-grandma said while the others cooed and Peter had never been this embarrassed in his life, only his eyes and nose above the water. He wished he would just drown here…..

 

After full hour of bathing and scrubbing him thoroughly, he had never felt this clean in his entire life and he also smelled really good. Peter was dried and dressed with the white robes with blue and golden stripes, it was Kree traditional robes. It was simple but also very elegant.

 

White veil and tiara was placed on his head as the last piece of the robes. 

 

Peter was looking himself into the mirror and couldn’t help gawking, for once he looked like a royalty. Especially the flower tiara on his head, this thing looked really expensive.

 

“Master Ronan is awaiting you, young master” 

One attendant informed and Peter was led out of the dressing room, down the main hall where a tall figure was waiting.

 

Ronan was also in long white robes with blue and golden stripes, white head robes topped with an actual silver shining band of crown. Both of them couldn’t stop staring at each other as Peter was led to him.

 

“Are you waiting for someone, my handsome prince?” Peter couldn’t help teasing, but holy shit…. Ronan was every inch of a royal prince and he was fucking handsome!!

 

Ronan just smiled at him lovingly and touched Peter’s cheek.

 

“You look really good in Kree royal robes, Peter” Ronan’s violets eyes fixed on him lovingly and Peter was blushing and smiling so brightly.

“This tiara belonged to my mother….” Ronan’s blue hand touched the tiara on his head and Peter’s green eyes glittered with that knowledge.

“She would be happy to have you wear it on our engagement day……” said Ronan and his fingers caressed Peter’s face lovingly.

 

“Ronan, I’m nervous…….” Peter could practically hear his heart beating out loud now. His hands were all shaking.

“Me too” Ronan said as he locked his hands with Peter. 

 

They kept looking at each other, their hands held on tight. Peter was breathing really hard, his whole body was shaking, he was sure Ronan could hear the sound of his heart beating like a Cherokee drum right now. Ronan could only smile tenderly at him, goshhhhhhh would he stop being so smooth and fucking handsome!!!!

 

“The ceremony is ready, master Ronan” One of the attendants reported and Ronan nodded.

 

“Shall we?” asked Ronan and Peter nodded. 

 

Peter still thought he was in a dream as both of them walked to the ceremony hand in hand………

 

 

To be continue………

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually excited with their ceremony! X'DD


	10. Engagement of the Star & Dragon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their engagement ceremony part II :DD  
> Their vows, portrait, and first meal :)))  
>  

 

 

Peter was led out of the palace into the back yard where the ceremony was held. 

 

He tried not to trip over the Kree long robes as Ronan walked him on the path, it was his very first time wearing something like this. Hopefully it’d be his last… oh wait, they still had their wedding in the future which Peter had no idea when that would happen but he didn’t really mind. Now was good enough for him….

 

He took in the sight of the place with wonder. The mountain of flower sent by the emperor was decorated everywhere throughout the palace, the sight and scent of them were really refreshing. It was late afternoon and the weather was perfect. It was not too hot or too cold, fortunately it considered something close to spring season at this time.

 

The sound of the current hit the shore was heard as below them was the beach and the sea. Gentle breeze was blown into his face led the wonderful scent of flower into his sense too, that helped him relax from his nervousness moments ago very well. And the place was breathtaking, flowers everywhere, green jungle in the mountain on one side, vast sea on the other side. Ronan’s army of maid attendants stood in the green yard and flowers in their arms, kept smiling at him, their young master’s soon to be fiancé, Peter couldn’t help blushing.

 

Ronan didn’t invite any guest because their engagement happened quite abruptly and he’d like to keep it private. Only he and Peter would be enough.

 

Ronan walked him to the edge of yard where the Kree royal pastor was already waiting. Peter took in the sight of a man beside him again, he still couldn’t believe that they were getting engaged.

 

“Good day to you father, thank you for coming in such a short notice” Ronan greeted the pastor and nodded to him.

“Supreme Accuser, it is my honor to perform your engagement ritual” The royal pastor nodded back. 

“This is my significant other, Peter Quill” Ronan introduced Peter to the pastor as he grabbed Peter’s hand firmly. 

Peter didn’t know what to do so he bowed slightly to the pastor as polite greeting and the pastor nodded to him. Soon the unknown Terran would officially become the Supreme Accuser’s fiancé and that was something. 

 

“Shall we begin then” asked the pastor.

“Please” Ronan responded. 

 

“We have gathered here to witness the engagement of the Supreme Accuser, Ronan son of Rophereon and Peter Quill…….” 

The pastor began the ritual with formal introduction. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure if he understood all the words but he only knew one thing, he was getting engaged to Ronan……

 

His hand grabbed with Ronan’s tightly as to remind himself that everything was happening in reality, he wasn’t dreaming…..

 

“Please present your left hands” said the pastor and Peter was puzzled until Ronan turned Peter to face toward him, his left hand grabbed Peter’s.

The young helper placed a transparent ribbon with ancient letters imprinted on it around their wrists and knotted it together.

The pastor put his hand above their wrists as he began chanting mantra and the ribbon slowly dissolved into their skin. Peter watched with wide eyes as the ribbon became something like tattoo on their wrists like magic.

 

“Is there anything you would like to say to each other?” The pastor asked and Ronan nodded to Peter as if encouraging him and giving him an honor to start first.

 

Peter had a feeling that this might be one of few times in his life that he was stumbling with words, but he was Peter, he would manage.

 

“Ronan….my super-hot boyfriend” Peter began and Ronan couldn’t help huffing small laugh. 

“I came from a very far planet where I lost the one I loved the most….. but my adventurous life with a new family began soon after that. All through these years that I’ve been travelling in the space, I always had a question why my mother kept believing in love until her last breath….” 

 

“And you know what space is like, weird bad things happen all the time.. but somehow, I still try to believe in true love like my mother did…. I’ve been through a lot of bad things and people… aliens… in this universe… sometimes I thought I wasn’t going to survive before I can have a decent relationship for once in my life….” Peter laughed and Ronan arched his non-existing brows.

 

“But finally….finally I found you….” Peter’s eyes started to shine at this.

 

“You are the most decent man I have ever met… and the hottest one too of course….. Until now I still cannot believe that I’m here with you, you are here with me….You are one special person to me…..” Peter’s green eyes started to get emotional and stared right into Ronan’s violet ones. Their two hands were holding each other tightly.

 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise I will be there for you whenever you need me….. I love you Ronan….” 

 

With that, Peter gave Ronan the most beautiful bright smile he always had and Ronan couldn’t stop looking at him with all the love in his heart.

Peter was so proud of himself that he didn’t cry yet, considered how sensitive he always was with sentimental things.

Until Ronan began speaking…….

 

“Peter…my naughty little Terran, you have taught me one very important sacred thing. Because of you, I have learned and experienced love. For the first time in my life that I understand love other than my love and devotion to my Empire and the people. I have come to know what that love is like and what it is capable of. Before I met you, I never experienced what love between two people was like. I was always living as a warrior fighting battles all my life. But from now on…. I will also live my life for you, as your lover, your protector, your life mate………”

 

As Ronan was saying, Peter’s eyes went glassy and tears began rolling down Peter’s cheek and his lips started to curve down as he was trying so hard to restrain his tears but it truly didn’t work.

 

“….You are the brightest star in my darkest space. Peter, my heart belongs to you, it will beat for you and it will stop beating only to keep you safe……..”

 

Now Peter’s cheeks were flooded…..

 

“I will take care of you, love you, and cherish you until the day that death do us part….. I love you Peter Quill, my one and only, my little Star Lord….” 

“Ronan!” 

Calling Peter ‘little Star Lord’ was really a perfect cut of the final string. Peter jumped onto Ronan in the next second and Ronan’s arms immediately caught him.

 

That actually startled the pastor and everybody in the ceremony, some even had their hands on their mouths. Because never in Kree history that one would jump onto another in the Engagement ceremony. But they all had good feelings about this, they couldn’t help cooing at the sight of their young master’s tender smile to his crying mate.

 

“Why are you crying? This is our engagement ceremony” Ronan asked as he looked up to Peter’s tearful face but his tone and violet eyes were all gentle.

“You sentimental Kree, you know I love something like that….” Tears still streamed down his cheeks.

“Come on… at least stop crying, so we can continue this” Ronan wiped Peter’s face with his robes while his one arm was supporting him like he weighted nothing at all. And yep, to Ronan he weighted nothing.

Peter whimpered even more at Ronan’s tenderness, he hugged Ronan with no intention to get down from him.

 

“Father, would you continue please” Ronan glanced at the stunted pastor as Peter wouldn’t likely to come down, they would just continue like this then, Ronan never minded anyway.

 

The Pastor was so confused but there were actually no rules or regulations said one could not jump on the other during the Engagement ceremony….. he would just let it be then.

 

Ronan and Peter fixed their eyes on each other as the pastor continued his ritual. Ronan’s small gentle smile made Peter smile too but very wide one.

 

“By the power vested in me by the supreme Gods of all Kree. I pronounce the Supreme Accuser, Ronan son of Rophereon and Peter Quill engaged. You may now kiss…….”

 

Peter’s lips were already on Ronan’s before the pastor got to finish his words…..

 

“…each other’s hand……..” The pastor was granted an opportunity to have a heart attack again as he was witnessing the Supreme Accuser and his fiancé’s hot kiss.

 

The Engagement ritual only needed each other’s kiss on the other’s hand to seal their vows and promises but….. 

 

Peter wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck and continued kissing him with their eyes closed, Peter even moaned as Ronan’s tongue entwined with his real good…..

 

For some time until their lips parted from each other, Peter slowly opened his eyelids with tiny sparkle of tear lingered on his eyelashes and his flush red lips that looked very sinful.

 

“I love you, Ronan” Peter’s breathy voice against Ronan’s lips.

“I love you too….. Peter” Ronan responded firmly.

 

“Thank you, father” He nodded to the pastor before walking off with his fiancé in his arms.

 

The pastor was sure nobody cared anything anymore. He had finally completed his honorable duty to the Supreme Accuser, now he needed long vacation. 

 

The maids threw red and white flower petals into the air and fell upon them as Ronan walked off the ceremony with Peter in his arms.

 

“We’re engaged!!” Peter blurted out as he was looking up to all the beautiful petals above them.

“Yes, we are” Ronan replied and Peter smiled even wider before kissing him again.

 

Ronan was sure they were the very first couple in Kree history to kiss on the lips and walked out of the Engagement ceremony with one on the other. But this was what Peter liked, so this was how they would do it………

 

.

.

.

 

“Portrait?” asked Peter.

“Yes, do you remember where I’ve shown you my parents’ portrait? Next to them will be ours”

 

Peter’s face lightened up like the bright star imagining Ronan and his portrait on that high wall. He hugged and brushed his face with his Kree boyfriend…. No… his fiancé, officially.

 

He was still in Ronan’s arms, if Ronan was willing to hold him like a little child walking around the place then he’d be more than happy, because he hopelessly loved that, being carried around by his strong blue man was one of Peter’s dearest dreams come true. 

 

They finally arrived at the spot where the photographers were waiting and Peter had to be put down from his Kree man, unfortunately. But well, he still had a lot of time for that.

 

Attendants adjusted their robes, Peter didn’t want to sit because that looked very old-fashioned, the only place he would agree to sit was on Ronan’s laps….. so he insisted on standing with his fiancé and Ronan pretty much let Peter do anything he wanted. They finally got some decent shots where they looked at each other lovingly before looking to the camera. 

 

Few more shots and Peter got bored so he started jumping on Ronan again, to everybody’s panic attack, Ronan didn’t seem to mind. He let Peter do anything at all as long as Peter was happy. They had much more fun this way and they were laughing during their meant-to-be official engagement photoshoot. 

At one point Ronan looked up to him and they locked their eyes to each other before sealing their lips together.

 

That was intimate and everybody blushed but they wouldn’t say a thing, apparently the couple was so in love and nobody could stop them from expressing love to each other. 

 

“You know what… you look really handsome in this robes but I can’t wait to see what’s beneath it…” Peter whispered to Ronan, he managed to bite his lower lip seductively, looking down to his man.

“My little Terran never has patience… Are you not hungry?” Ronan asked with arched brows.

“Speaking about that… yes, let’s eat first” Peter realized their last meal was early morning and his teenage body was starving, he was excited and nervous that he forgot to eat.

 

“Do you have enough shots?” Ronan turned to ask the photographers.

“I think we do, yes master Ronan” They responded and bowed to him. Ronan nodded and walked off with his fiancé in his arms. Every pair of eyes followed them, what a hot young love…..

 

.

.

.

 

There were many rules and restrictions when you became part of royalty or aristocrats, for example, impeccable etiquette on dining table, but that might not work with Peter Quill who was munching big assorted bread deliciously with bulge cheeks. Ronan eyed him lovingly before having some food himself.

 

“There’s a lot of… food! Who’s gonna eat those….” Peter asked while still chewing bread in his mouth. Yep, very impeccable manner. He referred to the full table of delicious looking food on this large dining table when there were only two of them. 

“It’s our engagement day and I hardly come home so maybe the chefs are overdoing it a little” said Ronan.

“We surely cannot finish all these even thou they look delicious as heaven, maybe your workers can have it too? We shouldn’t waste food, you know? One time I got stuck in the worm hole and I was starving for 5 days before somebody pulled me out, after that I really learn the value of food and water and I never waste those again” said Peter as he was still munching his big bread, demonstrating how he really valued every bite of food.

“…..You are very considerate of others and I am glad to hear that, as a warrior we do value food and water so much too, many times the victory upon our enemy depends on how long we last and how much food we have left…..” 

 

Peter just listened and continued chewing with big rounded eyes, Ronan decided that his warrior history might just bored his newly fiancé.

 

“Okay….I’m glad you have survived all the battles and become my hot fiancé now considered how long you have been beating the crap out of your enemies….” 

Peter still remembered what he had read on the screen about Ronan’s record, thousands something battles, hundreds something planets mashed, and twenty something races forever sayonara…… hmm…. Maybe he should just forget those, it just sounded so gloomy.

“How to eat this?” Peter asked as he eyed the delicious looking big plate of food in front of him, but apparently its variety ingredients confused him, he’d like to just mix them together but he was afraid he might put wrong portion and the next thing he knew he was sent to emergency room, bye bye hot first night with his blue man….

 

“Here, I’ll do it for you” Ronan started mixing the ingredients together before wrapping it with some kind of thin flour sheet.

“Open your mouth” Peter just blinked and opened his mouth.

 

He chewed on the tasty well mixed ingredients, the fact that Ronan just fed him made it ten times more dreamingly delicious! 

 

“I’ll do it for you too” Peter began doing the mixing just exactly like the way Ronan did, at least he thought so.

“…that spice is really spicy… you should be careful…” Ronan’s eyes widened as Peter mixed completely nothing like what he just did! 

“Here, open your mouth!” Peter said cheerfully as he put that portion right in front of Ronan’s mouth.

 

Ronan was weighting in his mind….. if he took this bite, he would choke his life off painfully, and if he refused this bite politely, Peter might be sad but Ronan would live, so he would do that….

But seeing Peter’s big rounded puppy eyes blinking…. His mouth opened without realizing it and Peter just shoved it in.

 

Ronan started chewing as the deadly hot spice began to burnt his tongue and shot up to his brain, but if he spitted it out, Peter would be sad.. he would surely be sad…. He might be crying too… With that, Ronan mustered all of his willpower and strength in his body not to spit out even when he started sweating… He was the universe greatest warlord, he could do this…..

 

Once Ronan had swallowed the bite, he turned the other way to choke and cough violently, his hand searching for water and the maids were running around with panic.

 

“Are you okay!? What have I done wrong? I did exactly how you did it” Peter was startled too but he still looked very innocent for almost murdering his own fiancé with food poisoning and choking hazard.

“It….it’s okay……” Ronan waved the maids away after he drank enough water and the burning on his tongue slowly subsided. 

“Ronan?” Peter looked at him with worry, still didn’t realize if he’d done something wrong.

“….you did nothing like I just did, Peter” Ronan said calmly, being very careful not to hurt Peter’s feeling when Peter almost sent him to reunite with his parents a thousand years too early.

“Really?!?!? Can I try it again?” Peter was about to do his deadly mixture again when Ronan grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay… here, try this” Ronan put another delicious looking food in front of Peter to distract him before he quickly signaled the attendants to remove the dangerous plate out of the table, or at least mixed it properly before serving them again.

 

And it worked, Peter was distracted by other plates of food and all of them tasted really good! 

 

“What do we have for dessert?” Peter asked after devouring a lot of food, he sucked on his fingers deliciously, another impeccable royalty manner.

“I don’t know… cake maybe” Ronan turned to ask his maid.

“Do you have ice-cream?” Peter asked while his eyes shone brightly. He loved ice-cream….

 

Holy shit!!! Realization hit him like a thunderbolt. 

Ronan and he were about to get it on tonight and he just devoured a mountain of food!!! And he even asked for ice-cream as dessert!!! Peter Quill you are a shame of mankind, his fiancé should be impressed in their first night not frightened! His hand secretly touched his stomach, were his hard earned abs still there?!?!

 

“It….it’s okay Ronan, I’m already full actually” He quickly told Ronan and the man frowned because the young Terran was very eager about dessert only a moment ago.

“Are you sure, Peter? We can make any kind of desserts if you want” asked Ronan and Peter shook his head violently, he would love to have a lot of desserts but maybe not today.

 

“So… is there anything else you would like to do?” asked Ronan.

“Hmm…. I don’t know, what else do we have?” Peter asked back and shrugged.

“We can go sightseeing around here if you want…. Or we can retire to my chamber if you’re tired….” Ronan said plainly but with very meaningful eyes. And Peter got the message immediately.

 

“I am not tired but I’d like to go to your chamber, yes…..” Peter said and he couldn’t stop smiling shyly and that made Ronan smile slightly too.

“Alright….” Ronan signaled the attendants to take care of the remaining food before he stood up and grabbed Peter’s hand, leading the way.

 

“Ronan, lift me up” Peter requested and Ronan complied, he lifted Peter up but not bridal style, Peter was sitting on Ronan’s arms and he totally loved that.

 

“You’re like a little child” Ronan said but all lovingly.

“Well… I’m just 19… compared to you Mister three hundred something years old… I am very very young that I can’t even call you great-great-grandpa, you know?” Peter arched his eyebrows and smiled seductively, arms around his fiancé’s neck.

“You make it sound like I have seduced a youngling to be my mate” said Ronan.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the one who did the seducing” Peter said and giggled with himself while burying his face with his Kree man, his freshly fiancé……

 

Well, looked at him, a royal prince with shiny palace and unknown amount of great fortune, Peter was sure everyone would have thought that he had seduced Ronan, well looked at him again… Two strong arms that supported Peter so effortlessly, a very handsome blue face, and those amethyst liked violet eyes… Peter would seduce him to the next universe if he had to! 

 

And Ronan, he really REALLY had never thought he would end up with a very young mate, but everything about Peter attracted him, and he loved him, and Peter loved him for who he was. Being with Peter made him happy, and for once made him forget his blood-soaking responsibility.

 

Ronan looked at Peter’s beautiful smiling face, maybe the term “sugar daddy” or “trophy wife” didn’t sound too bad after all. He would gladly accept that if someone accused him that in the future, only if someone would dare accusing the Accuser.

 

He smiled and gave a peck on Peter’s cheek lovingly, made Peter giggle with himself as he walked through the hall and up the stairs to Ronan’s chamber…….

 

 

To be continue……

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are all waiting for the next part  
> And hopefully I can update soon  
> So patience is gold, dear readers! :’D  
> 


	11. Love of the Star & Dragon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 10 long chapters...........  
> Here’s StarAccuser first smut! Reward to you all my loyal readers!! X’DDD  
>   
> //Scatter StarAccuser smut to the universe  
> 

 

 

Peter was relieved that the group of badass great-grandma complied to leave him alone with his quick easy bath and clothes changing. He knew damn well how to clean himself thoroughly for his first night with Ronan so…..

 

He was changed into more simple robes that also looked similar to nightclothes and now Peter was strolling around in Ronan’s chamber waiting for Ronan. Ronan had to change clothes and remove his war paint too so it would take more time than Peter’s quick bath. 

 

Peter could pretend to be interested in Ronan’s very neat and luxurious chamber but he was actually nervous, of course he freakin’ was!  
Peter took a look at his left wrist where an ancient letter of Kree imprinted on it like tattoo, this was not a dream, he really did get engaged to Ronan…..

 

His fingers kept touching it until he heard the chamber door opened, Ronan entered with simple robes and no war paint. Only that sight had Peter’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Peter….” 

“Hey baby…..” Peter responded with shy smile. How could Ronan manage to look so good even in dim light like this…

“What are you doing” asked Ronan casually as he walked up to Peter.

“I was examining the tattoo on my wrist…. What does it say?” 

“It’s ancient Kree, said ‘Serebana Haknemaa Rhathanoreona Visimetre’……” said Ronan and Peter blinked, he felt regret that he asked.

“Erm… what does it mean then?” Peter tried asking again.

“How about you ask your adoptive father, I am sure Yondu Udonta would know what it means” said Ronan and Peter wasn’t sure whether Ronan was smiling evilly or not.

“Well, he might throw the nearest object into my head instead of answering so you better tell me the meaning now” Peter was sure his head would be a good target for Yondu’s pinpoint accuracy throwing things skill. 

 

“It said ‘With this, I am engaged my life to thee’” said Ronan as he caressed the tattoo on Peter’s wrist gently.

“….And yours too? It said the same thing?” asked Peter, only Ronan’s soft touch on his wrist could light up the fire in him already but he still could pretend like the imprints on their wrists were the most interesting thing right now.

“Yes….” Ronan lifted his left wrist up at the same level as Peter’s.

“When Kree people have this imprint on their wrists, it means that they are already taken… From now on, every Kree will know that I am already engaged and somebody might know that you’re engaged to a Kree” Ronan eyed him with meaningful pair of violet eyes, being engaged to another person was very important to Kree people as they took relationship very seriously.

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me….” Peter still acted all playful but then blue fingers caressed on his cheek and Peter closed his eyes, being carried away with the touch.

 

“You know what… I can pretend to be interested in our fancy matching tattoo but not for so long coz all I am thinking about is you……”  
Peter threw himself on Ronan and hugged him tightly, gosh… his strong solid muscles felt so good through the thin night robes and he also smelled so good. Ronan looked at Peter’s head as he buried his face on Ronan’s chest, Peter’s beautiful color of toad silky hair. // Hey, I said dark gold! said Peter//

 

“…..I may seem to be very calm when I’m with you… but if you think that I don’t feel anything everytime you try to be intimate with me… you are very wrong….” 

With Ronan’s low voice, Peter felt a hand squeezed on his ass…. Alright, that was freakin’ massive turn on. Peter was glad because at least he was also attractive to Ronan all these times. 

 

As Peter’s eyes were looking at Ronan dreamily, Ronan pulled a string on his own robes and it dropped on the floor, revealed his bare chest, his topless body. Peter’s eyes widened.

 

Holy shit….. those muscles… those abs! 

He always imagined that Ronan had to look really good underneath all his clothes and armor… and now… holy shit… just holy shit!!!  
All solid muscles with scars that told his warrior story on his manly blue skin. This was actually better than imagination. He was going to have a hard time staying away from these glorious muscles during these 9 days.

 

“What are you looking at?” Ronan couldn’t help asking. Peter’s expression was so comical he had to suppress his laugh.

“I’m looking at you of course! Has anyone told you that you look like a God” A muscular one too… He was still looking at his fiancé with awe. 

“No…. I don’t think so” He was sure that nobody would view him as a God especially the one whom he had accused, they might see him as the God of Death maybe.

Peter bit his lips, he was weighting whether he should touch Ronan’s muscles or bite those… or just jump on him and let his teenage hormones figure things out.

 

“Are you going to leave me undressed alone?” Ronan asked teasingly, couldn’t help looking at his fiancé lovingly.

“Oh…yeah… that’s right…sorry” Peter was back to his very self. That was right, they were going to get it on! And no clothes needed of coz! 

 

That was right… they were about to…..

Then his cheeks flushed with realization. Yep, he had been a petulant ass and ranting about why they couldn’t get intimate. But when the time really came….. he actually couldn’t help breathing hard and his heart pounded too hard like it was going to explode out of his chest.

 

“Peter” Ronan’s big blue hand grabbed his.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready, we don’t have to do it” His low voice was actually very soothing. Peter looked into those beautiful violet eyes.

“No baby… I’m ready, I’m always ready since I met you….it’s only that… I’ve never done this before” 

Peter said with his cheek flushed, felt embarrassed. He was the one who had been bickering to Ronan why they couldn’t have sex, then right now he was the one stumbled with it. So embarrassed he could hide in the hole, but it was only Ronan and him here. He should get used to being alone with Ronan…. with naked Ronan with no embarrassment.

 

Ronan nodded then he pulled the cord that Peter was having difficulty unleashing it and Peter’s robes dropped on the floor. Peter was kinda surprised that it was that easy to get rid of his clothes in one pull, oh well, everybody knew damn well what a couple would do after the ceremony that was how the robes were designed, right?

He looked up and met with Ronan’s violet eyes. His eyes turned darker Peter could sense hunger in there which turned him on too. Knowing that someone wanted you as much as you wanted him, that was the best feeling ever. 

That big blue hand touched Peter’s face.

 

“I always long for you since the first moment I lay my eyes on you……” said Ronan with darken violet eyes.

“Just kiss me already…..” 

 

So Ronan bent down to kiss him. Peter responded to the kiss as hungrily, he hugged Ronan like his life depended on him. Ronan was an amazing kisser, so hot and determined, he was not gonna get tired of his kiss ever.

 

Next thing he knew, Peter was lifted into those strong blue arms before he was held down on the bed, the very big fluffy bed, apparently the Kree knew how to use fluffy stuff too. 

They kissed so passionately that light the fire in them both. Peter felt so aroused for being topped with a large muscular blue guy who loved to dominate.

Peter’s hands groped anything he could grope, goshhhhh his muscles were so hard and strong, and very nice to touch! He felt like he was being topped by an actual brickhouse of muscles. He had never been this intimate with anyone before and it felt so good, he was thrilled all over, it ran down his body like electrical spark. 

 

“Take this off…..” Peter’s mumbling as his hand was already at the waistband of Ronan’s thin sleep pants, urging it to be off his blue man at once.

Ronan arched his non-existing brows, again that his little Terran was always so eager to get him off his clothes. But who was Ronan to not comply his request. 

 

He rose from the bed and pulled down his pants.

 

Peter gulped and panted with excitement at the glorious sight in front of his very eyes. He finally got to witness the real ‘Kree blue dick’ that Yondu always condemned him so much to be obsessed with it and he totally cannot blame Yondu…...  
Ronan was a big man and he was apparently big all over. Peter might have a hard time handling this big guy but he was also aroused with it. It was even half hard already…..

 

“Can I blow it?” Peter asked hoarsely.

“What?” asked Ronan as he threw his pants the other way.

“Your dick…. I wanna suck it” Peter being Peter, he confessed honestly with big wide eyes but Ronan still looked confused.

“Alright, there is something called blowjob and I’m sure you’ll like it” 

Peter had been practicing with blue dildo since he was 16, he was sure Ronan would love it! And Peter would definitely love it!

 

Peter convinced Ronan to lie comfortably on the bed and Ronan being Ronan, he let him even thou he wasn’t sure what his Terran was up to. Until the little Terran crawled down between his legs, Ronan hissed as the hot wet tongue started licking up from the head of his manhood to its base. 

Peter grabbed the big blue dick firmly as he licked the head all over like an ice-cream he so much loved it, if there was any precum, he would surely lick it dry. Before he started sucking and devouring the head into his mouth.  
He sucked on it hard that Ronan hissed again and his body jerked up, apparently the ferocious Kree warrior training had never prepared him to handle blowjob, ever. 

Peter was sucking it down while his hand kept rubbing at its base, he felt the girth even hardened and swollen in his mouth and he all welcomed it. He finally got to suck real blue dick so he was more than eager to be honest. Its pores started leaking lube as Ronan was freaking’ aroused and Peter’s tongue never missed to lick and suck it dry, apparently it tasted so savage and manly just like the man himself. Before he went and deep throated it, took it as far as he could. The ridges on Ronan’s dick felt so good on his tongue and deep in his throat, he was fucking aroused because he knew it would feel good in someplace else too……

 

Ronan closed his eyes and groaned, the sensation his Terran providing him was so damn good he couldn’t keep quiet. Peter’s hot damp mouth down his girth and the tongue that kept licking his sensitive spot was extremely unbearable. 

Peter glanced up and couldn’t help smiling smugly with himself as he could make a powerful Kree warlord pant with arousal. He finally pulled his pants down and started rubbing himself, he was fucking aroused and his teenage hormones had no mercy on him, he could really come just by giving a man blowjob. At one point, he reached down with the fingers wet with Ronan’s lube and started fingering himself.

 

Violet eyes fixed on the glorious sight before him, a young little Terran was sucking his manhood while rubbing and fingering himself.  
As his hard cock slipped off the wet lips with the pop sound, Ronan then pulled him up and sealed Peter’s wet mouth with a kiss before flipping and pushing him down on the bed.

 

“You are surprisingly very skillful for a virgin” Ronan commented with low hoarse voice once their lips parted.

“I’ve done some study, my love” and very long hour practicing with a big blue dildo of course. His wet mouth and plush lips were every deadly sin that Ronan was so willing to commit. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be satisfied for having me as yo…. Oh God…” Peter hadn’t finished his smart words as a big blue hand touched his dick. His hand went down and pulled the pants off Peter’s legs so they were both finally naked. 

Ronan caressed his leg up to his ass and squeezed it with warrior’s calloused hand and Peter whimpered, before sliding down to the warm entrance. Long big blue finger caressed the soft entrance before sliding one finger in and Peter gasped. He saw Peter fingering himself while doing a blowjob for him, he wondered what Peter would feel like if he did this for him.

 

“yes… finger me…Ronan…” Peter continued gasping as the long finger kept pushing in and out of him. 

It felt so good, Ronan’s finger felt so good, it also the first time he had somebody’s finger other than his own in him and it felt amazing he had to moan.

Ronan closed Peter’s babbling mouth with his, Peter had to moaned in his mouth.

 

“Fuck yes… there… there… oh God…” Peter had to let go of that hot delicious tongue when Ronan’s second finger was also in and pressed at his sensitive bundle of nerves so good.

“I’m gonna come soon…... if you keep fingering me….. like that, baby” Peter panted, his arms wrapped around his Kree man and moaned.

“Then come for me, my little Terran” Ronan locked their lips together again, swallowed Peter’s every wanton moan as his fingers kept pushing in and out of him.

 

“Fuck…fuck!!” Peter’s toes started curving down the bed and the next thing he knew, he came all over himself, his body was shaking and convulsing as he came so quickly he didn’t even expect it, maybe because he was so much aroused and his teenage body couldn’t hold it anymore.

Peter panted and whimpered as he felt fingers slipped off him, his weak arms still tried to get hold of his big blue man. He hugged Ronan tightly as he was waiting for his body to calm down, being pressed to Ronan’s solid body felt so good he wasn’t willing to let go anytime soon. While Ronan’s violet eyes were taking a beautiful sight in front of him, a panting, sweating beautiful young Terran.

Until Peter realized one important thing very quickly, Ronan was still freaking hard as rock but he was restraining himself as Peter just came hard on himself.

 

“Ronan fuck me… fuck me till you come. I wanna feel your cum in me” Peter was still panting as he said it.

“You are again… very erotic for a virgin” The Kree man commented, amazed and loving. 

“Well the virgin has the most exquisite imagination if you don’t know……” Peter said with glittering eyes, still panting. 

“Please.. I wanna feel your big blue cock in me” Peter was close to pleading now.

 

And Ronan didn’t need to be told twice. 

 

“Tell me if it hurts….” 

 

With that, Peter’s legs were spread and pressed down, his heart was beating so fast at the thought of being fucked by a real dick, especially by his beloved man.

It should be okay, he had loosened himself up in the bath earlier. He also had practiced with the blue dildo he kept it locked very securely in his room since he was 16, so he could do this……

 

Good Godddddddddddddd it hurt! It hurt like a bitch! 

 

Peter whimpered as the large girth started breaching him apart, Ronan’s solid harden blue dick was clearly much bigger than Peter’s beloved toy and he was having a hard time handling it. His eyes were actually seeing stars like somebody knocked him out with a punch in his gut.

But he wouldn’t say it… afraid that Ronan would just stop everything right there.

 

Ronan noticed Peter’s body was trembling, he might be hurting so he pulled off and used his fingers to slowly scissor it opened, apparently he had done some study too. Ronan was willing to be extremely patience if Peter would hurt less or not hurting at all, even when he was painfully hard himself.

Peter kept whimpering as he did it, he tried to relax so his body would open up to Ronan, until he felt his body was relaxed and loosen up enough to handle a piece of Kree. 

 

“Ronan…Ronan… it’s okay now, please….please do it” Peter whimpered.

“Are you sure, Peter?” asked Ronan hoarsely.

“Yes…. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me till you come….” 

Ronan then pulled his fingers out, lifted Peter’s leg up and positioned himself before slowly diving himself into him again. It was easier than the first time but still very very tight.

 

“Peter relax……” Ronan was restraining himself at his best that he gritted his teeth. His animalistic instinct wanted to take action, to dominate, to fuck really hard like an animal, but his heart was telling him to be gentle, the most gentle he could be.  
This was their first time, Peter’s first time, it was important to him so he wouldn’t forgive himself if he had hurt Peter whether accidentally or not. 

Tears fell down from Peter’s closed eyes but he tried his best to relax as he was told.  
He wanted this, he wanted Ronan. He wouldn’t want Ronan to stop half-way now, after everything they had been through, he wanted to be one with him, be his.

Finally Ronan was in him completely. After being fingered, and breached, Peter’s body was finally opened up enough to accommodate the big blue girth. Peter panted, he tried to breathe properly, having Ronan in him was so full, so overwhelming. 

 

“Ronan don’t stop….. just… do it slowly…I’ll be fine” Peter looked at Ronan’s worried face through his teary eyes. 

“Alright…..” Ronan replied then he started to move himself slowly and Peter had to gasp.

 

Peter felt Ronan’s cock slowly moving in and out of him and the sensation was incredible, he closed his eyes, his lips opened and moaned while his body was gradually adjusting to the big intruder and Ronan’s self-lube was really helping. Every curve and ridge of Ronan’s dick was rubbing within him, once it pressed into his prostate Peter then moaned loudly he gotta cover his mouth and face turned red with embarrassment. But Ronan took his hand off.

 

“Let me hear you moan….” Low hoarse voice stated.

“Oh my god…Ronan… your dick….” Peter then moaned incoherent.

“What…..” Ronan asked, still moving, slowly but firmly.

“Your dick…feels so good….oh god…” Peter closed his eyes and moaned again, his hands grabbed on the bed sheet. Having a real dick in him felt so incredible, especially Ronan’s, with self-lube and ridges, and how long and big it was. With Ronan… the man he was so much in love with …

 

Peter opened his eyes to look at Ronan’s face, he tried so hard to be gentle with Peter, as Peter thought he couldn’t fall in love with him more.

 

“Ronan….Ronan fuck me harder….” 

Peter whimpered and Ronan couldn’t believe his ears, he was trying so hard to be gentle when Peter’s tight body was driving him insane, now Peter told him to fuck harder.. it was such major turn on.

“Are you sure?” asked Ronan, still restraining himself.

“Yes…..” Peter nodded.

“Peter, even if I can control myself but it is only to some level, once I’m completely turn on, I won’t be able to stop it…….” Ronan warned.

“Then don’t….. don’t stop. I want you to lose yourself in me, I want to lose myself in you….” Peter’s hand touched Ronan’s face before caressed down to his solid blue chest that was heaving from restraining himself.

 

“I love you… now do it… make me scream” 

 

Ronan was a man who always kept his word and tried to meet his lover’s expectation, if Peter wanted to scream, he would gladly make him scream….

 

“God…Fuck…… FUCK!!!” Was Peter first few curses before he screamed senseless as his Kree man started moving and actually fucking him like a Kree man could.

If Peter hadn’t known that Kree coupling was quite animalistic, especially Ronan’s, he knew it now. 

 

His body was jerked up on the bed everytime Ronan drove into him, he tried to breathe while still panting and screaming. He didn’t even have strength to hold onto his man, just pinching his fingers onto those rock hard muscles which Ronan would probably feel nothing.

He felt his entrance was burning as it was stretched and penetrated thoroughly. The burn hurt but slowly it also felt so good!!! Like incredibly good! Especially when the harden girth hit the good spot in him real hard. His lips parted and screamed, his body jerked up with different reason other than being pounded by a really strong Kree warrior.

And Ronan… the sensation that his Terran’s very tight body was giving him was unbearable and he was going to come very soon! He panted as his orgasm was near and the next thing he knew, he came real hard with animalistic growl without even realizing it.  
The intense orgasm got his body tense up and convulse as load of Kree blue cum was shot into Peter’s tight body and his entrance was squeezing him real good.

 

Ronan bent down and captured Peter’s mouth with searing passionate kiss and Peter moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapped on his blue man weakly as Ronan was still pushing into him few more times, let the cum all be milked out.

 

“Did you come…..” Peter’s breathy shaken voice asked weakly as their lips parted.

“Yes….Yes, I did….” said Ronan as his lips were nibbling on Peter’s lips gently and lovingly.

“Did you?” He asked softly as his violet eyes looked through Peter’s watery green eyes.

“I don’t know… maybe…. But it feels so good….” Peter murmured as he hugged his blue man, it hurt too but it also felt good, and he was the one who asked for it.

 

They panted as their bodies were heaving together, waiting for the orgasm to come down. Ronan slowly, carefully pulled out and Peter groaned weakly, the blue cum flooded out as Kree’s load of cum was so plenty that Peter felt odd and good at the same time.  
His legs were all trembling as well as his body… and his entrance felt kind of numb already… He was sure he couldn’t walk tomorrow……

 

“Are you okay, Peter?” Low hoarse voice asked worriedly, blue hand caressed Peter’s cheek gently.

“I’m okay, babe…. Just..... think I can’t walk tomorrow….” Peter replied with weak smile, very weak.

“Why did you do this to yourself, my little Terran” Ronan referred to Peter’s request to be fucked hard, and fucking hard by Ronan was real fucking hard literally. 

 

“I like that…. I made you come hard too….” answered Peter, honestly. He looked at his Kree man’s face with all the love he had.

“You really did…..” Ronan’s violet eyes were so emotional looking at Peter’s young tired face. 

 

“Now I feel much more responsible for you…..” Ronan muttered as he held Peter’s weak body close. Like tremendously much more… as they finally was connected, body and soul.

“Nah… just love me… as much as I’m loving you right now… and I’m gonna say I love you so fucking much, Ronan” 

Peter leaned into Ronan’s strong solid chest, he still could hear his heart beating fast and he kissed on his solid blue chest. I really REALLY loved this man….

 

“You are the love of my life, Peter” Ronan normally didn’t say love so often but with Peter, he said it countless times already, because he really did.

 

“Now I wanna let you fuck me again for saying that but I don’t think my sorry ass can handle your Kreeness again right now so…. maybe tomorrow?” Peter looked up to his man’s handsome blue face with plump pink lips.

“Of course, let’s go to sleep. You must be tired” Ronan looked into Peter’s green eyes as his hand caressed his white milky skin lovingly, possessively. 

“You have no idea…. Goodnight, baby. I love you” Peter said he loved Ronan again as he pecked on his lips.

“Goodnight… sleep well, Peter” Ronan kissed Peter’s lips back and his forehead before holding Peter with him. Finally, his little Terran belonged to him, completely, literally.

 

Peter’s eyelids shut right after Ronan said goodnight because his body was so damn exhausted like he had never had any idea! His two legs were lying still and he had no intention to move them anytime soon, and his ass….. the sting tomorrow would surely be hell but right now he was in heaven… Finally Ronan and he belonged together and he had never felt this complete in his life, like his heart was so fulfilled. 

 

They both slowly slipped into deep sleep with steady breathing as their bodies were exhausted but their arms were holding each other tightly, possessively, lovingly….………..

 

 

 

To be continue……

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first time together, finally!!! //fireworks everywhere X’DD  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you like this chapter and yep, I hope you like their smut lDD  
> 


	12. Love of the Star & Dragon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love continues……..  
> Once StarAccuser smut and fluffiness started, it wouldn’t end easily….  
> //dancing and running around happily l’D

 

 

Dawn sunshine peeked inside the chamber, where two figures were still sleeping peacefully in the large bed.

 

“…ummmm…..” Throaty mumble from a smaller body who was brushing his face with his lover’s chest, eyelids completely shut, no sign to wake up soon.

“……go on sleeping…” Low voice whispered as his lips brushed with the smaller one’s forehead. 

 

As if it was magic, the smaller figure stopped shifting and mumbling, he slipped into deep sleep once again.

 

.

.

.

 

 

Late morning,

 

A peaceful sleeping face started to frown and mumbled before eyelids slowly opened and blinked.

He blinked again and found that he was in very warm tight embrace. 

 

“You’re awake…..” Low whisper was heard before eyelids opened, revealed beautiful pair of violet eyes.

“Hey…..” Peter flashed his sleepy smile, he was so glad that he woke up to this, a very handsome blue face and very muscular blue body… naked.

“Morning babe…” He leaned up and gave a man a peck on his lips.

“Good morning to you too. Did you have good sleep, Peter?” asked Ronan, one hand caressed the Terran’s milky skin on his back.

 

“I haven’t had deep sleep like this for a long time, yes I had good sleep, babe” answered Peter. He recalled last night’s incident….  
He felt like he was drained of energy completely, even with his youthful teenage body, coupling with a Kree man was really something….

 

That was right, they had done it… finally… FINALLY! 

Peter brushed his face with his Kree man’s strong chest and the man chuckled. He kissed Peter’s hair lovingly and Peter felt his heart melted. 

 

“What am I going to do with you, my little Terran….” He mumbled as he held the body close to him, he really fell hard for this little Terran and he wasn’t sure he could handle the strong feeling.

“Love me and have lots of good sex with me is what you have to do, handsome” Peter answered cheerfully as he kept pressing with Ronan. Goshhhhhh his solid muscles felt so good!! He might be the luckiest blue-obsessive little ass in the universe for having a man like Ronan beside him right now.

 

“That I intend to….” said the Accuser before he pressed his lips with his little Terran and he responded just as good, lips nibbling with each other before opened up to let their tongues entwined. Peter moaned as the man’s hot kiss felt so good. It lightened up the fire in him so easily but then as he lifted his leg, meant to tangle with those thick blue thighs…..

 

“&%%^#%#^%&()*&&^&^%#K>?%$@@$#%*))%^$%**(“

 

Peter couldn’t even comprehend his feeling into words. He had to unlock his tongue with his man so he could yelp properly.

 

Goshhhhhhhhhhh it hurtttttttttttttttttttttt

 

His ass hurt like nothing he had experienced before! He had been thrown out of ships, he had been bouncing here and there during ship crash, he had been beaten up once or twice when he was busted, but NOTHING of those compared to what he was feeling right now. It hurt like a fucking hell in the universe!!!

 

“Peter, you’re okay?” Ronan asked worriedly as Peter snatched the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

“I’m okay babe… I’ll live… it’s just.. maybe can’t walk in these few days…..” Peter mumbled before kept on screaming, it helped him feeling better.

 

“I am sorry, I caused you this pain” Ronan said genuinely.

“…it’s totally okay, babe… First time’s always like this, right?” said Peter as he slumped on the bed after screaming his lungs off with the poor pillow.

“I guess so” Ronan leaned in to give a loving kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“It’s just… too bad maybe we can’t get it on again soon….” Peter pouted as he kissed his man back… Gosh… he wanna make love to him, wanna let Ronan fuck him till he scream again but maybe not anytime soon.. definitely not today.

 

“It’s okay, we still have a lifetime together…..” said the Accuser and Peter almost shed tears with such faithful promising, that was right, he would spend the rest of his life with Ronan from now on. At least, when Ronan wasn’t so busy battling wars of course.

“But I can definitely give you a blowjob right now, considering Ronan jr. just poked me” said Peter and Ronan flinched a little as the Terran’s naughty hand just grabbed his manhood.

 

“Wow… he’s so active in the morning” Peter said as he peeked down Ronan’s swollen manhood, he couldn’t even grip it whole properly, it was hard already just by their passionate kiss and body pressed with each other.

Peter considered how ample it was…. No wonder why he couldn’t move his ass right now, how did he even get it in him last night was such mystery, he would credit his ass’ strong determination then. 

“Stop it….” Ronan said but not very serious tone. He couldn’t help chuckling at the thought of how come he let someone touch and tease with his vital part so carefree like this. If anyone had told him this before he encountered Peter, he wouldn’t believe and send that person to life’s end immediately.

 

Maybe this was what happened when he was so intimate with the one he loved, especially with Peter, his ever so cheerful and playful naughty little Terran.

 

“Come on, you know you like it…. tell me you like it when I sucked your cock last night” said Peter as he smiled and bit his lips seductively.

“Yes, I like it….” Ronan answered finally, well what more he could say when a hand kept stroking his penis real good like Peter was doing right now!

“That’s it… Now let me tame this bad boy, he’s getting out of hand now” and Peter meant it was getting out of hand literally. He crawled down on the bed until he was face to face with it. He kissed it hello before started licking on its head and Ronan groaned. 

 

Peter kept licking it from its head to its base, his tongue teased with the pores that released lube on the way up and down and Ronan had to breathe hard. He even saw the tiny flick of the hard blue cock as it was aroused, its purple swollen veins, its swollen ridges that gave Peter’s tongue good feeling as he licked pass those, its pores that started releasing more lube which came in quite handy as Peter’s hand began stroking the big guy and his mouth sucked hard on the head. Ronan’s groan was louder at that and Peter couldn’t help feeling smug with himself.

Having sex in dim light was obviously very romantic but screwing in daylight where he could see everything clearly with his own eyes was definitely very arousing and satisfying to Peter’s every naughty fantasy.

 

Blue hand stroked the silky dark gold hair as Ronan started to breathe more labored, Peter kept sucking the head as his tongue nudged on its tip and Ronan actually felt his body trembled with that. The electrifying sensation was sent throughout his body, he was clearly at the mercy of this little Terran’s skillful mouth.

Peter tasted drops of precum on his tongue and he hummed with pleasure, he teased with his teeth and tongue a bit more before he went deep throating it, took the big blue monster into his mouth as far as he could. Until Peter felt his lips stretched and his throat full with that meaty shaft, he started moving up and down with steady and firm rhythm. 

The warlord now looked up with his eyes closed and groaned, the Terran little hand kept stroking his base while the hot damp mouth kept taking it down as much as it could, a serious man like him never imagined things but now he felt he was in heaven. His Terran fiancé was obviously very mysteriously skillful when he claimed he was virgin until last night. 

As if it wasn’t killing him enough, Peter’s slick thumb slid down the base and pressed between his balls, that spot was very sensitive and Ronan’s body jerked immediately at the sensation and next thing he knew, he came into the Terran’s mouth.

 

Peter felt warm fluid hit his throat and tried so hard not to choke, he swallowed it as much as he could before he let the big girth slide out of his mouth.

 

“Your cum is… blue?!?!” Peter’s eyes widened as he witnessed his Kree man’s cum clearly with his own eyes. It was blue creamy rich in texture and it was a lot! It spurted in his face and Peter had to close his eyes, luckily he did it on time or else he might go blind other than how blindly he was already in love with the man. But this would literally make him blind that he might have to visit medic with very embarrassing reason, his Kree man’s cum hit his eyeball…..

“Yes…..” answered Ronan as he was still panting and coming down from the sudden orgasm, his eyes witnessed his fiance’s face stained with his cum and he couldn’t help laughing. What a glorious sight to see. 

 

Peter wiped his face with his hand, he opened his eyes again to witness the fountain of blue cum in front of his very eyes.

And he was struck with the realization that his Kree man was blue all over, even his dick, and he even had blue cum…..

Peter almost shed tears with happiness as he felt his life was so complete……….

 

Peter licked the cum stained hand with his own tongue, it was creamy and rich and it actually tasted good, it was even a little sweet, similar to ice-cream that Peter loved so much!

He didn’t waste one more second before he devoured the leaking blue dick and sucked on it hungrily. Ronan’s violet eyes widened with the very sight, Peter meant to suck every drop of his blue cum until the very last. He even hummed pleasantly with the taste of it on his tongue.  
After he was sure he’d sucked all the fluid out of the blue cock, Peter started licking its shaft, Ronan’s thick thighs where the cum was spilled, he meant to lick everything clean and he actually did. Before he climbed up on his Kree man.

 

“You cum tastes so good……” Peter whispered before he kissed the blue man. Peter was so aroused with everything, his muscular blue man and his blue cum. His hands groped the solid blue chest as he was kissing him.

“….it’s the first time in my life I hear something like that but I’m glad you like it” Was all Ronan could say as their lips parted. His little Terran was so erotic right now, how could he manage to be hilariously lovable and deadly sexy in the same person, apparently he was quite skillful in sex too…. He never ceased to amaze him….

 

Peter sealed their lips together again as he began rubbing himself with his hand, everything about Ronan turned him on and he was so horny he didn’t care he had to jerk himself in front of his Kree man now. He was actually on top of his man and Ronan let him. He responded to the kiss as his blue hands caressed his milky skin with some toned muscles he tried so hard to build up lately.

Peter moaned as he was close, he breathed in Ronan’s manly sex odour and he was even more turned on immensely. He finally came all over himself and Ronan with choking cry. Ronan took in the glorious sight above him before the Terran slumped on his Kree man as his last drop was spent. 

Peter whimpered and snuggled with a large blue man beneath him and it felt so good.

 

“Are we going to have sexual activity all these time besides sleeping and eating?” asked Ronan, his blue arms wrapped around his little Terran.

“I have no problem with that, how about you?” Peter looked up from Ronan’s chest he rested his head on and smiled cunningly.

“Said a man who can’t even walk now” Ronan said and squeezed Peter’s ass teasingly. Peter’s body jumped right away.

“It’s your fault! You’re big! Give me some more time and I promise you I’ll handle your naughty big boy like a pro” Peter vowed as he brushed his face with the solid chest.

 

“Do not overdo yourself… I already love you as you are right now” Ronan said tenderly as he caressed Peter’s hair.  
Peter looked up to him and leaned in to kiss him.

“I guarantee you’ll love me even more after I ride your dick till you come” said Peter and Ronan chuckled.

“I appreciate your determination, Peter. But how is your condition now?” 

“Hurt……” said Peter hopelessly as he slumped back on the man.

 

“Is it hurt so much?” asked Ronan worriedly.

“Like I was eaten alive by a big blue monster with a big blue dick” answered Peter and Ronan had to blink. His little Terran was full of dirty references he hardly had ideas what they were about.

 

“But it feels so good… because I love you Ronan. I love you and I’m so happy you’re my first man…..” 

Peter looked up to him again with meaningful eyes.

He was glad he had waited until he met Ronan, sex with the one he loved was definitely much more meaningful and overwhelming than just sex with anyone. Peter actually had to thank Yondu for being exceptionally cockblocking all these time since he hit puberty. 

Blue hand caressed his face as violet eyes fixed on him lovingly and as meaningful. 

“……..I am beyond happiness that I am your first man, Peter… and likely to be your ONLY man throughout your life now. Are you ready for that?” 

“Hmm…… let me think….” Peter was acting like he was really thinking hard about that.

“Come here….” Ronan flipped Peter down the bed in one swift move that Peter didn’t see it coming, but it was also very fluid that no impact to his body as Ronan was well aware of Peter’s condition right now.

 

Peter laughed wholeheartedly as Ronan nibbled on his neck with lips and tongue, Peter felt both ticklish and turned on as he moved up to the back of his ear, black tongue licked on his earlobe and Peter saw stars, his body shivered uncontrollably. He whimpered and urged to be kissed so Ronan complied. They kissed and made out for a long while.

 

“I wish I can let you fuck me now……” Peter whispered when their lips finally parted.

“Let’s wait till you’re fully healed…. We’ll manage” Ronan stated firmly. He remembered how Peter’s tightness felt so good and so sweet as he had dragged his hard manhood in and out of it deliciously but he couldn’t be selfish even when Peter offered himself willingly. He would make sure that his lover was fully recovered before they would do it again.

 

“I’m hungry……” Peter buried his face with his man as he felt his stomach started to protest.

“It’s almost noon now. Let’s wash ourselves and I’ll tell them to bring us food while we do it” 

“Sounds good to me….” Peter muttered as he still buried his face with Ronan’s neck. 

He wouldn’t want any of Ronan’s attendants to witness his condition right now, he was sure he couldn’t walk by himself, that was impossibly too embarrassing. 

 

Ronan got up from the bed and walked to get his device. Peter’s eyes followed him and absorbed every detail dreamily. His glorious blue butt and his every spec of warrior solid muscle reflected in the sunlight. He still couldn’t believe that this man was his………

 

Ronan came back after finished talking on the device, he lifted Peter into his arms effortlessly and headed to the bathroom, the very big bathroom. Ronan stepped down the big bathtub with Peter in his arms, Peter started to relax with the warm water, the temperature was so right.

 

“Where are you going?” Peter asked as Ronan stepped up from the tub.

“My people wash ourselves with cold water, however I think it’s too cold for you. Don’t worry, I’ll join you once I’m done” answered Ronan as he walked away to the shower room.

“Alright, babe” Peter was grateful that at least Ronan was considerate with his weak Terran body and had warm water prepared for him. 

 

Peter washed his face and body with the warm water, he felt very relaxed, it helped a lot with his well-used body….. or should he say well-fucked body? 

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tub, relaxed, let the warm water ease his muscles and tendons. Until he heard footstep approached and a body sank into the tub beside him.

 

“Hey, handsome” Peter hesitated zero second before he moved and seated himself on Ronan.

“Hey” and Ronan let him, he pretty much let Peter do almost anything he wanted, as long as Peter was happy.

 

“We don’t have any cleansing for your hair, but I have already instructed my attendants to look for it, maybe it will take some days” said Ronan as he caressed Peter’s wet locks of hair.

“Nah… don’t worry about it, babe. Not that I always wash it anyway…” said Peter.

As growing up with the Ravagers, Peter would definitely have questionable hygienic standard, but he deemed himself much better than the rest of the Ravagers. He had his favorite soap, shampoo, and deodorant in his room and his ship and they lasted quite long…..

 

“….do you wash your hair here too?” Ronan asked sincerely out of curiosity as his fingers caressed the hair below his navel right above his little Peter and he almost jumped. 

“Erm…well….. yeah….. we wash it there too… hygiene is very important you know? Especially a young hygienic gentleman like me……” Peter nodded with himself, he believed himself a hygienic one, well at least compared with his comrades.

 

“You people don’t have hair huh…” asked Peter as the blue fingers still caressed the hair on his lower belly and it didn’t feel bad at all.

“No, we don’t” Ronan answered with faint smile. He was fascinated by his lover’s hair, both above and below the water.

 

“Tell me, little Terran. What do you want to do during our 9 days together” Ronan asked as he rested his hands around the Terran’s waist.

“Well….first of all, I don’t wanna see you wearing clothes at all, and… lots of good sex. That’s all I want, do you wanna add anything?” answered Peter as he rested his arms around his Kree man’s neck too.

“Can be arranged…. I want to visit my parents’ graveyard as I hardly come home. I would pay them a visit everytime I am back” 

“Sure, babe… can I come too?” Peter asked, hesitated.

 

“Definitely, you can come. You’re officially their future son-in-law now” said Ronan and Peter felt his heart fluttered.

“You know what? I’m actually quite thankful that you Kree people allow a male Terran ravager like me to get engaged to you when you guys seem quite conservative, considering a couple cannot even kiss before marriage” Peter leaned into his man, he was quite thankful that they could be together intimately right now, naked.

 

“It was not acceptable a long time ago but many times high ranked Kree officers have to marry people from other races over politics and the law was modified for that cause. However, there are more Kree people fall in love with people from other races, and even same gender too” Ronan explained.

“And your heir? What do you do when need an heir, Ronan?” asked Peter, his eyes were almost desperate.

“Same sex married couple can adopt or they can have their DNA mixed together to create their own children but the process is quite costly so most of them would adopt. Only very wealthy couples would choose the DNA interweaving method”

 

“How about you? What do you want to do?” asked Peter.

“I am absolutely fine with both. As a warrior, I am willing to adopt my deceased soldiers’ orphans and give them good lives and loving family. Or we can have our DNAs mixed together and wait to see how our children will look like…..” said Ronan.

 

Of course, Ronan was willing to adopt as he also lost his parents himself, mixing their DNAs together didn’t sound so bad too, money was not a problem for him anyway. 

What would their children look like? Would they take after Ronan more or Peter more? Would they be boys or girls? Considered how high technology the Kree possessed maybe they could choose the baby’s gender too.

 

“Let’s talk about this when we can really get married” Peter commented, he still couldn’t see when thou. But someday…. in the very far away future.

“You’re right” Ronan kissed Peter lovingly and the Terran moaned.

“Now I’m hungry” said Peter as his stomach protested again. 

 

After first night with his freshly fiancé and such an active first morning, his teenage body would require lots of food of course!

 

“The food should be ready” Ronan said as he lifted Peter up with him from the tub. Peter was willing to be pampered by Ronan all their time together here, he would be more than happy if Ronan would carry him around.

 

They dried themselves and put on simple nightclothes before heading back to Ronan’s…. their chamber.

 

The chamber was cleaned already and everything was very tidy. The attendants worked really fast. The bed was made and the sheet was changed, it was so tidy like no one had ever slept there before and the food was laid on the table neatly, its nice smell made Peter’s mouth water. 

 

Ronan didn’t bother to put Peter down on a chair, he just seated himself with Peter on his laps, he was sure Peter would love it this way and he really did. Peter grabbed a big loaf of assorted bread and munched it in no time where Ronan grabbed a piece of some kind of grilled meat and eat it with his hand. He tore a small piece to feed Peter and Peter happily accepted, didn’t forget to lick Ronan’s fingers clean teasingly too and the Kree man had to chuckle. 

 

“What is this? Tea?” Peter asked as he spotted a hot drink in an antique porcelain cup in front of him, his cheeks still bulged with all the food he was munching.

“Herbal tea. It helps with self-healing” as Ronan answered, Peter stopped chewing and blinked. 

“Don’t tell me it’s for me……” Peter said as he looked at the said cup of tea like it was his enemy.

“It is for you, yes. Garathia had it brewed especially for you after our first night together……” Ronan had faint smile as he was suppressing his chuckle and Peter turned red suddenly.

 

“What was she thinking?!?!!?” Peter whined, oh well, every single body should have known damn well what they would have done with their first night together so….

“She only means well. Come now, try it” Ronan suggested as he lifted the cup to Peter’s lips, what an excellent service.

 

Peter was pouting but then he tried smelling, it smelled quite good so he decided to take a sip…hmm… the taste wasn’t bad at all.

 

“How was it?” 

“It’s not bad….” Peter answered honestly and shrugged. Now what should he make his face when he met with Ronan’s head attendant who was caring and apparently paying close attention to every detail again.

“How about I’m telling you it will help you recover faster so we can have sex again soon…” 

“You don’t have to convince me more, babe. I’m downing the whole pot now” said Peter as he received the cup from Ronan and started downing it as he gave his word.

 

The heck with it, the whole palace knew he was screwing with their master anyway.

He wondered if anybody heard his scream last night…. Peter shrugged, at least he was sure his screaming was quite the sexy one not the life-traumatizing one…..

 

They continued feeding themselves and each other with happy smile on their faces and soft chuckling.

 

 

 

To be continue……..

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need more StarAccuser smut in my life lDD  
> 


	13. The Past & the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They visit Ronan's parents' graveyard.  
> and a little bit more of smut coz they're on honeymoon XDD  
>  

 

 

After the meal, Peter was changed into Kree formal clothes, seemed like he would have to live a Kree life during these 9 days. He wouldn’t mind thou, he already got a hot Kree fiancé anyway.

 

Ronan lifted him up as soon as he sensed Peter’s difficulty in walking and Peter was totally grateful.

 

They travelled to Ronan’s family royal graveyard via small ship, the royal graveyard was deep into the mountain where Ronan’s ancestors had rested in peace.

 

Peter saw beautiful landscape and scenery, he hadn’t been in peaceful atmosphere for a long time as he was always busy with ravager jobs that Yondu had assigned him and none of them were peaceful. 

 

“Ronan, can we land here for moments? I want to pick some flowers for your parents” requested Peter as he spotted beautiful flower field below them.

“Of course” Ronan was surprised that Peter was so considerate that he’d pick flowers for his parents’ grave, his Terran fiancé possessed such good heart.

 

The small ship landed on the field and Peter was awed with the beautiful valley of flower.

 

“Nobody would mind if I pick the flowers, right?” Peter turned to ask his fiancé. 

“These valleys belong to my family, of course you can pick the flowers as many as you want” answered Ronan. 

“Alright….” Okay, new knowledge, his hot blue man also owned valleys…

 

“You mentioned your mother loved white flower, yeah? How about your dad?” asked Peter.

“Any kind of flower will do, Peter” answered Ronan kindly.

“Alright, I’ll be right back” said Peter as he went off to the large field of beautiful flower cheerfully.

“Don’t go too far, Peter” Ronan instructed like he was instructing a small child, which Peter was similar to somehow.

“Okayyyy” Peter’s echo voice was heard as his dark gold head was moving further away.

 

Ronan also took in the scene surrounded him, his parents used to bring him to the beautiful valleys like this when he was a small child too. He remembered running around the place and picking some flowers for his mother too. Her beautiful smile was still very clear in his memory…… 

 

Peter was humming his favorite tune while he was picking the beautiful flowers happily, he took a good look around him again, the place was really breathtaking, if he could walk properly like usual, he would run around the place cheerfully for sure. He still had clear memory in his mind when his mother and he used to lay down in the field and listened to his Walkman together. Those were his precious memory about his mother. Then he heard footstep approached.

 

“Do you pick enough flower, Peter?” asked the tall figure.

“I think I do, what to do you think, babe? Do you think they’ll like these?” Peter showed the bunch of flower in his arms, they were variety in color, blossom and beautiful.

Ronan smiled with the beautiful sight before his eyes, his little Terran holding a bunch of flower.

“They will absolutely love them, Peter” answered Ronan as he still smiled softly.

“That would be awesome” said Peter happily. 

 

Next thing he knew, he was lifted up from the ground. So his fiancé was worried he’d have hard time walking back to their ship, he came all the way to pick him up. What a thoughtful lover. Peter just hummed happily, examining beautiful flowers in his arms.

 

“My parents used to take me here when I was very young too” Ronan told the story as he was walking back to their ship with Peter in his arms.

“That sounds great. We should come here too, if you want, you know” said Peter.

“Of course” 

“and bring our children too” said Peter and he just realized what he just said.

Violet eyes trained on him and Peter could only hide his face behind a bunch of flower he was holding. Peter just implied that he would want to have children with Ronan in the future and want to bring them here just like the way Ronan’s parents had brought him here.  
They just got engaged yesterday and now he was already talking about children, Peter Quill you are so hopeless! 

“Definitely….” Ronan answered before kissing Peter’s temple and he could only blush. 

 

They got on the small ship and be on their way. Finally, they arrived their destination.

 

Ronan’s family royal graveyard where all of his ancestors’ spirit rested peacefully. The place was deep in the mountain and surrounded by beautiful landscape, Ronan took Peter to his parents’ tomb. White stone was carved beautifully in front of their graves.

 

“Father, Mother, it has been a long time. Today I have brought somebody with me and I would like you to meet him. My fiancé, Peter Quill” 

As if he was speaking to his parents in real person. His violet eyes were all emotional as he was looking at the beautiful tombstones.

 

“Hello Ronan’s beautiful mom and hot dad, I’m Peter Quill, your son’s fiancé and here are flowers for you” 

Peter introduced himself as he put a bunch of flower in front of the grave before he retreated to stand beside Ronan, a strong arm rested on his waist, held him in.

Violet eyes still fixed on the graves as his painful memory flashed in his mind.

 

The funeral day where a young Kree General had been standing still in front of the graves, after the royal funeral ritual had finished, the honorable guests and high-ranked officials had already left, the young man had been standing here the very same spot he was standing right now. He had remained at the spot for a very long time even when the rain had started to pour from above.

If there had been tears fell from those pair of violet eyes, it would have been dissolved into the rain.

 

“You okay, Ronan?” a voice asked and a hand rested on his chest, a young face looked at him worriedly. 

“Yes….” Ronan answered softly and Peter leaned into him and rested his head on his strong chest. His two arms hugged the tall man firmly as to remind him that he was not alone anymore.

 

“When did it happen, baby? Can you tell me?” asked the Terran softly. He could totally sense that his fiancé was still remorseful for the loss of his parents. 

“…..My mother was sick and my father was away battling war. I was just designated as the General, the youngest one at that time. I visited my mother at the hospital only to find that… she rested peacefully on the hospital bed and never woke up again...…..” Violet eyes saddened as low voice was telling the story.

“And I received the news that my father also passed away in the battlefield. They were deceased on the same day, they were truly life mates……” 

 

“I am so sorry, Ronan” said Peter as he buried his face on Ronan’s chest. It reminded him of his mother passing away on the hospital bed as well and he almost cried himself.

“It’s okay, they’re together happily up there. I will meet them again after I finish the honorable duty my father left me, to end the war with our archenemy and bring peace to the people of the Kree Empire…..” 

Violet eyes now looked up the clear sky, far away beyond the universe where Kree believed their ancestors were there, resting in peace.

 

“Ronan…. can you promise me that you won’t die before we can get married” 

Violet eyes now came back to look at the young face, those beautiful green eyes were sad with the thought of losing his lover.  
Peter knew damn well that Ronan was a warrior, a soldier for his Empire, he had to fight war every single day, it was his duty and responsibility, but he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him before time….ever.

 

“Or even after we get married, like I want you to stay with me and grow old with me, even when you’re already old now, and watch our children grow up together if we ever have them and like…. Like please don’t die ever….”  
Peter was babbling until warm lips pressed with his.

“I will not die before we can get married and live together, and have children, as many as you want. I promise”  
Peter’s eyes were watery as the promise was given from his Kree man, he wrapped his arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him.

 

“……Now we’ve kissed to seal the deal and you promise me in front of your mom and dad, they also heard it so you have to keep it, you know?” said Peter as their lips parted.

“I intend to” said the warlord before he kissed his Terran fiancé again until he softly moaned.

“You too, my little Terran. Don’t you think I know how your ravager life was so outrageous and dangerous all the time? So please don’t get yourself into serious trouble while we are apart, okay?” said Ronan, his violet eyes fixed on the young face all lovingly.

“Okay….” Peter just grinned widely as he pecked on Ronan’s lips again while their foreheads pressed together.

 

“I think we’ve made out too much in front of your parents…..” said Peter, embarrassed, a little.

“It’s okay, now they know how I felt when I was young…..” Ronan just said plainly.

“What? They used to make out in front of you when they were alive?” asked Peter curiously, holy shit, that was new knowledge! 

“Not so much… but yes. As I mentioned that my parents had married because of love and apparently they really LOVED each other, they had their eyes only for each other, they always danced in the gala or even in our house with passion in their eyes, it was not common for Kree aristocrats to express love openly towards each other but they did not care……” 

Ronan couldn’t help rolling his violet eyes when thinking back of his fond//??//childhood memory when his parents had referred to each other as my beloved, my eternity, the moon of my life, and so much more while baby Ronan could just watch with straight judgmental young Kree face.

 

“Wow… that was hot. Well, expressing your love to each other is actually good, you know? You should keep up to your parents’ reputation” Peter suggested as he grinned mischievously and Ronan just smiled softly.

 

He took a good look at his little Terran, he understood now why his parents had expressed their love for each other without caring what other people might have said, because they had been so much in love, just like Ronan himself was so much in love with his little Terran right now.

 

“Let’s head back, it’s getting late” Ronan suggested and Peter all agreed because the cloud above them started to look grimy.

“Bye bye for now, Ronan’s mom and dad. I promise I’ll take good care of your son” said Peter, with confidence that little weak Terran could absolutely take care of the universe greatest Kree warlord, he nodded with himself.

“Goodbye father, mother. I’ll visit you again when I have chance” Ronan bowed to the grave and Peter did too.  
But his violet eyes were not sad anymore, unlike every other time he had visited his parents’ grave, now his eyes shone brightly and he smiled before he left the place with his Terran fiancé in his arm.

 

 _’Find your loved one, Ronan……..’_ a gentle voice resonated in his mind.

 

I had found him…… 

He was kind, beautiful and cheerful, and possessed such pure heart…..

 

“What?” Peter couldn’t help asking as violet eyes kept fixing on his face.

“Nothing” Ronan just answered plainly before kissing his temple. 

 

He understood now why he had been insisted to find his loved one and not just marry out of duty and politics like others.

I understand everything now….. Mother.

 

.

.

.

 

They arrived Ronan’s place right before the rain poured. 

 

Peter asked for his request to be granted immediately, nope, not the not dying before marriage one, the one that Peter requested Ronan all through their 9 days together, and who was Ronan to say no to his Terran lover.

 

Once they returned to their chamber, they both stripped off their clothes immediately, because his little Terran said so, they were now lying on their big fluffy bed, kissing and touching each other. Their hands and mouths kept exploring each other with no rush, unlike the night before that both of them were too excited to be patience, now they belonged to each other, they had all the time in the universe.

Peter’s hands travelled all the way on the blue glorious solid muscles, he even groped his blue ass because he wanted to and it felt so good, before Peter yelped when a hand slapped on his ass, he whimpered when said hand squeezed on his ass just the right way to turn him on. Their legs tangled as they kept kissing each other.

Peter was turned to the other side before hot lips nibbled on his neck and he shuddered, he moaned softly as Ronan kissed down his shoulder, Terran white milky skin that was said one of the most delicate and softest to touch in the universe. Big blue hand caressed down his body and Peter had to whimper because that strong calloused hand felt so good on his skin. 

Blue fingers caressed the hair right below his navel teasingly and Peter laughed, he turned to meet the man’s kiss, their tongue entwined and the Terran started to moan into the kiss when a hand stroked his dick and it felt too good to keep quiet. His whimper turned more desperate and his hands grabbed the bed sheet tightly because his youthful body was aroused and he couldn’t take that much longer.

He felt hard dick rubbing between his cleavage and he moaned his heart out now, his hand reached back to stroke that dick, their hands were merciless to each other, low animalistic growl was heard as black teeth gritted down on white shoulder hard enough to be immensely aroused.

Finally, the smaller body started to convulse and he came with loud moan. A blue hand kept milking the white cum off of him as he whimpered before the same hand stroked himself while his lips captured with the Terran again. After frantic move, the warlord finally came with low growl, blue cum spurted between the Terran’s legs.

 

Peter wrapped his arms around his Kree man’s neck as he panted, waited for their orgasms to come down, well just himself maybe, his Kree man was totally fine with just one round of orgasm, how nice….  
Their lips still nibbling with each other lovingly, together with Peter’s content soft moan.

 

Peter was so happy…. So content… being intimate with his blue man and driving orgasms out of each other. They got 9 days together, the first day was the ceremony, now their second day, they were making out on fluffy bed with pouring rain outside, not bad at all to be honest. They had another 7 days left only for themselves…..

 

“What are you thinking?” Low voice asked.

“I’m thinking….. that I’ll make sure you have no clothes on your glorious body at all time while we’re together” Peter answered, what a determined little Terran. 

“I’ve never seen anyone so eager to see me naked like you” Ronan chuckled softly.

“I’m sure there’re plenty out there who would love to see you no clothes but wouldn’t dare to say it, they can’t now, you’re mine” Peter clung onto him possessively, that was right, his Kree man’s naked body was his property to see and touch only, other than a group of badass great-grandma of course.

“Aren’t you a possessive little Terran” 

“Yep, and you can’t get rid of me easily now” Now both of them chuckled.

 

“Baby, after this, how often can we see each other?” asked Peter, slightly worried. He knew his Kree man was very busy.

“I cannot tell you exactly how often, I hardly be off duty as I am with you right now. I want you to understand that I have duty and responsibility but I will try my best to be with you as often as I can… because your happiness is one of my duty now” 

“Why you gotta make it sound so formal? You can just say you wanna make me happy, you know? Come on, try it. ‘I wanna make you happy’” Peter corrected his Kree man.

“……I wanna make you happy” Low voice said, it sounded foreign to his tongue but it wasn’t so bad.

“That’s it” Peter brushed his face with his strong chest happily.

 

He had lots of plan for them as they were officially a couple now, there were many fun things Terran couples would do together, camping, hiking, sightseeing, watching movies, maybe dancing too? Would a man like Ronan dance too? Maybe not… but maybe he would agree if Peter asked him nicely, so he planned to. Speaking about camping…..

 

“Ronan, I saw waterfall on the way back here today, can we go there tomorrow?” Peter suggested, 

“Of course” Ronan agreed easily, again, as long as his little Terran was happy. 

 

Peter made a soft squeal sound happily, so he could be with his man at the waterfall. He hadn’t been to waterfall like FOREVER, he had been once or twice when he was very young with his mother and his grandfather, the blood-related one, he could barely remember it now. But this time, it was with his freshly fiancé, he would make sure they made it hotter than the love scene in the movie Cocktail. 

It was their kind-of honeymoon and he didn’t know when they’d be together again like this so he intended to make the most of it. 

Ronan sensed that his little Terran might have some mischievous plan but he didn’t really mind, he had his blood-soaking duty await him at the end of all these so he’d make sure that his fiancé was happy now………

 

 

 

To be continue..............

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're not bored of their smut yet  
> It was like keep going on and never end l'D  
>  


	14. You and I Belong Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the final chapter!  
> Well, not really X’DD  
> Coz I cannot let it end without after credit scenes!!!  
> Now please enjoy the so-called final chapter X’D 
> 
> I always have this song in my mind when I write StarAccuser moments in this story  
> [How Do I Breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcie4MOU-wQ) by Mario  
> It's a very beautiful song, please feel free to listen to it when you read too :DD

 

 

Break of dawn of day 10th,

 

Violet eyes opened and slowly trained on the sleeping body on him, yes, ON him. 

Peter had been passing out on his chest last night and he decided to just sleep on his Kree man, his solid muscles felt good to be pressed with, Ronan didn’t mind anyway.

Two strong blue arms held onto him, violet eyes fixed on peaceful sleeping young face all lovingly, he didn’t want to wake him up but he had to.

 

“Peter….” Low voice whispered, calling his name but the passed out body gave no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Ronan tried calling him few more times while his hands also caressed, patted him gently.

“Hmm……” The Terran started to move but eyelids still completely shut.

“Come on, Peter. Wake up” He kissed the closed eyelids all lovingly.

“Hmmm……..hey babe” Sleepy eyelids finally opened, it blinked few more times. His lips formed into lazy sleepy smile as he saw a blue handsome face close to him. His face displayed the definition of exhaustion but the blissful one.

 

“Morning already…?” Sleepy hoarse voice asked, every fiber of his body refused to wake up but maybe he had to.

“Yes……” Low voice just answered shortly and kissed the Terran’s forehead.

“We have to go then…..” 

“Yes… unfortunately” answered the low voice.

 

Peter could only smile like a sleepy soul before pressing his lips with his blue man. They finally had come to an end of their honeymoon alike period. He had to let his Kree fiancé go because Peter understood damn well that he had his duty and responsibility and Peter had to return to his ravager clan too. 

But their love making and sex were so good it made him addicted to those now, it was so hard for him to say goodbye to his Kree man…. Apparently his man also felt the same, judging from his possessive arms wrapping around him. Peter could only whine like a small child, the erotic one.

 

Alright, so he had survived 9 days with his Kree man, with the warlord’s inhuman strength and stamina, even when the man was exclusively gentle with him, he had to thank his biological father’s celestial part and his own determination maybe. 

They had had hot first night together, which had left Peter unable to walk for awhile,

They had had a hot make out the day after which was really nice,

They had been to the waterfall and Peter had made sure they made it hotter than the love scene in the movie Cocktail where Peter screamed his lungs out as he had attempted to ride Ronan’s cock for the first time when his ass just barely healed from their first night together, lots of thank to Ronan’s badass nanny’s very effective herbal tea. 

The atmosphere had been so right and Ronan had been kind enough to have let him so he had done it. It had been difficult at first but Peter’s determination had won over, it felt actually really good when he could control the rhythm and Ronan was very impressed. Peter was sure no livings near the waterfall would have minded his screaming as he rode Ronan to their orgasm, they had remained there all day and Ronan had had to carry him back to their place of course….

 

The rest of the days were quite similar where both of them had had no clothes on and had been mostly in their chamber, in the bed, in the bathtub, shower room, making love like there were only two of them in the universe.  
Peter would love to cook some easy breakfast for Ronan but he couldn’t really get off bed so he just left it to Ronan’s faithful attendants. He would just enjoy his Kree man’s naked self as much as he could then…... 

 

They had really explored each other and tried a lot of things, positions…. What their bodies could offer to each other.

 

At this time, they both already knew every part of their bodies damn well, they know each other’s sensitive spots, arousal spots, and dirty little kinks they secretly had. 

Peter liked to be manhandled, liked it rough when his body could handle it and he loved to swallow every spill of the blue seed. While Ronan, as much as he appreciated the glorious sight of flushing and sweating Terran body riding his harden cock above him, he loved to be the one on top and in control and loved to hear every desperate moan from his little Terran everytime he thrusted into him.  
And Peter could close his eyes and still gave Ronan a perfect blowjob now, he was that skillful.

 

“How about some quickie before we get off bed….” suggested little Terran mischievously. 

“If you can move…..” said the Kree man with small smile close to smirking.

“Nope… I already moved too much last night….” said the Terran weakly, he had kept his word, he had finally mastered dick riding to the pro level, he rode the orgasm out of his Kree man, the very reason why he passed out on the man’s chest last night, lifelessly. 

 

“We shouldn’t overdo it or else your adoptive father might curse me to hell for making his son unable to walk for quite awhile…..” Ronan didn’t bother to hide his smug look.

“Or maybe… it’s the very reason we should do it” Peter arched his eyebrow, as worn out as he was, he still gave him knowing small smile.

“Aren’t you a little devil” said the Kree man as he swiftly yet gently flipped Peter onto the bed.

 

They started kissing and groping in no time, those strong solid muscles could alway turn Peter on, he moaned with content as he felt hard cock rubbing with his.

 

“You’re still loosen and very wet……” said the Kree man as his fingers slid into Peter with much less difficulty unlike their first few times.

“Thanks to your big blue dick, Mister…..” Well….. Being fucked by that monster cock all these days and his massive amount of blue cum and lube, of course he would be loosen and wet!

“Now fuck me, before we have to go….. Fuck me like an animal….” Peter purred, moving his hip into the fingers.

“Be careful of what you wish for, my little Terran….” Ronan sealed those lips with his. 

Peter liked his good side, like being kind and gentle with him, but Peter also absolutely loved his animalistic side when he fucked Peter till he screamed voiceless. 9 days together had turned his virgin lovable little Terran into an erotic, overly fond of sex one…. He could hardly say he didn’t like it thou.

 

Peter moaned as Ronan entered him with his full length.

 

“Fuck… yes… yes… fuck me… fuck me till you come….” And his habit of dirty talking during sex too, it turned Ronan on immensely, apparently his Terran lover was very good with his mouth, in every meaning. 

 

Peter’s moaning turned desperate and into screaming when the Kree man’s thrusting turned frantic. They both knew how much Peter could take and how rough he liked to be taken now. Ronan captured his mouth and swallowed every heartfelt screaming each time he thrusted into him, their passion turned their fucking into love-making, the very animalistic one. 

 

Peter’s body started to convulsed as his prostate was rammed mercilessly good, he came with a scream finally. Animalistic growl was heard as the passage tightened around him and he also came into his Terran. 

 

Peter looked through his wet eyelashes while his body was still quivering from the orgasm.

 

“Now you have to carry me out of here and all the way to your ship” said the Terran weakly.

“It seems so” Low voice answered and they locked their lips together, passionately, lovingly.

 

“I will never forget our days and nights together, baby….and I will wait for the day that we’ll meet again….” 

Peter looked through his watery eyes while he was still breathing languidly from orgasm… the thought of being apart from his lover almost brought him to tears, but he was a grown up man //not yet actually// and a fine ravager, he’d manage.

 

“And I do feel the same…. Wherever you are, Peter, remember that my heart is always with you” Ronan grabbed Peter’s hand and put it on his chest, the position of his heart, just the way Ronan did on the day that they first met. And Peter’s eyes started to flood.

“Why you gotta make it even harder for us to go?! You stupid smooth Kree! WAAAHHHHHH……” Peter whined and held on to his Kree man and Ronan chuckled.

 

.

.

.

 

They took off from Ronan’s palace with small ship while everyone waving, sending them off with smile. 

 

Peter was finally in his own ravager clothes, Kree wardrobes were not bad but he was much more used to this. He fell asleep in Ronan’s arms on the way to Dark Aster because he had woken up since early dawn and his body was clearly overworked. 

 

Ronan carried him all the way since they boarded Dark Aster until he gently laid him down on his bed in his personal quarter. Blue fingers combed golden locks of hair tenderly, the young face was still sleeping soundly like a child, he must have been very exhausted. There were hours until Dark Aster reached the coordinates which was a safe area to let Peter be on the way on his own, so he could get some sleep until then.

 

.

.

 

Dark Aster throne hall,

 

“Good day to you, Emperor. I have come to report myself in” Ronan greeted as the image of the Kree emperor appeared on the hall screen.

“Good to see you again, Supreme Accuser. I hope you and your life mate have marvelous time together” greeted the Emperor.

“We do, thank you” The Accuser nodded, “and we do thank you for your wonderful gift, we really appreciate it” 

“It was nothing, I am glad that you like it. By the way, I’ve already received your portrait, it’s definitely truly beautiful and your life mate…. He seems quite young...” the Emperor couldn’t help commenting.

“He is young, my lord. He is 19 years old Terran standard, still considered as teenager and barely legal to have him as a mate….both physically and lawfully” 

Answered the Accuser, the Emperor could just nod, he wasn’t sure whether the Accuser’s wicked smile was close to smirking or not. Not that the Emperor was envious that the Supreme Accuser got a very young mate thou….

 

“You know, cousin, I’ve never expected you to end up with a very young mate” the Emperor commented, the atmosphere turned more friendly when he referred to Ronan as cousin.

“Neither have I, my lord. But he really is the one for me, I can only have him as my life mate” said the Accuser firmly.

“Jonar bless you for finding each other” said the Emperor kindly.

“About that, I need to thank you, my lord, for sending me on the peace mission to Alderan, because that was when I met him…..” Ronan said with faint smile at the fond memory of that fateful day where they crossed path, where Peter had first fallen onto him, literally.

 

“Alderan? That was barely 6 weeks ago” said the Emperor, totally surprised.

“It was, and now we are engaged, I do believe it was destiny for us both…..” said the Accuser.

 

“You seem very happy, the happiest I have seen you all these years, I’m happy for you, cousin”

“Thank you for your kindness”

 

“One more thing, I have come to report myself in and to ask for your permission for the annihilation war on the Evolved Robotic race” Ronan’s tone turned serious in a blink when conversing about his mission.

“If you deem it necessary……” The emperor replied, 

 

“From previous war, the enemy have absolute no war ethics and extremely cunningly intelligent. Their existence will only bring disaster to the Kree Empire and other races in the future, my lord” The Supreme Accuser reported with eyes gleaming dangerously and the Emperor nodded, he actually had seen this coming to be honest.

 

One of the robots had kidnapped and held the Supreme Accuser’s life mate as a hostage… The whole race must pay the price…

 

“The permission is granted. Please be safe, I shall await your report of victory over the enemy soon” said the Emperor, even his majesty wouldn’t stop the warlord, if the Kree Supreme Accuser wanted to commit genocide, he should not intervene.

 

“Thank you, emperor” Ronan bowed and the Emperor nodded before the screen went blank.

 

.

.

.

 

…..ter…...Peter……...Peter…….

 

“Hmm………..” A sleeping figure groaned softly even when he faintly heard his name being called.

“Peter, wake up, we are about to reach the coordinates to send you off now” Ronan was still patiently trying to wake Peter up.

 

Until eyelids finally opened and blinked sleepily.

 

“Ro...nannn……” grumbled throaty voice called, he had slept for some time but he would love to sleep more if he could.

“Come now, it is almost time” said the Accuser gently, he caressed his cheek all lovingly.

“Al….right……” Peter agreed and nodded, and when he said alright it meant that he agreed to let Ronan carry him to his ship, he wouldn’t walk a step when Ronan was around.

 

Ronan carefully lifted him up into his arms and walked off his quarter, to the docking bay. Peter’s arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“I will miss these strong arms so much…..” Peter murmured more to himself, but yep, he intended to let Ronan hear it too.

“We will meet again when time and occasion permit, don’t worry” said Ronan.

“Said a super busy warlord, at least try to pick up my call, k? So I’ll know you’re safe and where ur at” Peter requested.

“I will definitely pick up your call now, in case you got yourself in trouble again” 

“Well… that too. And can you also be naked when we talk? After everything, it’s not very familiar to see you in clothes now, you know?” Peter managed to smile mischievously.

“What an obsessive little Terran, you’re going to be the death of me” Ronan shook his head but no heat in the tone.

 

“I’ll let you see me finger myself if you are naked while we talk” Peter offered.

“...............I’ll think about it….” Ronan was hesitated but he didn’t say no, his little Terran knew him too well now, damn….  
Peter giggled and kissed his Kree man while they were in elevator, taking them to the docking bay.

 

Finally they arrived at the docking bay. 

 

“Master” Korath was already waiting for them at the bay.

“Hey KoKo, good to see you again” Peter greeted friendly and Ronan raised his non-existing brow, did Peter just gave his right-hand man a nickname casually? 

Korath could only frown but the name didn’t sound so bad, he thought.

 

The Supreme Accuser still held his fiance in his arms as he walked and nobody would make any comments.

 

“We try to reassemble it as much as we can. We’ve added some more functions into it, too. I hope you like it” said Ronan as they approached Peter’s newly reassembled m-ship and Peter could only awe with wide eyes and open mouth.

The Kree soldiers had retrieved Peter’s wrecked m-ship from Locas and reassembled it as its best, Ronan found the ravager’s tracker in Peter’s ship, he hadn’t hesitated to add one more of his too.

“She’s beautiful….thank you, babe” Peter kissed his Kree man thank you.

 

All the soldiers pretended they didn’t see a thing, even when the Accuser’s fiance started to moan…..

 

“We have to part then…..” said the Terran once their lips parted.

“Yes… it seems so” 

 

“....I really love you……” Peter looked into Ronan’s violet eyes emotionally.

“Say you love me too” Peter urged with petulant childish face that Ronan couldn’t help chuckling.

“I love you, my little Star Lord” said Ronan and a wide smile appeared on Peter’s face with sparkling eyes when his alter name was called. 

He kissed the warlord again and their kiss turned passionate in no time, once again the soldiers didn’t see nothing. They should get used to this from now on to be honest.

Last time they had been here, Ronan had refused to kiss Peter, now they were kissing passionately like nobody in the galaxy's business. 

 

“Try to stay safe, my little Terran. Contact me once you arrive” said the warlord as he slowly lowered Peter down on the floor.

“I will, don’t kill too much, k?” Peter’s hands were on his lover’s face as they fixed their eyes on each other.

 

After all these time they’d been together, it was really hard to be apart from each other.

Ronan just chuckled and kissed on his fingers, Peter took in his Kree man’s handsome face and he smiled with watery eyes.

 

“Go now, I will see you soon” 

“I’ll see you soon, my love, my super hot fiance”

 

With that, Peter tiptoed to kiss Ronan’s lips before turning around and got on his m-ship. 

 

Ronan stood there to see Peter off until his ship took off from the bay. He also ordered two Kree ships to accompany Peter’s, they were not in warzone but he wanted to make sure that his Terran would arrive destination safely, after what had happened, he wouldn’t risk again.

 

“Prepare the fleet for the annihilation war” 

Low rumbling voice commanded as the m-ship was out of sight. Violet eyes were gleaming dangerously, the Supreme Accuser was back on duty and there would be catastrophe.

“Yes, master” Korath nodded.

 

.

.

.

 

Peter was sitting on the console, smiling with himself, a little bit sadly to be honest. Yeah, being aparted from his lover felt like shit, but he’d try to cope with the shitty feeling, he was legendary Star Lord after all. 

 

He pressed on his ship’s communicator device, apparently the Kree style console looked really cool, much cooler than his old shabby one but he loved them both.

 

“Yondu, I’m coming back to ya, k?” Peter spoke through the device once it was connected.

‘Yeah? Did you smuggle a lot of money?’ asked Yondu, clearly showed his love and affection for his boy once they spoke for the first time in 9 days.

“Why da heck I gotta smuggle a lot of money?! I’ll see you!” Peter cut the line immediately before Yondu asked for something else like precious stones or Ronan’s family treasure.

 

Peter took a small black device out of his jacket, he was given a new personal communicator device from Ronan, he looked at it fondly and he would wait for it to buzz attentively as the m-ship flew swiftly through the space.……. 

 

Peter Quill was known in the galaxy as Star Lord, as he claimed,

Little Star Lord for the Ravager clans,

Aka Yondu Udonta’s boy

Aka Stakar Ogord’s grandson

 

Now he was also the Kree Supreme Accuser’s fiance. 

His heart, Ronan the Accuser’s heart.

 

Heart of the Dragon.

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The story has ended! Fireworks everywhereeee!!  
> I’d like to thank you each and everyone of you who read this story!!!! //hippo cryyyyyyyyyy//  
> Especially the ones who give comments, pressed kudo, pressed bookmark this story, or even you just clicked to read!  
> I love you all wherever you are!  
> Special thanks to all the people who gave such a lovely nice comments always, you know who you are!  
> Without you, I might not be able to finish this story X’DD
> 
> Thank you so much again everyone, especially my pal [ Staubengel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel) for encouraging me to write StarAccuser and now I’m addicted!! X’DD  
> Very lovely supports and cheers always, thank you so much!! 
> 
> There will also be after credit scenes in the next chapter so please kindly stay tune!  
> I’ll see you soon! Thank you!!!


	15. //Heart of The Dragon After Credit Scenes//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are their after credit scenes :D  
> Please enjoy!!

.

.

.

 

//Scene 01//

 

Eclector,

 

After flying through the galaxy for some time, Peter finally reached his home. He languidly walked from his ship to the bridge, where Yondu and everybody were at, he still felt like floating in the air after being with his Kree man for 9 full days.

 

“Peter!” Kraglin’s voice greeted him as soon as the bridge gate swift opened.

“Hey, guys….” Peter waved with a bright smile, even thou his body was moving as slow as a sloth right now, his heart was all bright like a star.

 

“Finally back, huh?” Yondu glanced from his console, didn’t bother to hide his scowl.

“Yondu look, I’m engaged!” Peter showed his left wrist which had the Kree letters imprinted around it cheerfully and Yondu just snorted.

 

“We’re happy for you, Pete” Kraglin grabbed his arms with proud smile.

“Thanks a lot, Krag!” Peter thanked cheerfully, still wore the brightest smile on his face.

 

Last time he had talked to Kraglin, he was crying because of the struggle in his love life, now he already got engaged to the man of his dream! Peter couldn’t be happier and Kraglin was very happy for him.

 

“When ya say “we” there’s no me in there, k? Just so you know” said Yondu from the console.

“Come on, Yondu. Ronan said you already gave us blessing!” Peter protested with pouty lips. 

“I dun care” said Yondu and Peter pouted even more while Kraglin just sighed with small smile, apparently his captain was never good at expressing love to his loved ones.

 

“We were so worried about you when you got shot down, Pete, but you seem perfectly fine now. Tell us how have you been during these days?” asked Kraglin.

“Well...well… like I just said… Ronan and I got engaged” Peter blushed a little, 

 

“We got engaged at his house on Hala, and he actually owns a freakin’ palace and the whole valleys, you wouldn’t believe it….” The ravagerlings just awed with open mouths and Yondu’s ear perked up with that information.

“And...and…. I stayed there with him for 9 days, it was really nice….” Peter blushed even more, couldn’t really hide his happy smile as he touched his own neck and the others could only coo at him.

 

“Huh, boring” Yondu snorted and Peter narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll tell you something not boring, he’s got a really nice big blue dick and it works really well” 

Peter swiftly dodged some unidentified object thrown from Yondu as soon as he finished his sentence.

“Don’t ya think I won’t kick ur ass now, boy!” Yondu roared. 

If the boy thought that getting engaged to the Kree Accuser would prevent his ass from being kicked by Yondu, he was totally wrong!

“I’ll go sleep in my room now” Peter managed to stick out his tongue before fleeing away.

 

Yondu didn’t miss the way his boy was struggling in walking and he huffed even more.

 

“He’s really happy, captain” Kraglin said with small smile.

“Just a lovefool!” Yondu spitted out angrily.

His boy was finally engaged with that damn Kree warlord and he couldn’t change anything now, thou the boy seemed to be very happy, he still was not very happy ‘bout it. His scowl face was one of the ugliest even with the amount of units worth planets and moons in his account right now….

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

.

.

.

 

//Credit 02//

 

Dark Aster, 

 

On the way to the annihilation war, Ronan was in full armor, the newly repaired one. Ronan’s armor was actually made of the most strongest substance on Hala, it was called the black dragon’s scale. The blacksmiths who had molded it had been working day and night to finish repairing the armor by the time the warlord started waging war again. 

 

“Master” Korath presented a big glass of water to him.

“What is it?” asked the warlord.

“The mineral and vitamin drink, master” answered his right hand.

“What’s it for?” the warlord was even more confused.

 

“Your medical checkup result states that your body is diagnosed with dehydration and the medic team asked me to give you this mineral and vitamin drink, master” 

“......................”

“......................”

 

Ronan just accepted the glass and drank it silently without commenting anything…….

 

“How long until we reach the destination” Ronan asked after he downed the whole glass and returned it to Korath, he actually felt better.

“We are near now, we actually will encounter some of their striker bases first” reported Korath.

“Cleanse them all” Black teeth gritted as he spitted the words out.

“Yes, master”

 

“Can I have one more glass of that?” The warlord requested.

“As you wish, master” 

 

.

.

 

At the same time, on Eclector,

 

“Come on Doc, how long will it take? I’m sleepy, I wanna go to sleep” The young Terran ravager whined as he was sitting on the patient bed, dangling his legs here and there.

“It’s almost done now” said old Doc, the head medic on Eclector.

 

Peter was personally kicked to the infirmary by Yondu himself to run medical checkup as he wanted to make sure his boy was back in one piece, no more no less, no unwanted Kree contagious rash, so Yondu could extort more large sum of money from the warlord if any tiny scratch was found on the boy’s body.

 

“Alright, the result is out. You’re quite healthy, boy. Actually you’re high in protein, vitamins, and minerals. He fed you quite well, what he has been feeding you boy?” asked the old Doc as he fixed his glasses.

“.......... I don’t think you wanna hear about it…. But yep, he fed me quite well” The boy answered with mischievous grin and dry laugh.

“Alright… you can go now, get a lot of rest as your body quite needs it” The Doc just nodded, he had been a medic on Eclector since forever, he wouldn’t be surprised by anything now.

“Yippeeeee, thanks Doc!” Peter jumped off the bed and headed back to his room cheerfully.

 

Old Doc was typing report for Yondu to read, he would just skip some details then, he was sure Yondu wouldn’t be happy to know the elaborate version……. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

.

.

.

 

//Scene 03//

 

Scraps and ruin of robots army and their ships were floating messily in the space, it was completely disaster.

 

Dark Aster and its small ships were looming menacingly above the planet of the Evolved Robot.

 

“Supreme Accuser! we surrender!” said Lord Saturn, the ruler of the planet.

‘It is too late, Lord Saturn. Your army has been invading one of the Kree Empire’s colonized planet, we Kree do not tolerate such cynical act’ said the Accuser through the large screen.

 

“We will compensate for everything!” Lord Saturn’s mechanical voice still tried to negotiate with the Kree Accuser, it sounded so desperate like pleading. His striker army was all destroyed to pieces and floated lifelessly in the space now, it was only the planet left.

 

‘One of your Generals has committed an unforgivable crime and it will result in absolute punishment, your entire race will be responsible for his crime’ The Accuser’s low rumbling voice was chilled to every mechanical spine, violet eyes gleamed dangerously.

“You cannot! Our people are innocent!” The Lord’s mechanical voice cried out, frustrated.

‘None of your people are innocent. Don’t you ever underestimate me for not knowing how cunning your race is. Your robots have been trained to fight any dirty tricks since they were born. Now don’t you dare insulting my intelligence with your pathetic lies, it makes me very angry’ 

The warlord spitted through his gritted black teeth and narrowed violet eyes.

 

The robot was still trying to figure out ways to get out of this doom while he was trying to delay the Kree warlord’s action, at least for himself only! But it was all fruitless as the warship was looming over his planet with its small ship surrounded, there was totally no escape!

 

‘But we Kree are merciful, please rest assured that it will be painless, even when you don’t deserve it’ 

Violet eyes gleamed dangerously and coldly before the screen went blank as the signal was cut.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Mechanical voice screamed like a lunatic.

 

“The annihilation weapon is ready, Master” Korath reported.

“Fire” Low voice commanded firmly.

 

The accumulative power of the ultimate annihilation weapon and the enormous bright ultra-powerful laser beam was blasted out of the warship into the planet. 

 

The planet was violently shaken all over as the blast pierced through its surface and reached its core, the planet’s ground started to crack and erupted, the mechanical screaming wasn’t even heard yet, the warlord had kept his word, they hadn’t feel a thing.  
The warlord just watched through the warship’s transparent barrier with stern face as the planet started to crack apart. He already got used to this.

 

Its destruction lightened up that whole part of the galaxy as the planet was blown up into small pieces of asteroids. While other planets could only watch from afar without commenting anything.

Another solid evidence that no beings should mess with the Kree. 

 

.

.

 

“Oh darling look, fireworks” said Stakar Ogord as he rested his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful” Aleta commented with small smile and leaned into her man.

 

The Ravager clans happened to do some business not too far from the crime scene, while other civilian ships hurried up and fled away from the area as the Kree warship army was spot roaming with deadly atmosphere, the ravagers somehow had decided to stay and watch.  
They were now behaving like they were watching some kind of fireworks festival, Martinex was taking photos and Stakar started sipping beer.

 

The boy’s Kree man had come all the way across the galaxy to wipe out the entire race of a single robot who had shot down and held the boy hostage, he was badass, Stakar gave him that and nodded with a bottle of beer in his hand.

Mainframe didn’t forget to broadcast the scene to Yondu’s clan and he hummed with contentment when the planet was literally shattering into pieces. That damn robot race dared hurting his boy, he had been watching with gritted teeth and fuming red eyes when the boy had been held hostage against the Kree warlord, its entire race fucking deserved it!

 

“Ro...nan……” 

Peter was talking in his sleep as he was sleeping on the bed in his room, hugging his Centaurian doll.  
He was snoring and murmuring to his Kree man even in his sleep at the time, again he was not a big fan of watching news……

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

.

.

.

 

//Scene 04//

 

Peter had already woken up but still lying lazily in his humble cozy little bed, he swiped through his device and giggling at the images on the screen….

 

//Flashback on Hala, at Ronan’s place//

 

“What are you doing….” Low voice asked,

“I’m taking your pictures, of course” said his naughty little Terran as he kept taking photos of his Kree blue man lying comfortably on the bed.

 

“Holy God… you’re fucking sexy as hell. If these photos got leaked I’m sure you’ll become the sexiest nude Kree in the history of the universe….” said Peter, he still took photos of the blue man, after one round of sex in the morning, the Terran was so lively.

Ronan just chuckled softly with his little Terran’s naughty misbehavior. Holy mother of God… Peter was watching him through the device’s screen and he was fucking handsome!!! This was too good to just keep it only as photos! Peter pressed on the device to make it into vdo recording so he could cherish this moment forever.

 

“Hellooooo I’m with my boyfriend...oops… nope.. My fucking hot as hell fiance here….” Peter lifted the device up to record himself and his Kree man behind him.

 

“We got engaged like…. 5 days ago, here’s the evidence, look!” Peter showed his left wrist with the imprint Ancient Kree around it.

“And we just finished our first round of morning sex… and we’ll have breakfast and after that, we’ll have before noon sex, afternoon sex, evening sex….. And nighttime sex that my Kree man here is so fond of it coz he could see everything clearly at night and he loves to surprise me with his incredible move like a nightlife animal….. WOAHHHH!”

 

Peter could only talk to that part when he was snatched from behind and pressed down on the bed.

 

“I see you’re ready for next round of sex, hmm” asked the big muscular blue man above him.

“Oh we have another round of sex before breakfast? I didn’t know the new routine there….hmmmmmm”  
Peter hummed in contentment when his Kree man sealed his mouth with his and everything happened naturally. 

“Oh God! Fuck yes….” He moaned his heart out and held onto the Kree man when he entered him with his harden blue cock…..

 

//Come back to the present time….//

 

Peter was close to nosebleeding when he was watching porn…. Himself and his Kree man’s porn! 

 

Holy Shit! This was fucking hot!! The device was out of his hand when he was pulled to be ravish by the warlord and it kept recording everything! It had quite a good angle! 

 

He actually got to listen to his own heartfelt moan and screaming, he made quite good sex face to be honest, he would give himself that! And Ronan’s back and leg muscles as he was fucking him… and his glorious ass…. Damn…. While he himself was fucked mercilessly with every clear wet sound of bodies slapping, his hand was even pressed down on the bed in manhandling act that both of them were so fond of.

Peter became aroused and horny in a blink just by watching that, his cheeks turned red suddenly and his cock started to swollen in his sleeping pants that he had to stroke himself.

 

He finally jumped off his bed and searched for his beloved toy in his securely locked drawer hastily….. Goshhhh why was he doing this to himself!!!

 

Peter parted from Ronan only a day before and he missed him//and his big blue dick// already!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

.

.

.

 

//Scene 05//

 

“The enemy planet has already been destroyed, my lord” Low voice reported.

“Thank you for informing me, Supreme Accuser. However, I would have to tell you that there are some war council members voiced out their opinions. Instead of demolishing the planet, Kree Empire might benefit from utilising the planet’s resources…” said the Kree Emperor through the large screen.

 

“And do I have to care about their opinion?” asked the Accuser carelessly.

“No…. I guess not” The Emperor could only lift the corner of his lips up a little, 

 

Those old council members just wanted to whisper their complain very very softly but everybody knew damn well not to even think about opposing the Supreme Accuser, if he wanted to annihilate any race or demolish any moons or planets… everybody, including the Kree Emperor, better leave him be. His temper-issues was one of the worst that NOBODY should mess with……

 

Not before either of them could continue, Ronan’s communicator device beeped green, a video call from Peter….

Ronan had promised Peter to pick up his call wherever he was, during his official report with the Emperor was no exception.

 

“Would you please excuse me for a moment, my lord” He pressed the device and turned the other way.

“Ronannnnnnnnnn” and was immediately greeted with Peter’s cheerful voice and very beautiful smile.

 

“Peter, is there anything urgent?” Ronan asked, tried to muster his straight face but his Terran’s happy smile was one of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Can’t I just call my boyfriend to say I miss him?” Peter pouted his lips a little, alright, too cute now.

“We just talked 20 minutes ago” said the Accuser.

“And I miss you already, can you believe that?” Peter still had cheerful voice, he was always happy to be able to see his Kree man’s face.

 

The emperor just watched the scene with interest.

 

“Peter, I am in the middle of conversation with the emperor” said the Kree man.

“Oh, say hi to him for me, will you?” 

“...................” 

 

“Here Ronan, I just wanna show you that grandpa took me to my favorite ice-cream shop on Xandar, and you know which flavor I pick?? I pick the Blue ice-cream!” 

Peter announced with blooming happy voice and laughter, he showed Ronan the [blue ice-cream](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6a/2d/aa/6a2daa51a34cec439b2063d97f1b424d--blue-crush-blue-things.jpg) in his hand and he even licked it and swallowed it VERY slowly and Ronan could only watch with straight face but wide eyes.

 

“It tastes really good! But I still love your blue cu…….”

“Peter, I AM conversing with the EMPEROR” Ronan quickly cut Peter off before he could finish his line.

 

Peter stopped with the man’s sudden serious tone, his big rounded green eyes turned glassy in a blink, and Ronan suddenly realized that he was in deep shit if Peter made that face.

 

“....I just wanna….talk to my boyfriend….” Peter’s puppy eyes were wet and his lips curved down.

 

Holy Jonar… this is not happening… Ronan could only pray in his heart.

 

“Because I miss you…...and I wanna show you my blue ice-cream…..” Peter started sniffing with a hand covering his eyes.

 

All through Ronan’s warrior life, he had been attacked with deadly annihilation weapon, like countless times, but none of those compared to this…….

Peter’s wet puppy eyes and sniffing sound were one ultimate universal weapon that could kill the warlord easily right the fucking now.

 

“Peter, I am sorry but I am in the middle of official report to the emperor” Ronan still tried to calm down, to himself mostly.

“You don’t love me…..” said Peter’s cracked voice, still cover his eyes.

WHAT…… Ronan screamed inside.

 

“Say you love me like you did on our engagement day…..” Peter peeked his watery eyes from his hand and Ronan swore he could destroy the whole galaxy right now, only by that look of his Terran.

 

“I love you Peter Quill, my one and only, my little Star Lord” Ronan said it without any hesitation.

 

“Okay…..” Peter wiped his watery eyes with his hand.

“and guess what, grandpa also gave me 2 tickets to Xandar Wonderland! So let’s go there together! How about next Friday!!” 

Two colorful tickets to the amusement park popped up from Peter’s hand out of nowhere with Peter’s very brightly cheerful face and smile.

 

Ronan narrowed his violet eyes….. What just happened…??...

 

“I’ll see you next Friday, babeeeeee! And I love youuuuuuuuuu!!” 

 

With that the line was cut and Dark Aster throne hall went deadly silent. Only one shocked Kree Accuser left standing still….

 

“I do apologize, my lord” Ronan turned to the screen again, still shocked to be honest.

“It is alright…. Your life mate?” The Emperor now was having his palm under his chin and even leaned closer to the screen, he had been watching everything with pure interest.

“Yes, my lord….” Ronan answered with blank eyes.

 

The Emperor tried his best to suppress his chuckle, for the first time in centuries, that the Supreme Accuser was left in this state, he was totally outwitted by his own fiance in front of the Kree Emperor and the warlord could not do anything about it…. The Kree mightiest Supreme Accuser of the universe who had conquered thousands of battle and annihilated billions of enemies in cold blood.

 

Maybe it was time the formidable warlord was being slayed, softly, like Roberta Flack’s song.

 

“....Could I request a day off duty on next Friday, my lord” The warlord’s voice was MUCH less firm than usual.

“It is granted” The Emperor said, still entertained.

“I am grateful, emperor”

 

Ronan could only have a deep breath and sighed all to himself…….

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

.

.

.

 

//Scene 06// 

 

//This scene is for [ NamidaNoTsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NamidaNoTsuki/pseuds/NamidaNoTsuki) :D  
Thank you for being such faithful reader and commenter always! <3//

 

Xandar’s night bar,

 

“The boy just stares into the space like a fool!! Totally useless!” Hoarse raspy voice boomed with hints of alcohol in his voice.

 

“He is in love. Give him a break, Udonta” Familiar thick accent said, hints of entertained.

“Exactly, and look at his Kree man… I’m sure they engaged themselves in LOVE all the time while they were together” commented Aleta Ogord with sweet poisonous smile.

“Stop!” Yondu blurted out while pouring himself another glass of deep red liquor and everybody just burst out laughter.

 

His boy was doing nothing at all, since he had been back!

He had been lying in his bed, staring into the blank space, murmuring to his Kree man all the damn time like a lunatic!

When Yondu tried to kick him out to do some job, the boy just replied, 

‘Nope, I won’t work for awhile, Ronan has given me some units, I’ll live. For now I’m just gonna visualize my hot boyfriend and his big blue dick in my imagination’ 

and it made Yondu wanna kick the crap out of him even more.

 

Only today that Stakar and others had paid a visit and brought the boy out to his favorite ice-cream shop as he had promised the boy, only that the boy gained some consciousness back and happily got out of his own room.

At the ice-cream shop, the boy had made absurdly happy face at the blue ice-cream and devoured every lick with content sound, what da heck is wrong with his damn mind?!

 

At night time, the ravager captains then decided to have family gathering like old times, drinking, got drunk and talked shit about anything.

 

“But the boy is very happy, you can tell” commented the mountain man, Charlie 27.

“Yes, his skin is all glowing and he smiles all the time” Aleta commented while sipping her drink, the strongest of all.

“That is close to being a lunatic” commented a blue grumpy man but nobody paid attention.

 

“Yeah, I agreed. I’ve seen him since he was a small boy, now he grew up and be all natural Terran beauty as he is. He’s even more alluring lately…..” 

Martinex didn’t really get to finish his sentence when a soft whistle was heard and the red arrow was in front of his face the next second.

 

“Now you better watch your tongue, that’s my baby boy you’re talking about now” Yondu’s tone turned dark as he spoke through his gritted teeth, he was already in bad mood enough.

“Dude, I’m just giving some honest comment, you should calm the fuck down and relax, pal” Martinex just held his hands up in surrender.

 

Even when the boy was already engaged to that damn Kree, Yondu’s protectiveness didn’t lessened one bit.

 

Krugarr just lighted up two heart shapes in front of him, one was red, one was blue before merging them together to become one beautiful purple heart and Yondu just snorted.

 

“Anyway, I’ve heard that your account is mysteriously flooded with units… care to explain any dirty act you have committed lately?” Stakar asked teasingly as he was sipping his liquor.

 

“It’s the boy’s dowry. That damn Kree is willing to pay tons of money for his sorry ass, apparently. And you won’t get none of it” said Yondu, still upset. Stakar and everybody just nodded with the knowledge.

“So you have accepted his dowry, now you can’t stop them from getting married in the future” Stakar commented,

“Like hell I care! I’mma extort even more money from him and not letting the boy marry that blue fanatic if I want to!” Yondu spitted out through his gritted teeth.

“Woops…. If you break promise with the Kree, none of us absolutely want no part in there” said Aleta as she slowly shook her head, as the most badass ravager on the table, even she said so then it was seriously serious.

But Yondu wouldn’t care, no one fucked with his boy, metaphorically and literally.

 

“And we actually don’t need your money, Udonta. We have collected the robotic scrap and sold it to the Collector, as the race is already extinct, its scrap made quite a lot of money. Especially the giant robot’s head, the Collector gave us very especially good price, it is decorated on his office wall now” 

said Stakar and Yondu just rolled his red eyes while shaking his head. These ravagers dirty old folks could always find ways to make good money, even the scraps of the robots who had held the boy hostage, these old men were monster.

 

“I’m sure it’s Framie doing, you have anything to say? Robot scraps smuggler?” Yondu turned to the metal head resting peacefully on the table.

“I encounter some explicit images and videos in Pete’s device and I’m sure you don’t wanna know about it” said Mainframe’s cheery mechanical voice and everybody silently agreed. 

She didn’t mean to invade the boy’s privacy, she always kept monitoring everybody’s device as the Ravagers top surveillance protocol. She wouldn’t feel a thing towards those explicit content anyway, she was just an Artificial Intelligence. 

 

And Peter was planning his date with his Kree man on next Friday happily at the moment, he would make sure they could make the most of their time together…….

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

.

.

.

 

//Scene 07// 

 

//Flashback on Hala, when Peter was still with Ronan//

 

“Couple interview?” Peter asked with bulged cheeks as he was munching breakfast.

 

“Yes, when one of the spouse is not from Hala, the couple interview will be conducted. It’s one of the Kree Matrimony Law. Even when we’re not married yet but we have completed the engagement ceremony, therefore, the interview is compulsory” Ronan explained.

 

They were having breakfast in the morning of day 9 and Peter was sitting on Ronan’s laps, it became habits now.

 

“Alright, what do I have to do?” asked Peter as he downed the herbal tea.

“Just answer the questions and our answers should be the same” 

“Okay, it won’t take too much time, right? Coz I rather spend the rest of the time with you” Peter leaned onto Ronan and nestled, they had finally come to their last day together, too soon for Peter’s liking, after everything he wouldn’t want to be separated from his Kree man again.

“It should not take more than 30 minutes” Ronan kissed on Peter’s forehead.

 

They grew attached to each other the more they were together, especially his little Terran, Peter wouldn’t let Ronan out of his sight, Ronan wasn’t sure whether it was because Peter didn’t want to be apart from him or Peter just enjoyed seeing his naked body.

 

“Remember Peter, even if I am the Supreme Accuser, but our answers should match” 

“Sure thing, babe. What could possibly go wrong?!” answered the Terran cheerily.

 

.

.

.

 

“We have to inform you that you got almost none of the answers match”

 

Peter just blinked and Ronan made straight Kree face. Both of them were sitting opposite the Kree officials who had been sent to do the interview.

 

“Erm…. we did that bad?” asked Peter as he turned to his fiance and Ronan still made no comment.

 

“First question, when and where did you meet for the first time?” asked the official.

“On Alderan, 4 weeks ago” Peter answered with a smile, he was sure he got this one down.

“......6 weeks ago” said Ronan.

“What? Not 4 weeks?” Peter immediately turned to the Kree man.

“You forgot to include our 9 days here?” 

“Hell no, that’s right!” Peter cursed with himself, how could he forget that! 

 

“And when did you start dating?” the official start questioning again.

 

“Right on that day, 4 weeks ago” answered Peter.

“6 weeks ago….” answered Ronan softly.

“Ar… yep, 6 weeks ago” Peter corrected himself and if Ronan sighed softly , he didn’t hear that.

 

The Kree officials were looking at both of them back and forth, they weren’t sure if they could deem the couple pass the interview……….

 

.

.

.

 

Half an hour ago, when they were separately interviewed,

 

Interviewer : “What is master Ronan’s surname?”

Peter : “....... He has one?” 

 

Interviewer : “What is Peter Quill’s middle name?”

Ronan : “..........Udonta?” 

Interviewer : “The name begins with J, sir”

Ronan : “..........Jamosa?”

 

Interviewer : “Yes, he has one”

Peter : “.....Roro?”

Interviewer : “....no… the answer is Son of Rophereon”

Peter : “That is freakin’ surname?! You gotta be kidding me!”

 

Interviewer : “What is your position on the bed?”

Peter : “I’m the bottom, isn’t it obvious? I don’t think Ronan will let anyone top him”

Interviewer : “.......we mean left or right…”

Peter : “oh...hmmm…. I don’t know, usually I pass out on him or under him, either of those”

 

Interviewer : “What is your position on the bed, my lord?”

Ronan : “......you dare asking me this question? You still want to walk out of here alive?” *narrowed his eyes*

Interviewer : “Please refrain from threatening, my lord! I am just doing my job!” *panic*

 

Interviewer : “What does master Ronan like?”

Peter : “Doggie style. He likes others too but I’m sure he likes that the most”

Interviewer : “....................”

 

Interviewer : “What does Peter Quill like?”

Ronan : “....me?”

Interviewer : “.......he likes music, my lord”

Ronan : *rolled his eyes*

 

Interviewer : “What is his favorite color?”

Peter : “Blue? Black?”

Interviewer : “Color of the ocean on planet Feneshia” 

Peter : “You Kree gotta give me a break!”

 

Interviewer : “What is his favorite color?”

Ronan : “....I don’t know”

 

Interviewer : “What is master Ronan’s full title?”

Peter : “Ronan the Accuser”

Interviewer : “It is longer than that”

Peter : “erm...Ronan the super hot Accuser? The hottest Accuser?”

Interviewer : “.....Ronan the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire”

Peter : *groaned and faced down on the table* 

 

.

.

.

 

Back to the present, Peter looked guilty without any particular reason and Ronan just had stern face.

 

“But at least, both of you got one of the questions right” said the official and that got both of their attention.

 

.

.

 

Interviewer : “Who are you engaged to?”

Peter : “I’m engaged to Ronan!” *smiled*

 

Interviewer : “Who are you engaged to, my lord”

Ronan : “I am engaged to Peter Quill”

 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

 

 

//END OF CREDIT SCENES//

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for reading the credit scenes! :DD  
> I hope you all like them!
> 
> Thank you so much for being with me all through this wild ride together with Peter and Ronan, I love every minute of it and it has been such great fun!
> 
> And see you again in my next StarAccuser story!  
> Until then, please take care! //blowing kisses to the universe//


End file.
